Luego de la Winter Cup
by Hikari 1909
Summary: La historia de Kuroko y Akashi luego de la winter cup. Parejas Kuroko/Kagami. Akashi/? (¡Sorpresa!)
1. Chapter 1

AKASHI

Akashi no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Por primera vez en su vida había perdido. No creía poder soportarlo, y no sabía si podría mantener la formación y felicitar a quienes lo habían derrotado.

Cuando tuvo enfrente suyo a Kuroko, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Al final, Kuroko siempre había tenido razón, pero él nunca lo había querido escuchar.

Logró estrechar su mano y felicitarlo por el logro tanto de él como de su equipo. Se marchó cabizbajo y derrotado para su casa. Al llegar, se lanzó sobre su cama y unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. La derrota se sentía terrible, fue un duro golpe a su ego. Esa noche no quiso salir de su pieza y dio órdenes de que no se le molestara ya que solo quería descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó tarde. Era sábado y no había práctica del club. Ese día, pasó mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que había sido su vida. Sus días de infancia, los días felices que había vivido junto a su madre, la muerte de ella mientras cursaba la primaria y en cómo había llegado a convertirse en el capitán de la "Generación de los Milagros".

Le torturaba pensar cómo había permitido que ese gran equipo se desintegrara. Sabía que si él hubiera guiado al equipo con sus principios iniciales y las recomendaciones de sus amigos, seguramente el grupo seguiría unido, pero fueron sus propias ambiciones y miedos lo que llevaron a que el equipo se separara.

No quería ver que lo superaran y permitió que cada uno olvidara el sentido de equipo optando por un comportamiento individual y egoísta, lo que provocó que cada uno tomara su propio rumbo, desafiándose entre sí, olvidando toda posible amistad y buenos momentos vividos. Todos se declararon enemigos jurados.

Se sentía totalmente frustrado y avergonzado consigo mismo. Si su madre estuviera viva, quizás, él no sería como era ahora- pensaba.

Esa dualidad se había creado justamente por esa lucha interna que tenía de los recuerdos de su madre y sus enseñanzas v/s la dictadura que le imponía día a día su padre y las exigencias con ser el número 1 en todo. Donde lo único que se esperaba de él, era que fuera el mejor en todo.

Se libertad estaba restringida. Se le permitía hacer relativamente lo que quería siempre y cuando fuera el mejor. La presión era enorme. No sentía cariño por parte de su padre. Casi nunca lo veía y rara vez recibía una felicitación o alguna palabra de apoyo de él. Los empleados y su tutor, que era el hermano mayor de su madre, habían realizado el rol de "padre" de alguna manera, ya que ellos solían animarlo y felicitarlo. Pero con el tiempo, su corazón se había endurecido y creía no necesitar nada de nadie. Pero era, en momentos como estos, cuando su corazón entraba en la desesperanza, era precisamente en momentos así, que se daba cuenta que no tenía a quien recurrir, a quien llamar para poder contarle lo mal que se sentía. Lo único que podía hacer, era llorar en soledad.

Esa tarde, su padre llegó a su casa y pidió que lo fuera a ver a su estudio. Akashi sospechaba que ya se había enterado que había perdido la final y seguramente, le esperaba un gran sermón al respecto.

Cuando entró al despacho de su padre, se pudo percatar que estaba con su tío Ayumu. Su padre estaba de pie junto al gran ventanal de su oficina, y al escucharlo entrar no le saludó. Sólo su tío lo saludo con un pequeña sonrisa, gesto que fue contestado por Akashi con un pequeño asentimiento.

¿Me llamabas Padre?- le preguntó Akashi sonando despreocupado a oídos de su padre.

Supe que perdiste la final del campeonato…

Sí padre, así es…

¿Y qué explicación tienes que darme para esa vergonzosa derrota?- le preguntó éste mirándolo por primera vez

Ninguna. Sólo te puedo decir que se siente mal perder, pero que nuestros oponentes fueron mejores, nada más.

¿Mejores? ¿mejores?- insistió – ¡Nadie puede ser mejor que tú! - ¿me escuchaste?- ¿no te he criado para eso acaso? ¡Estás en el mejor instituto! ¡se te formó el mejor equipo! ¿Y pierdes con el más débil de tus ex compañeros de tu antigua escuela? ¿Más con un novato y una escuela que no tiene más trayectoria que dos años? ¿Sabes cuántos años de trayectoria tiene Rakuzan? ¡más de trescientos años! ¿Y tu pierdes con una escuela nueva? ¡Esto es una vergüenza!

Lo siento padre, en verdad, hice mi mayor esfuerzo…

¡No lo hiciste! – dudaste de ti, flaqueaste. Te derrumbaste cuando esos chicos lograron arrebatarte el balón. Hiciste que tu equipo perdiera minutos valiosos y permitiste que tus rivales tomaran ventaja de tu debilidad. ¡Fuiste débil! (Eso para Akashi fue una revelación, eso quería decir que su padre había visto el partido).

¡Hice lo mejor que pude!- gritó excusándose. -Tienes que entender que esa fue la primera vez que alguien lograba arrebatarme el balón de esa forma. Fue impactante para mí. Pero finalmente, me logré reponer.

¡Pero no fue suficiente!- desde ahora en adelante, te prohíbo seguir jugando basketball. Te dedicarás sólo a tus estudios y comenzarás a ver las cosas de la empresa que heredarás.

Aprovecho de comentarte, que estoy concertando tu cita para que conozcas a tu futura esposa.

¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Si, ya basta de juegos de niños si no puedes ganar…

Padre, no quiero dejar el basketball, es lo que más me apasiona… además que mamá…

¡Basta! ¡te prohíbo hablar de ella!- por su culpa estás en esta situación, humillando el apellido de esta familia…

¡Masaomi!- le gritó Ayumu- ¡basta por favor!

¡Silencio!- retírate de aquí- esto no te incumbe Ayumu

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- le gritó Akashi desesperado - ¿Y qué es eso de que ya tienes arreglado mi matrimonio? ¿O sea ni siquiera podré escoger a la persona con la que quiera compartir el resto de mi vida?

Negocios son negocios. Con este matrimonio, el capital familiar se acrecentará mucho más.

¿No eres ya lo suficientemente millonario, como para desear más dinero?

Nunca es suficiente…

¡No, nunca nada ni nadie es suficiente para ti, lo sé! – exclamó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Por un segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. (al padre de Akashi esto no le pasó desapercibido).

Puedes retirarte. - Ya lo sabes, el lunes cuando regreses a clases, presentarás tu dimisión al equipo, asumiendo la total e inexcusable responsabilidad por la derrota, así saldrás con algo de honor al menos.

Akashi se retiró del despacho sin decir nada. Al salir, se encontró con su tío que estaba apoyado en la pared esperando para hablar con él, pero Akashi lo miró de reojo y continuó. Su pecho estaba que explotaba. Se sentía demasiado infeliz en ese momento y tremendamente solo. Ya ni siquiera sentía deseos de llorar, lo único que sentía eran ganas de desaparecer y dejar todo atrás.


	2. Kuroko

KUROKO

Kuroko no cabía en sí de la emoción … ¡habían ganado la Winter Cup!. - ¡Había logrado vencer a la Generación de Milagros!. Él, junto a su equipo y a su nueva luz, habían logrado vencer a quienes hace solo unos meses atrás, se habían olvidado de él y habían tomado caminos separados por no querer trabajar en equipo.

En Seirin, había encontrado la respuesta que tanto andaba buscando. Ahí, había sido escuchado, respetado a pesar de su baja estatura, de su escasa resistencia y de su torpeza. Lloraba y gritaba de la emoción. El público los aplaudía de pie, todos se abrazan. Kagami lo había levantado y todo el equipo lo había lanzado al aire, señalándolo a él como el jugador estrella del partido. Él sabía que no lo era, era Kagami, eran sus Senpais, - ¡ERAN TODOS! - todos juntos, en equipo, habían logrado vencer a la generación de milagros.

El equipo se retiró de la cancha entre vítores y aplausos. Estaban tan exhaustos como emocionados. La felicidad les expelía por los poros.

Kagami miraba feliz a Kuroko. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Había podido derrotar a sus excompañeros y es más, con su estilo de basketball. El cual había sido cruelmente desestimado, diciéndole que no era más que una ilusión.

Iban saliendo de los vestidores cuando Kuroko se acercó feliz a Kagami, con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo:

Gracias Kagami-kun- ¡Gracias por aceptar ser mi luz y por hacerme tan feliz hoy! –dijo el joven aferrándose a él

Kagami, se ruborizó ante esta demostración de sentimientos tan emotiva y tan impropias de Kuroko, miró hacia todos lados nervioso, y al verse observado por sus compañeros de equipo, lo empujó bruscamente y lo golpeó fuertemente por la espalda.

\- ¡Basta Idiota!, ¡no tienes porqué reaccionar de esa forma tan embarazosa!

\- ¡Sólo te dije gracias!- no tienes por qué golpearme así- le dijo él algo resentido por el golpe

\- ¿Pero tienes que aferrarte así a mí? - ¡Ni que fuéramos algo!- ¡Ten algo de vergüenza!- ¿Somos hombres no? - le preguntó Kagami en son de burla y nervioso ante el contacto repentino y miradas atentas de los demás.

\- Kagami-kun- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?- le preguntó Hyuga – ¡Kuroko solo está feliz! ¡Al igual que lo estamos todos!

Kuroko abrió ampliamente los ojos. Se sorprendió ante ese comentario y no lo tomó nada bien. Usualmente, sus expresiones faciales no solían cambiar ni demostrar sus sentimientos, pero esta vez su rostro había logrado demostrar su enojo y decepción.

\- Tienes razón Kagami-kun, lo lamento- solo quería darte las gracias. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz y emocionado – dijo esbozando una fingida sonrisa y secando las lágrimas que rebeldes caían sin su permiso. - Discúlpame- no lo volveré a hacer- no pensé que lo tomarías a mal- Y diciendo esto último, se alejó de él, rápidamente.

Kuroko sabía que quizás su reacción había sido infantil. Después de todo, Kagami no tenía como haberse anticipado a esa reacción y entendía que pudiera haberse sentido avergonzado. Pero él en verdad solo había querido agradecerle por todo.

El problema era qué nunca pensó que Kagami no lo entendería y que se burlaría de sus sentimientos frente a los demás. Y haciendo uso de su acto de desaparición, logró ir a buscar a su cachorro y fugarse frente a las narices de todos.

Riko quería que todos fueran a celebrar, pero estaban todos demasiados exhaustos y excitados para hacerlo. Más que Kuroko ya se había ido. Alex les comentó que había pasado a recoger a número dos y se había marchado a su casa. Por lo cual quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente para celebrar su gran victoria.

Kuroko, esa noche, conversó hasta tarde con su amigo Ogiwara. Su gran amigo lo había llamado para felicitarlo y Kuroko no se cansaba de darle las gracias por el apoyo mostrado en la cancha. Luego de hablar con Ogiwara, Kuroko optó por apagar su celular.


	3. Kagami

KAGAMI

La felicidad de Kagami era completa. ¡Él había derrotado a la Generación de los Milagros!. Había cumplido el sueño de sus compañeros y la de él. No se había rendido, había luchado como nunca y había logrado su objetivo. Había logrado entrar a la zona a voluntad y había logrado superarlos a todos.

Le hacía muy feliz el ver cómo todos se habían superado a sí mismo y cómo se habían logrado superar a pesar de los duros golpes recibidos. Cuando terminó el partido y se abrazaron entre todos, fue muy feliz cuando lanzó a Kuroko y todos comenzaron a lanzarlo al aire en forma de celebración. Él sabía que Kuroko había sido una pieza fundamental para la victoria del equipo. Había sido capaz de reponerse cuando Aomine lo humilló frente a todos, y pudo tener la frialdad de enfrentar a Akashi en el último minuto con una sonrisa, para hacerle el pase final a él. Kagami estaba realmente sorprendido de Kuroko, de cómo a pesar de su baja estatura, limitada fuerza y técnica de ataque, pudiera ser tan fuerte y sobreponerse a todo. Más de la ayuda que había proporcionado al equipo y a él, en minutos límites.

También estaba admirado de su entrenadora. Al principio no la había considerado, pero era una verdadera estratega y había sabido direccionar al equipo a la victoria.

Iban saliendo de los vestidores cuando Kuroko se le acerca con lágrimas en los ojos y prácticamente le salta encima, agradeciéndole por dejarlo ser su sombra. Kagami se sintió avergonzado e incómodo. Kuroko no solía demostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma, y eso había sonado casi como una confesión. ¡Y para peor, enfrente de todos!. Kagami no pudo con la vergüenza. Golpeó y empujó fuertemente a Kuroko exigiéndole que no dijera cosas tan vergonzosas.

Kagami supo de inmediato, que había herido los sentimientos de Kuroko, su cara lo había demostrado de inmediato. (Por insólito que le pareciera). Se secó las lágrimas y despareció.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensible Bakagami?- le había gritado Riko. ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

Ante este comentario, Kagami fue de inmediato a buscarlo, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Intentó contactarlo a su celular, pero éste sonaba ocupado. Al cabo de un rato, lo volvió a llamar, pero su celular estaba apagado.

\- ¡Maldición!- gritó furioso ya estando en su habitación. ¡Maldito Kuroko!, ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer sentir mal en estos momentos de plena felicidad?. ¡No es mi culpa que digas cosas vergonzosas! ¡eres hombre, no deberías decir cosas así!

Luego reflexionó sobre el asunto y recordó varias cosas que Kuroko le había comentado respecto al periodo que jugó junto a la Generación de los Milagros y cómo lo habían dejado atrás. Ahí recién comprendió el transfondo de la emoción de Kuroko y el porqué de sus palabras. Sabía que esa etapa había sido muy dura para él. Kuroko no hablaba mucho de ello, pero lo había visto llorar por culpa de Aomine cuando lo humilló en el partido de cuartos de final. Recordó cómo Kuroko había llegado hasta odiar el Basketball producto de la mala experiencia vivida. Kagami suspiró muy hondo y se sintió sumamente culpable.

Después de darle unas cuántas vueltas más, decidió no seguir pensando y disfrutar del triunfo. Mal que mal, al día siguiente lo vería y tendría tiempo para conversar con él y disculparse de ser necesario. Si algo no quería, era disgustarse con él. Mal que mal, era su mejor amigo y le tenía un gran aprecio. Mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.


	4. Kuroko-Bakagami

KUROKO – BAKAGAMI

Al día siguiente, el equipo se reunió en casa de Kagami a celebrar la victoria del equipo.

Kuroko evitaba estar cerca de Kagami. Estaba dolido con él, pero cuando este le hablaba, le respondía con la mayor naturalidad posible (a fin de que nadie se diera cuenta). Pero Kagami sabía perfectamente que sus respuestas eran más cortantes que antes. Sus ojos llegaban a ser fríos y su mirada era muy dura.

Todos estaban extasiados. Todos se alababan entre sí, comentaban las mejores jugadas y revivieron los mejores momentos de todos los partidos. Tenían todos los partidos gravados, pero colocaron la final y entre gritos y vítores, la vieron al menos unas 10 veces. Todos admiraban la fuerza de Kagami, los pases de Kuroko, la ferocidad de Akashi y entre todos se agradecían todo el esfuerzo que había colocado para ganar los partidos.

Kuroko había llevado a número dos y este solía ir a molestar constantemente a Kagami. Le ladraba y pedía atención, lo que lo asustaba y le hacía enfadar ya que saltaba cada vez que se le acercaba, lo que provocaba las burlas de todos. De todas maneras, siempre alguien lo retiraba de su alcance y se lo entregaba a Kuroko, pero al ser tan reiterados los acercamientos del cachorro, que Kagami terminó gritándole:

¡Kuroko, para qué trajiste a este maldito animal!- ¡sabes que me cargan los perros!

Todos se sorprendieron. Kuroko se sonrojó y tomó en brazos al cachorro.

\- ¡Disculpa Kagami-kun!- iré a dejarlo a mi casa

\- ¡Bakagami!- le rito Riko - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – este adorable perrito es parte del equipo también.

\- ¿Qué tiene de adorable?- ¡Es un demonio!- ¡sólo sabe saltarme encima y además me ladra!

\- Kagami-kun, sólo quiere que seas su amigo- le dijo Kuroko acercándole a número dos.

\- ¡Pues yo no!- ¡odio a estos bichos! - Al menos, ¿puedes dejarlo en la terraza encerrado?- le pidió Kagami

\- No es seguro dejarlo ahí Kagami-kun – ¿Y si se cae por la terraza?- es muy alto para él- no está acostumbrado a las alturas..

\- ¡Si se cae, no me importa!- sácalo de mi vista- ¿quieres?

Todos miraron asombrados a Kagami. -¿Cómo podía decir eso del cachorro de su mejor amigo?. Eso sumado a lo del día anterior, sin dudas, no era una buena señal. Riko estaba preocupada. Luego todas las miradas se centraron en Kuroko, quien con su clásica mirada inexpresiva, se puso de pie.

\- Disculpen, me retiro- dijo Kuroko colocándole la correa a número dos y buscando su bolso. Hoy mis padres tuvieron que llevar a mi abuela a casa de mi Tía y llegarán la próxima semana, por eso no quise dejarlo solo. Lamento las molestias Kagami-kun- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Estúpido Bakagami!- le gritó Riko, - ¡hiciste que Kuroko se sintiera mal otra vez y ahora se va! – dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra otra vez.

\- Está bien entrenadora, de todas formas, debía irme pronto. Prometí que no dejaría mucho tiempo mi casa sola.

Kagami se dio cuenta que nuevamente había cometido un error. Era verdad que el perro le molestaba. Kuroko lo había llevado sin siquiera preguntarle. Pero también era verdad, que número 2 era parte del equipo también y era el cachorro de su mejor amigo.

\- Kuroko, discúlpame- No es necesario- dijo Kagami rascándose la nunca sonrojado y tomándolo del brazo. Por ningún motivo quería que Kuroko se fuera. Las cosas no estaban bien entre los dos y ya había logrado empeorar todo. -Sólo trata de mantenerlo a tu lado- dijo él sonriendo con una mueca horrible. Kuroko sonrió.

\- No, está bien Kagami-kun – le dijo Kuroko soltándose un poco brusco de Kagami. - Nos vamos. – Gracias por todo. - ¡Nos vemos en clases!- dijo a modo de despedida al salir del departamento.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos. Todos encontraban que Kagami se había desubicado, pero no querían decir nada, ya que se notaba que había quedado afectado por la ida de Kuroko. Si bien Kuroko debía estar acostumbrado a los comentarios idiotas de Kagami, esto lo debía haber superado, por la forma en que se marchó. A pesar de que la fiesta continuo un rato más, la ausencia de Kuroko y número dos se hizo sentir. Más Kagami que quedó totalmente apagado después de lo ocurrido.

Kagami no supo nada de Kuroko el día domingo, y estaba ansioso. Usualmente programaban alguna actividad para ese día, pero esta vez Kuroko no lo llamó ni envió ningún mensaje cómo solía hacerlo. Kagami tragándose todo orgullo, tomó su celular y lo llamó. Pero nuevamente le salía el mensaje de la compañía indicando que el celular se encontraba apagado. Llamó a su casa y tampoco le contestó. Kuroko pudo ver la llamada perdida que tenía de Kagami tarde por la noche, cuando decidió encenderlo para activar la alarma que usaba como despertador.

Kuroko estaba muy desanimado. No le gustaba estar así con Kagami, sentía miedo de perderlo. Pero la forma en que Kagami lo había tratado estos días lo tenían desconcertado. Él lo conocía y sabía que seguramente no había sido con mala intención, que él era así, descerebrado y que siempre decía las cosas sin pensar.

Estar así con Kagami, le habían recordado la horrible sensación que vivió con Aomine. Los recuerdos y sensaciones pasadas que quería olvidar a toda costa. Aomine había sido su luz, y ver cómo esa amistad se había acabado, era le pérdida más grande que había tenido, y tenía mucho miedo a que eso se repitiera con Kagami.

El día lunes, el equipo de Seirin fue recibido con honores por su escuela. Todos recibieron las felicitaciones respectivas y su entrenadora exhibió orgullosa la primera copa que Seirin había recibido. La cual sería puesta en un lugar destacado del colegio. El director elogió la actuación de cada uno de sus miembros y los convidó a seguir por la misma senda. También invitó a los demás grupos a imitar la motivación del equipo y la garra demostrada por el grupo de basketball.

Fue una hermosa ceremonia, donde todos estaban tremendamente emocionados.

Ese día prácticamente no hubieron clases. Todos los cursos quisieron celebrar junto con el equipo de basketball e intercambiar palabras con los nuevos héroes del colegio.

Por su puesto, que llegada la hora de la salida, su "linda entrenadora" no permitiría que los chicos se escaparan, por lo que los llamó para que fueran a entrenar y les advirtió que de ahora en adelante, los entrenamientos serían más duros ya que no contarían con la presencia de Teppei.

\- Entrenadora, no te preocupes tanto… ¡para eso estaré yo aquí! – yo sólo seré capaz de vencerlos a todos si me lo propongo- dijo Kagami para hacer enojar a Kuroko. Estaba enojado por que ni siquiera le había hablado ni contestado las llamadas y sabía que ese comentario lo haría enojar.

Kuroko lo miró molesto.

\- ¡Cállate Bakagami! – le gritó Riko- ¡Sin tus compañeros, no serías nada!

Kagami de todas formas se molestó con ese comentario. Lo sabía, el triunfo se debía a la asistencia de todos, pero sin él, definitivamente el grupo no hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad y no le gustó que no se lo reconociera.

\- ¡No te enojes entrenadora!- sólo quería un poco de reconocimiento de tu parte, nada más

\- Pues pareces que no lo necesitas- todos sabemos que eres el AS de Seirin, pero también le debes mucho a los excelentes pases de Kuroko y las habilidades de todos.

Kagami se quedó en silencio. Instintivamente miró a Kuroko, que en esos momentos le estaba dando la espalda, y sus demás compañeros, que lo miraban entretenidos, en verdad, nadie excepto la entrenadora y Kuroko habían tomado en serio a Kagami, pues él siempre había sido arrogante y engreído, más ahora, ya que la victoria se debían en gran parte a él.

Cuando partió el entrenamiento, se dividieron en dos grupos. Kuroko le pidió a Riko si podía quedarse en la banca y no entrenar puesto que no se sentía muy bien. Riko supuso que se encontraba fatigado (ya que sabía lo débil que era Kuroko físicamente), por lo que accedió de inmediato.

Apenas comenzó la práctica, Kagami se empezó a lucir, jugando prácticamente solo, y dejando a sus demás compañeros olvidados. Estaba demasiado extasiado por haber vencido a la Generación de los Milagros y encontraba que vencer a sus propios compañeros, era un mero trámite. Además quería demostrarle a Kuroko lo espectacular que jugaba con o sin él. La mente de Kuroko nuevamente retrocedió en el tiempo.

\- ¡Oye Kagami!- ¡pásanos la pelota a nosotros también!

\- ¡Ustedes descanses, mientras yo derroto a los demás!- les gritó entusiasmado.

\- ¡Somos un equipo!- le gritaban los demás

\- ¡Entonces traten de vencerme!- les gritó en son de burla. – ¡A mi ni la gran Generación de los Milagros pudo derrotarme!- sonrió triunfante.

Riko se paró de la banca furiosa, lista para sacar de la cancha a Kagami cuando Kuroko le lanzó una pelota directamente al rostro, dándole de lleno. Todos quedaron estupefactos. Kagami se enfureció, pero ver los ojos de enojo con los que lo miraba Kuroko realmente se sintió intimidado.

\- ¡Si quieres jugar solo de ahora en adelante, hazlo!- le gritó furioso, saliendo del gimnasio y abandonando la práctica.

Kagami quedó impactado. Quiso correr tras él y conversar, sabía que se había sobrepasado para que Kuroko se molestara de esa forma, pero Riko se lo impidió. Lo castigó severamente, tuvo que pedirle perdón a sus compañeros y realizar una rutina ultra exigente que lo dejó al borde del desmayo.

Al salir de la práctica, ya era tarde. No quedaba nadie en la escuela. Fue a buscar a Kuroko por los típicos lugares por lo cuales podría andar con Nigou, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Lo llamó a su celular, pero no le contestó.

\- ¡Contesta maldito Kuroko!- ¡Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil… pero necesito verte y hablar contigo!- perdóname- dijo mirando el celular, mientras una lágrima traviesa corría por su mejilla.


	5. Akashi II

AKASHI II

Al llegar el día lunes, Akashi se acercó a su entrenador y le pidió conversar con él.

\- ¿Qué quieres renunciar al equipo Akashi-kun? ¿Por qué?

\- No soy digno de continuar, luego de haber perdido la final entrenador y más por mi culpa.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar así?- ¡perdimos por un punto e hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo! – no crees que es muy duro pensar así…

\- Lo siento- la decisión está tomada. Hoy en la práctica, avisaré al equipo de mi retiro.

\- Akashi- por favor, déjame hablar esto con el director primero. No tomes decisiones arrebatadamente. Nadie te pide que hagas esto, y de seguro el equipo no estará de acuerdo.

Akashi sonrió con ironía. El entrenador tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo cual llamó de inmediato al director para reunirse con él.

Esa tarde, Akashi se presentó a la práctica, pero con su uniforme del instituto, sin haberse cambiado de ropa. Su discurso fue muy breve.

\- "Les vengo a avisar a todos, que desde hoy dejaré el cargo de capitán y que abandonaré el equipo. Les agradezco a todos el esfuerzo y el tiempo que han dedicado así como la paciencia que han tenido en obedecer todas mis instrucciones. Les pido perdón por la derrota sufrida y por no haber tenido la fortaleza de llevar al equipo a la victoria. Quiero que sepan que asumo la total responsabilidad por la derrota sufrida. Lamento haber mostrado mi faceta más fea y débil". Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró del gimnasio.

Todos quedaron totalmente impactados ante el anuncio. Nadie se lo esperaba. El entrenador se había retrasado en llegar, puesto que estaba a puerta cerrada discutiendo con el director la situación de Akashi. El director conocía muy bien a su padre y se imaginó que sería obra de él. Por lo que redactó una carta en donde la dirección de Instituto de Rakuzan, no aceptaba la dimisión del actual capitán, y menos su salida del equipo. La cual, tenía por objetivo, hacerle ver a su padre, lo importante que era su hijo para ellos.

Cuando el entrenador llegó con la carta, se encontró con un equipo consternado y abatido. Culpándose entre todos por la poca fortaleza que habían tenido frente a Seirin, y que por su culpa, el capitán había renunciado.

El entrenador los llamó a la calma y les comunicó que tanto él como el director, harían lo imposible para convencer a Akashi que volviera. Que esto no era culpa de nadie. Pero todos sabían, que si él había tomado la decisión, sería prácticamente imposible que lo convencieran a volver.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esto está recién comenzando... esto promete ser un laaarrgoooo fic, así los invito a continuar leyendo, a no saltarse los capítulos y a no abandonar... iré actualizando a medida que el tiempo me lo vaya permitiendo... Ojalá nos veamos al final de la historia, y que mejor que vayan opinando o hagan sugerencias!**


	6. Kuroko II

KUROKO

Kuroko se sentía realmente molesto y triste con Kagami. Se sentía defraudado. Él creía conocer bien a Kagami y nunca pensó que actuaría de esa manera.

Pero Kuroko sabía que la culpa no la tenía realmente Kagami, sino él mismo. Porque la actitud de Kagami le había traído los peores recuerdos que tenía de la generación de los milagros y del que había sido su mejor amigo, confidente y antigua luz, Aomine.

Kuroko a la fecha, no había podido olvidar la traición que había sufrido por parte de Aomine. Él se había convertido en un excelente jugador, pero como Kuroko no era más que una persona sin ninguna habilidad especial, lo había abandonado, sin más, olvidándolo como si nada. Todos los maravillosos momentos compartidos habían quedado en nada. Juntos habían vivido experiencias increíbles. Habían obtenido grandiosas victorias. Kuroko había sido respetado y considerado por los 5 miembros de la generación de los milagros, pero cuando el equipo comenzó a individualizarse y cada uno comenzó a superarse a sí mismo y la competencia interna comenzó, la amistad se comenzó a deteriorar y rápidamente se olvidaron de él. Kuroko sinceramente podía esperar eso de Midorima y Murasakibara, quizás de Kise y Akashi también, pero nunca se lo hubiera esperado de Aomine.

Al día siguiente, Kuroko faltó a clases. No quería enfrentarse con Kagami y quería estar desconectado del mundo.

Esa tarde, Kuroko llevó a Nigou a la plaza donde había entrenado tantas veces con Aomine y con Kagami para pensar. Su corazón se sentía triste y Nigou lo sentía. Su mirada estaba perdida y su cachorro al ver que su dueño no lo tomaba en cuenta, se subió a sus piernas y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Kuroko sonrió.

\- ¡Fue una buena idea adoptarte sabes Tetsuya 2!- ¡Tú realmente sabes cuando me siento triste y necesito a alguien conmigo!

De repente, alguien le extendió un batido de Vainilla y se sentó a su lado. Kuroko lo recibió.

\- Me ha costado un mundo encontrarte Kuroko, ¿por qué no has contestado tu celular?

Nigou comenzó a ladrarle enojado a Kagami y cuando Kagami saltó asustado, el cachorro también se asustó y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Kuroko.

\- Nigou, ¿te parece que seamos amigos?- le dijo Kagami ofreciéndole una galletita para perros que había comprado en el camino. No podemos llevarnos mal, Kuroko es nuestro mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

Kuroko se sorprendió. ¿mejor amigo?- pensó para sí.

Nigou se acercó poco a poco a ver y olorosar qué era lo que le ofrecía Kagami. Lo olfateó y rápidamente le quitó la galletita de las manos. Kagami se sobresaltó. Al principio jugó con ella, luego se la empezó a comer.

Cerca de ahí iba pasando Aomine y al verlos ahí, quiso pasarlos a saludar, pero al escuchar las palabras que Kagami dijo a continuación, decidió no molestarlos y Aomine no pudo moverse del lugar.

\- Kuroko, perdóname por todo- le dijo de pronto Kagami- sé que he actuado como un maldito egoísta mal agradecido.

\- Sí, lo has hecho- le respondió Kuroko bebiendo su malteada de vainilla

\- Kuroko, no quiero que me compares con Aomine ni con tus ex compañeros, yo jamás te haría algo así.

Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y se ocultó mejor para que no lo descubrieran.

Por mucho que Kuroko tratara de no mostrar sus emociones, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. (tanto Kagami como Aomine se sorprendieron).

\- Sé lo duro que todo fue para ti y lo traicionado que te sentiste por el idiota de Aomine. Sé que lo creías tu amigo y que era tu luz, y que te dejó a penas se dio cuenta que su talento había aumentado, pero no creas que yo te voy a hacer lo mismo. Puede que sea egocéntrico, inmaduro, egoísta y sé que tengo mil defectos más, pero eres mi amigo, y sin ti no hubiera podido llegar a donde estoy ahora.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo te acordarás de eso? – sonrió con tristeza. Tú tienes una fuerza, altura y talento que yo no tengo ni tendré. ¿Qué harás cuando veas que ya no te seré necesario, y que no podré superarme más de lo que ya soy?- Seguro harás lo mismo que Aomine y los demás, me humillarás, te irás y me dejarás solo. Eso lo tengo claro Kagami. Y lo entiendo. Pero duele ver cómo cambian las personas cuando se vuelven más fuertes…

\- ¿Por qué te lo hizo Aomine y los demás, crees que yo haré lo mismo?

\- No es obvio… ¿para qué querría una sombra una luz que puede brillar por si sola? ¡Qué puede resplandecer y deslumbrar por si misma!- unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara.

\- De verdad, yo no entiendo mucho tu teoría de la sombra y la luz, discúlpame- le dijo Kagami rascándose la cabeza. Pero si entiendo tu forma de jugar Kuroko, tu estilo de Basketball y ese es el estilo que en Seirin adoptamos porque es el tipo de basket que queremos jugar. Sé que estos días me he comportado como un imbécil contigo, pero tú no eres muy llano a expresar tus sentimientos y ese día cuando me saltaste encima, me asusté, no supe cómo reaccionar… y ayer, si, bueno, fui un prepotente de mierda. Pero ahí estabas tú para hacerme ver mi error. Cuando hemos estado en dificultades, has sido tú quien nos ha guiado, y has sido tú mismo quien se ha ido superando a pesar de todas las limitaciones que puedas tener. Si tu quieres seguir superándote y yo te puedo ayudar, lo haré. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo y quiero seguir jugando contigo, porque me divierto y soy feliz jugando a tu lado.

Kuroko ya no pudo aguantar el llanto y comenzó a sollozar. Nigou corrió a su lado y Kagami le dio otra galletita que el cachorro se resistía a recibir. Quería estar con su dueño. Solo cuando se la entregó Kuroko el cachorro la tomó y se alejó.

\- Sé cuánto te dolió perder la amistad de Aomine. Sé cuánto él significaba para ti y sé cuan feliz fuiste jugando a su lado así cómo con los demás del equipo. Pero no todas las personas valoran la amistad de la misma manera Kuroko. Quizás algún día nos separemos y no seguiremos jugando juntos, no lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no seguiremos siendo amigos y que dejaré de agradecer todo lo que hemos vivido hasta hoy.

Kuroko seguía llorando, no podía parar…

\- Quieres que te reconozca algo Kuroko, pero es algo muy vergonzoso que te va a sonar extraño viniendo de mí…

Kuroko lo miró a los ojos, Kagami se enterneció al ver sus lindos ojos celeste, rojos por las lágrimas…

\- La primera vez que pude entrar en la zona, fue gracias a ti. Porque estabas triste, llorando de impotencia. Sentía tanta rabia de verte así, que de pronto entendí que debía sacar a flote mi potencial y poder vencer a Aomine en nombre de todos.

Kuroko lo seguía mirando sin entender nada, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara…

\- Y en la final, no podía entrar en la "zona de la zona" - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Siempre soñaba con que había un nivel superior al cual podía acceder y entrar para poder jugar con mi máximo potencial. Y cada vez que soñaba, sólo podía ver una silueta tapando una gran puerta de entrada…

Sabía que cuando supiera quien era esa persona, la puerta se abriría, pero no podía abrirla, porque no lograba ver quien era. En los minutos finales pude ver con claridad y me di cuenta quien era el dueño de esa silueta y ese alguien -Kagami se sonrojó- y ese alguien resultaste ser tú…

Kuroko se sonrojó…

\- Tú me mostrabas una vez más, que la forma de ganar era confiando en el equipo, en nuestros compañeros. En nosotros dos. Cuando llegué de los EEUU sólo creía que el basketball se jugaba de una forma, pero la verdadera forma de jugar, me la enseñaste tú. Yo creo que si tus ex compañeros te hubieran escuchado, realmente hoy día serían invencibles sabes…

\- Fue muy duro para mí cuando me dejaron de lado, sobre todo Aomine, que era como mi hermano- Sollozó Kuroko

\- Lo sé – le dijo Kagami abrazándolo con uno de sus brazos.

Kuroko se afirmó de la camiseta de Kagami. Kagami se puso nervioso, y sobresaltado por la situación, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Pero lo que más me dolió, fue verlos a todos perder su alegría por jugar, todos eran felices jugando. Aomine era feliz, sonreía todo el tiempo. Al igual que los demás. Creo que al día de hoy solo Kise es feliz jugando. Por eso te escogí a ti como mi nueva luz, porque te veo feliz, amas el basketball, eres feliz enfrentando nuevos desafíos. Yo llegué a odiar el basketball por todo lo que sucedió, porque perdí a toda la gente que estimaba. El deporte que tanto amaba, me provocó la mayor tristeza de todas. Hizo darme cuenta que mientras le sirvas a la gente ellos estarán contigo, mientras que sino, te abandonarán y no se acordarán ni de tu nombre. No quiero que eso se repita, por favor Kagami-kun, no me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo en mi vida.

Kuroko sollozaba con fuerza. Era la primera vez que lloraba así en su vida. Nunca había podido sacar afuera toda esa pena. No con alguien al lado al menos. Estos días andaba muy sensible, habían sido muchas las emociones vividas durante la temporada. Todos se habían vuelto a encontrar y se habían enfrentado como enemigos jurados, salvo con Kise. Todos se habían dichos cosas muy duras y Kuroko había sido el blanco de la mayoría de los dardos.

Kuroko se sentía bien en los brazos de Kagami. Eran cálidos y fuertes. Más su aroma que era inconfundible. Por un minuto, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No quería separarse de él nunca.

Kagami por su lado sintió algo tibio en su corazón. Sentir así de cerca a Kuroko le parecía tremendamente vergonzoso, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien. Kuroko olía a shampoo y jabón. Kagami sonreía al notar, que el cuerpo de su amigo, a pesar de ser pequeño, se ajustaba perfectamente al suyo. Kagami le revolvió los cabellos con cariño a Kuroko como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Ven Kuroko, vámonos de aquí. Está empezando a hacer frío.

Kuroko sintió un vacío en su interior.

\- Te invito a mi casa- le dijo. Quédate a dormir allá. Si quieres te cocino algo que te guste y vemos una película.

\- ¿Pero mañana tenemos clases?

\- ¡No importa!- una noche que trasnochemos no nos matará, ¿o si?

\- No, creo que no – sonrió secándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

\- Vamos a tu casa a buscar algunas cosas, para que te puedas quedar un par de días. ¿Vas a estar solo verdad?. Pero avísale a tu madre, no podemos permitir que se preocupe.

\- Si, le aviso al tiro- le dijo Kuroko tomando su celular. – Eh Kagami-kun- lo llamó Kuroko

\- ¿Si?- ¿qué pasa?

\- Está Nigou con nosotros…

\- Si, lo sé- vamos los tres – le respondió Kagami irritado (quien ya tenía asumido que el cachorro también iría).

Kagami llevó el bolso de ambos, con Nigou dentro y abrazó a Kuroko pasando un brazo por su hombro a modo de consuelo. Kuroko caminaba como si nada, pero sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. No volvería a dudar de Kagami. Pero era cierto. Quizás algún día ya no jugarían juntos, pero seguirían siendo amigos. Kagami seguía abrazándolo y Kuroko comenzó a sentir, como una gigantesca llama lo empezaba a quemar por dentro.


	7. Aomine

AOMINE

Aomine había podido escuchar absolutamente toda la conversación. Estaba totalmente impactado y triste. Se sentía sumamente mal con todo lo que había presenciado y escuchado.

\- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de nada?- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo el daño que le hice a Tetsu?- ¿Cómo lo pude tratar tan mal si éramos inseparables? - ¿Tan grande es mi ego y tan superior me siento al resto que soy capaz de generar ese daño en las personas?- se preguntó en voz alta tapándose un lado de la cara con la mano.

\- Y aún así, ¡Tetsu siempre ha seguido pensando en mí!. - En vez de odiarme, deseaba verme sonreír y disfrutar del basketball. ¡Así de buen amigo eres Tetsu! - y yo, soy un maldito egocéntrico que te atacó sin piedad en el partido diciéndote cosas hirientes y crueles hasta el final. ¿Para qué?- ¿para herirte? – ¿para humillarte? - ¿para hacerte ver que yo había avanzado y tu no? - te traté cómo a un completo desconocido- ¡cómo si fueras mi enemigo ! - ¿por qué?- ¿por qué lo hice? ¿qué clase de persona soy?- pensaba para sí mismo sintiendo una culpa terrible

\- ¡Siempre supe que eras más débil e incapaz de encestar!- continuó diciendo para sí mismo Aomine (Aunque quizás esto sería culpa de Akashi que nunca te lo permitió), pero aún así hacíamos una excelente dupla. Éramos excelentes amigos. ¿Cuántas tardes te vi entrenando para superarte? ¿Cuántas veces entrenamos juntos?- A pesar de todas las diferencias físicas, me ayudabas a estudiar y pasabas tus ratos libres conmigo. -¿Y yo que hice?- dejarte solo, sufriendo. Y yo sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en ti. Nunca pensé en ti ni en cómo te sentirías. – Lo peor es que ni siquiera me importó. Encontraba que todo era culpa tuya por ser más débil y por no estar a mi nivel. Por no superarte a ti mismo. Nunca pensé que ese fue el rol que se te delegó y te sacrificaste por nosotros y especialmente por mí. - ¡En verdad, no merezco tu amistad Tetsu!- exclamó Aomine derramando unas amargas lágrimas que no se molestó en secar. ¡Soy un ser despreciable! – exclamó en voz alta

\- Pues parece que ya somos dos los seres despreciables- dijo una voz detrás de él.

\- ¿Akashi?- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no habías regresado a tu casa? – le preguntó Aomine secándose las lágrimas

\- Paseando- dijo de mala gana.

\- Pero- ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?

-Creo que lo mismo que tú- no quiero regresar a mi casa- y este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos- le sonrió amargamente

\- ¿Problemas en tu casa?

\- Si- le contestó Akashi – ¿ y tú?

\- Tetsu- le respondió Aomine

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó Aomine

Akashi sonrió. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando a veces solían hablar de sus problemas.

\- Si, mi padre me está obligando a dejar el equipo de Basketball de Rakuzan por haber perdido la final.

\- ¿Quéééééééé?

\- Si- Así que no tuve más remedio…. Hoy presenté mi dimisión al equipo. Pero el entrenador, no me la aceptó.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Está loco? – menos mal que el entrenador es más cuerdo que tu padre- le sonrió para animarlo.

Akashi miró hacia le suelo triste. Aomine puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

\- Ya veré que haré con eso, espero poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión- le dijo más para tranquilidad de Aomine que la suya propia, ya que sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer mucho.

\- Si, seguro que algo podrás hacer- tu talento es único.

\- El tuyo igual- le sonrió Akashi.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio, pensando en que en verdad, las cosas no habían salido cómo ellos hubieran querido.

\- Hablando de talentos, ¿qué pasó con Tetsuya?- le preguntó Akashi

Aomine se puso blanco. No sabía cómo podría hablar de eso sin ponerse a llorar. No le importaría si no fuera Akashi, quien odiaba a los débiles, más que él.

\- Escuché una conversación entre Tetsu y Kagami y eso me dejó muy mal.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque pude escuchar de la misma boca de Tetsu, todo el daño que le hice. Lo mal que se sintió cuando lo abandoné. Lo triste que se sintió cuando nos separamos cómo grupo y quedamos todos como unos verdaderos desconocidos. Los sentimientos de él, son muy profundos. Nos tiene un gran cariño a todos, incluso ahora. A pesar de todo lo que le hicimos y todo lo que le dijimos en los partidos, él lo único que quería, era vernos nuevamente felices jugando… ¿Puedes creerlo?- sollozó. – Yo me comporté como un miserable con él, y él no me odia, pero si tiene una gran pena guardada. Lo hubieras escuchado llorar. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así. Eso me está matando ahora.

\- Si, creo que debimos escucharlo. Él siempre nos mostró el camino, pero nadie lo quiso escuchar.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que más me dolió escucharlo decir?- le dijo ya sin poder ocultar las lágrimas

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó sorprendido Akashi

\- Qué a causa de lo que pasó con nuestro equipo y con nuestra decisión de separarnos, él había llegado a odiar el basketball… ¿puedes creerlo? ¡llegó a odiar el basketball que tanto amaba! ¿Y por qué?, porque había perdido a sus amigos… porque lo habíamos despreciado y dejado botado sin piedad alguna. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado para lograr su puesto….

Akashi sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Con esto se terminaba de dar cuenta, que era un completo fracaso como capitán y cómo persona. Tetsuya había sido su amigo. Sus madres se habían conocido, habían sido amigas. Pero él solo usaba a las personas, y cuando vio que Tetsuya se estaba quedando atrás, no lo ayudó. Lo abandonó, después de que él mismo lo había descubierto y se había jactado de eso.

\- Nuestros egos nos llevaron a esto. Ya es tarde para lamentarnos- dijo Akashi mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Si, lo sé- pero de alguna forma quiero pedirle perdón. Me siento muy mal.

\- Perdóname Aomine…

Aomine lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no haber sido un buen líder para el equipo. Nunca debí ser yo el capitán.

\- No digas eso, eras el más apto.

\- No- suspiró. Nunca fui el más apto, pero en ese momento y hasta hace poco, me creía casi Dios..

\- Cómo todos creo yo- le dijo Aomine

Akashi lo miró muy serio y le dijo:

\- Me gustó platicar contigo. Muchas gracias. Ahora debo irme- le dijo dándole la mano para estrechársela.

Cuando Aomine le dio la mano, Akashi la apretó con fuerza y la encerró con su otra mano. Fue un placer haber jugado contigo Aomine- y dicho esto se fue.

Aomine quedó mirando como Akashi se iba, pero le pareció muy extraña esa despedida. Pero bueno, Akashi era un ser extraño en general. Por lo que no le dio mayor importancia.


	8. Akashi III

AKASHI

Akashi se fue sumamente triste a su casa. Su frustración era completa. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Era tanto el dolor, que hasta los oídos le retumbaban. No quería pensar en nada más. Iba directo a su habitación, cuando uno de sus sirvientes, le indicó que su padre lo esperaba en su despacho para conversar con él.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó en forma irónica

Al entrar a su despacho, su padre estaba sentado en su escritorio, fumando un habano mientras revisaba algunos documentos.

\- ¿Estás son horas de llegar?- le preguntó molesto

\- ¿Qué necesitas padre?- quiero ir a acostarme

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? ¿renunciaste al equipo?

\- Si, ya lo hice.

\- Bien- le respondió triunfante. Él odiaba que su hizo jugara Basketball

\- Pero mi entrenador no aceptó mi dimisión. El director te envío una carta para que me convenzas que no lo haga.

\- ¿Una carta?

\- Si, la tengo en mi mochila. ¿La quieres ver?

\- No, nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

\- OK, transmitiré eso a mi entrenador. La mano de Akashi temblaba de la rabia. Odiaba a su padre. Akashi no quería que su otro yo se apoderara de su conciencia. Por ahora, aún podía dominar a su personalidad "buena y tranquila", pero el Akashi "agresivo y altanero" quería aparecer. Su lucha interna era gigante.

\- Retírate de mi oficina. Mañana apenas salgas de la preparatoria te traerán de vuelta de inmediato a esta casa. No sea cosa que te juntes con alguien y andes vagando nuevamente por ahí y regreses tarde.

\- ¿Para hacer qué?- le preguntó furioso. ¿Para qué debo llegar temprano?

\- Para que estudies y hagas cosas productivas…

\- Ya hago todo lo que quieres. Tengo las mejores nota de mi salón, estudio con mi tío por las tardes, que más te da si llego temprano o tarde…

\- Quiero asegurarme que no te quedes a jugar con tus compañeros, no quiero que sigas jugando basketball…

\- ¿Por qué?- le gritó Akashi, ¿Por qué odias tanto que juegue?

\- ¡Porque perdiste! -¡tu derrota fue humillante! -Te dejaste abatir por la duda. Dudaste de ti y de tus capacidades. Fue por ese momento de debilidad, que tu equipo perdió.

\- No perdí solamente yo- le dijo tranquilo y con la mirada seria- perdió el equipo completo, no puedo hacer todo solo. Aunque sea absoluto y sea el capitán, no puedo solo- respondía la segunda personalidad de Akashi la que ya había tomado total control de él.

\- Era tu responsabilidad ganar…

\- ¿Por qué odias tanto que sea feliz? ¿por qué mejor no te desases de mí de una buena vez? – mándame que con la familia de mi madre a vivir a Inglaterra y así no me verás más

\- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo mal agradecido?- gritó el padre de Akashi levantándose violentamente y acercándose a él. ¡Aquí se te ha dado todo!

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué me has dado?- ¿Apoyo? ¿Respeto?- ¿Cariño?- ¡Ahhhh sí, verdad, has sido un padre tan bueno y amoroso conmigo!- sonrió malévolamente irónico - Tú tratas a todo el mundo según tus conveniencias, usas a la gente- quizás eso si lo saqué de ti- le dijo tan seco y frío que su padre llegó a asombrarse.

\- Para eso están, para eso les pago. Todos deben obedecer mis órdenes. Todo debe hacerse según yo digo. Y eso vas a hacer tú también. Usar a todos para lograr tus objetivos- le dijo tan cerca de su rostro que Akashi pudo sentir hasta su aliento a tabaco.

Los gritos de Masaomi podían oírse desde fuera de la habitación. Una de las sirvientas corrió a buscar al tío de Akashi para avisarle. El corrió a la oficina del padre de Akashi, pero decidió no entrar y escuchar. No quería empeorar las cosas.

\- Lo siento, pero no te obedeceré- le dijo Akashi serio

\- Quisiera ver que lo intentes- rió su Padre. - Ya tuve suficiente de ti- retírate

\- ¿Dudas de mí? ¡Eso ya será un aliciente para no hacerlo!- de todas formas aquí te dejo la carta del director. Para que la firmes y rápido- no tengo toda la noche.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó su padre acercándose a él.

\- Qué la firmes rápido- le contestó Akashi desafiando a su padre.

\- ¿A quien vienes a darles órdenes imbécil?- le gritó su padre dándole una gran bofetada

\- A ti- le respondió Akashi (Su padre volvió a golpearlo en el rostro más fuerte que la vez anterior)

\- ¡Vas a dejar ese equipo y me obedecerás!- le gritó

\- No, no te obedeceré- le contestó. Mi madre me dejó jugar mientras vivía, prefiero vivir bajo sus enseñanzas que bajo las tuyas.

Su padre lo volvió a golpear.

\- No metas a tu madre en esto. Aquí mando yo.

\- Si respetaras su memoria, dejarías que jugara. Ella me enseñó y permitió jugar- prefiero obedecerla a ella y no a ti - le dijo Akashi

\- No me interesa, no jugarás- no me desafíes o verás lo que soy capaz de hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? - ¿Te Desharás de mí, cómo lo hiciste con mi madre. ¿O crees que ella no sabía que la engañabas?. Cómo a todos, también la utilizaste a ella por su fortuna. ¿Verdad? ¡Su sonrisa siempre fue triste, y era porque nunca la quisiste! ¡tú la mataste! ¡tú hiciste que se enfermara y no hiciste nada por sanarla! ¿te convenía que muriera? ¿verdad?

El Padre de Akashi lo golpeó tan fuerte, que lo dejó sangrando de inmediato.

\- ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad?- le preguntó el Akashi emperador sonriendo mientras la sangre le corría por la cara. – Adelante, sigue golpeándome

El Padre de Akashi volvió a golpearlo y cuando intentó golpearlo una vez más, Akashi le sujetó la mano e impidió el golpe. Su padre se sorprendió. Akashi era muy fuerte.

\- ¡No te atrevas a volver a golpearme otra vez!- le dijo el Akashi Absoluto con la mirada desfigurada. En el escritorio de su padre, había una cuchillo abre cartas, lo tomó rápidamente, y lo puso en el cuello de su padre – Sería muy fácil para mí demostrar que fue en defensa propia- con los golpes que me has dado-

El tío de Akashi entró corriendo al despacho y detuvo todo. Quedó impactado al ver la escena. Akashi con su rostro totalmente hinchado y su ropa cubierta de sangre, amenazando a su padre con un cuchillo, con una mirada totalmente fuera de sí.

\- ¡Eres un padre terrible!. – ¡Déjame vivir mi vida en paz, si es que quiero seguir viviéndola!. - Si quieres mañana parto a estudiar a otro país y hoy será el último día que nos veamos- dijo tirando el cuchillo violentamente hacia el escritorio de su padre, el cual quedó en el mismo lugar de donde lo tomó. Su padre había quedado impresionado.

El padre de Akashi temblaba de ira, susto y de la impresión. Akashi miró a su Tío y le dijo:

\- Gracias por llegar a tiempo- estuve a punto de asesinar a este hombre – le dijo Akashi de lo más tranquilo.

\- Seijuro - déjame ver tu cara- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su tío para ver si tenía fractura o algo

\- No es necesario - estoy bien- Gracias por todos estos años que me has cuidado y has hecho el rol de Padre. Realmente te aprecio. -Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa con lágrimas en sus ojos y se fue caminando como si nada a su habitación.

\- Masaomi- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el tío de Akashi, Ayumu

\- No, desconozco a ese joven que me atacó. Ese no era él.

\- Masaomi- hace tiempo que ustedes no tienen una relación. – claro que no sabes cómo es, apenas estás en casa y cuando llegas, sólo le exiges -Eres demasiado estricto con él. Tu hijo ya perdió a su madre y siente que no tiene padre…

Masaomi lo miró sorprendido…

\- Ahora -¿por qué ese afán tuyo de que deje el equipo?. Es el mejor. Yo fui a ver el partido. Y su equipo perdió por un punto. Una persona que no conoce la derrota nunca, nunca podrá enfrentarse a los problemas ni a los fracasos.

\- Ayumu- déjame solo por favor

\- Cometes un gran error con él. – Obviamente no irá a clases. No puede ir en el estado en que le dejaste la cara.

\- Está bien- yo me ausentaré un par de días. Debo pensar algunas cosas.

\- OK, yo me encargaré- y diciendo esto se retiró.

Mientras tanto las dos personalidades de Akashi luchaban en su mente.

\- Debiste haber acabado con él. Serías el heredero de inmediato. Ya no tendrías que estar sometido a él ni nadie. Tendrías libertad absoluta.

\- No puedo, es mi padre. – contestaba Akashi a su otro yo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- seguir viviendo así, con esta deshonra. ¡De haber perdido! - ¿De haber sido agredido de esta forma?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le decía Akashi

\- Acaba con esta tortura ya. -Tu eres un ser absoluto. Superior. Quizás este mundo no está preparado para ti.

\- Este mundo es cruel- lloraba Akashi

\- Ve y reúnete con tu madre. ¿No solían ver las estrellas desde tu terraza?. - Ve ahí y de seguro la podrás ver y te podrás ir con ella.

\- Sería todo tan fácil- acabar con todo ahora

\- Es fácil- le decía su otro yo

\- No, no puedo hacer eso, eso sería la mayor cobardía, y yo no soy cobarde. Además tengo amigos…

\- ¿Qué amigos? ¿qué familia?, todos viven sus vidas y bajo el alero de nuestro padre. A nadie le importaría. Nuestro padre luego encontrara con quien reemplazarnos.

\- Eso es verdad…

\- ¿Ves?- no eres ni somos necesarios- Acaba con todo.

\- Este es un buen lugar para terminar todo. Aquí viví los mejores años de mi vida. Aquí conocí a Kuroko y a los demás. Aquí viví con mi madre. Al menos hoy vi a Aomine. Me gustaría verlos a todos una vez más… sobre todo a Tetsuya, quisiera pedirle perdón por el daño.

\- Háblales por teléfono- es ahora o nunca. Después no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- Lo sé- dijo Akashi tomando su celular, pero no tengo fuerzas para hablar.

Akashi se quedó unos minutos pensando, mirando su celular, y se limitó a escribir un mensaje especial para sus 4 compañeros de la Generación de milagros y otro especial para Kuroko.

Para la Generación de los Milagros decía:

"Fue un gusto haberlos conocido y jugar con cada uno de ustedes. Se han convertido en excelentes jugadores y seguramente tienen un futuro brillante en sus manos. Favor cuídenlo. Cuiden a su compañeros y aprendan a jugar en equipo. Sé que no soy quien para decirles esto, pero fue lo que aprendí de todos estos partidos que acabamos de jugar. Sé que no fui el mejor capitán para ustedes, y lo lamento. Si hubiera conducido al equipo de mejor manera, y no hubiera potenciado las individualidades por sobre el trabajo de equipo, hoy seríamos un equipo invencible. Por desgracia, no lo supe ver y mis propios miedos de quedarme rezagado y ser superado por ustedes también interfirieron en mi "liderazgo".

Sepan que los aprecio a cada uno y me llevo de cada uno de ustedes los mejores recuerdos. Se me vienen muchas anécdotas a la cabeza y momento felices que jamás olvidaré". Gracias por soportarme y seguir mis instrucciones aún cuando muchas veces no estuvieron de acuerdo. Un abrazo para todos.

El mensaje de Kuroko fue algo distinto:

"Siempre supe que tu manera de ver el basketball y el trabajo en equipo era la forma correcta de trabajar. Siempre dijimos que eras la sombra del equipo, pero en verdad, eras nuestra luz, nuestro gran punto de unión. Discúlpame por no ser un buen líder, por dejar que el equipo se desuniera y por hacerte llegar odiar el basketball. Fue un agrado conocerte, jugar contigo y que me consideraras tu amigo a pesar de la forma en la que me comporté. Si pudiera volver atrás el tiempo, cambiaría muchas cosas, pero no puedo. Soy una mala persona y muy infeliz. Aunque suene ilógico (viniendo de mí) me gustó perder contra ti y tu equipo. Me enseñaste a conocer la derrota y a conocer la humildad. Te tengo en gran estima Tetsuya, admiro tu temple, espíritu de lucha y superación. No te rindas nunca y no dejes que gente como yo, te haga odiar algo que amas. Me llevo grandes recuerdos tuyos y anécdotas felices. Realmente vivimos momentos increíbles todos juntos. Gracias por seguirme como líder, aún cuando eso significó, sacrificarte a ti mismo". Dale mis saludos a tu madre, quien siempre me apreció por ser el hijo de su preciada amiga, espero poder reunirme con ella pronto.


	9. Kuroko Akashi

KUROKO - AKASHI

Kuroko se encontraba ya instalado en el departamento de Kagami. Habían pasado a buscar algunas cosas a su casa (entre otras la comida de Tetsuya 2) y Kagami se había instalado a cocinar mientras Kuroko se había quedado sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión. No quería sentirse un inútil, por lo que quiso ayudar a Kagami, pero éste lo había enviado de vuelta a controlar al cachorro para que no le destrozara el departamento.

Cenaron prácticamente en silencio. Kuroko moría de hambre y la comida estaba deliciosa. Kagami miraba con satisfacción, como Kuroko (que usualmente comía muy poco) estaba devorando su comida. Eso lo tenía muy feliz. ¡Nada mejor que cocinar para alguien que disfrute la comida que le preparas!

\- ¡Delicioso!- exclamó Kuroko – ¡Cocinas realmente bien Kagami!

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado Kuroko- le respondió Kagami - ¿Quieres ver una película?

\- No, tengo sueño- si no te molesta, prefiero dormir. –

\- Puedes usar el otro cuarto o bien mi dormitorio- le dijo Kagami. Ahí estarás más cómodo….

\- ¡Estás loco!- usaré el otro cuarto, tu cama es tuya, vete a acostar.

\- Si quieres, duerme a mi lado- la cama es grande- le dijo sonrojándose- ¡Pero te juro que si le cuentas a alguien de esto, te mato Kuroko Tetsuya!

\- No Kagami- estaremos bien- le dijo Kuroko.

\- OK, entonces me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Kuroko se puso su pijama, se lavó los dientes y se acomodó en el otro cuarto.

Al cabo de un rato, Kuroko escuchó roncar a Kagami, por lo que intentó conciliar el sueño. A pesar de estar muy cómodo no podía dormir. Su cabeza le dolía. No recordaba haber llorado cómo lo había hecho hoy. Sólo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Tetsuya 2 se despertó y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Kuroko se rió. El cachorro se sintió feliz y comenzó a ladrarle de felicidad.

\- No, no ladres- lo retó Kuroko- despertarás a Kagami y queremos caerle bien- ¿está bien?- le dijo al cachorro.

Había pasado más de una hora y Kuroko, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Decidió levantarse e instalarse en el sillón. (Era realmente de su medida). Kagami mantenía de punto fijo unas mantas en él y se había tapado con ellas. A pesar de que hacía frío afuera, el departamento contaba con calefacción, por lo cual no sentía frío. Su cachorro se subió sobre él y se acurrucó a su lado.

Cómo no podía dormir, encendió el televisor y se puso a ver una película. Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Kuroko llegó a saltar de la impresión, pero más impresión le dio ver quien lo estaba llamando a esa hora de la noche.

\- Tetsu, disculpa la hora, ¿pero viste el mensaje de Akashi?

\- No, no he mirado mi celular. ¿Por qué, qué pasó Aomine? – le preguntó preocupado. Kagami despertó y adormilado caminó hacia Kuroko.

\- Mandó un mensaje extraño, como despidiéndose. Hoy me encontré con él y me dijo que su padre le había prohibido seguir jugando en el equipo de Basketball y tuvo que renunciar.

\- ¿Cómo? -¿Le prohibió jugar? ¿Por qué?

\- Por perder la final… -¡Pero no me distraigas Tetsu! - Hablé recién con Kise y los demás y todos pensamos lo peor. Queremos ir a su casa. ¿Nos acompañas?. Iremos todos, menos Murasakibara obviamente.

\- Déjame leer que me escribió- a Kuroko le temblaban las manos. Leyó el mensaje en voz alta y supo de inmediato cual era el plan de Akashi.

\- Tu mensaje es distinto al de nosotros- le comentó Aomine

\- Voy saliendo para allá- le dijo decidido. ¡Espero podamos llegar a tiempo!- exclamó asustado. En 20 minutos estaré en su casa, juntémonos allá.

\- ¿Crees que Akashi hago algo en su contra?- le preguntó Kagami incrédulo

\- Tú no conoces a su padre, es terrible. Si lo obligó a dejar el basketball… me da miedo pensar cómo podría haber reaccionado (dijo Kuroko pensando en la segunda personalidad de Akashi)

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Kagami, al ver cómo le temblaban las manos de nervios a Kuroko

\- No, no te preocupes- le respondió. Irán los demás. Nos encontraremos allá.

\- Entonces con mayor razón voy – le dijo a modo protector.

Se levantaron en 5 minutos, y llegaron en el tiempo estimado a la mansión de Akashi. Tetsuya 2 se tuvo que quedar solo. Tocaron el timbre y a pesar de lo tarde que era, una de las sirvientas salió a abrir la puerta.

\- Necesitamos ver a Akashi urgente- gritó Kuroko

\- A estas horas es imposible- le respondió la sirvienta. – El señorito está durmiendo.

\- Entonces déjeme hablar con su tío Ayumu, es urgente.

La mujer vio la cara de angustia que tenía Kuroko, y producto de todo lo sucedido en esa casa horas antes, la mujer tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ella los dejó pasar al hall principal de la casa, mientras iba en busca del tío de Akashi. Pero Kuroko, no perdió el tiempo, y subió corriendo a la habitación de Akashi, seguido por Kagami y los demás.

Obviamente la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo. Kuroko comenzó a llamar a Akashi pero este no le contestaba. Kuroko intentó abrir a la fuerza la puerta con su cuerpo en señal de desesperación, pero con su contextura, solo consiguió hacerse daño. Kagami y Aomine en cambio, de una pura patada, lograron derribar la puerta. Vieron la habitación y nadie se encontraba ahí. De pronto una ráfaga de viento hizo que las cortinas se movieran y corrieron al balcón, donde encontraron a Akashi arriba de la terraza, sin siquiera sujetarse, con la mirada ida, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Akashi!- le gritó Kuroko- bájate de ahí, es peligroso.

Akashi se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que alguien llegaría en ese momento.

\- ¡Ven!- te ayudo a bajar- dijo Kuroko acercándose a él, mirando hacia abajo y ofreciéndole su mano. La habitación de Akashi estaba en el cuarto piso. Una caída desde ahí, sería mortal.

\- ¡No se acerquen! - ¡Por favor Tetsuya!- déjame disfrutar de mis últimos momentos. - Favor váyanse- vete- quiero contemplar las estrellas por última vez, tal cual lo hacía con mi madre.

\- ¡Akashi, no hagas tonterías! - ¡vuelve en ti!- le dijo Midorima sorprendido por el estado de su cara y ropa.

Por las mejillas de Akashi corrían unas finas lágrimas.

\- No arruines tu vida Akashi, tienes un talento grandioso- ¡No desperdicies eso!- le gritó Kise desesperado

\- De qué sirve el talento o la inteligencia, si no eres feliz Ryouta. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí feliz. Me siento vació, triste, ni siquiera soy una buena persona. Solo traigo infelicidad a los demás. No encuentro un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. No tengo amigos ni familia que me aprecie.

En eso llegaron algunos sirvientes acompañados por su tío Ayumu. Quienes se quedaron escuchando. Su padre, quien dormía cerca de su habitación, había llegado primero, asustado por los gritos y golpes.

\- ¡Akashi no puedes terminar así!- a tu madre no le gustaría eso

\- Gracias Tetsuya- pero ya está decidido. No quiero seguir viviendo esta vida de mierda- y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Kuroko se acercó a el sigilosamente. Akashi que podía sentir su presencia lo notó, caminó más hacia fuera del balcón y le volvió a gritar:

\- ¡No te acerques más!- ¿por qué vinieron?- yo sólo quería disculparme con ustedes antes de partir. ¡Déjenme escoger como diablos me quiero ir. ¡Odio esta vida!- ¡nunca les pedí que vinieran!

\- Akashi ven- aún nos tienes a nosotros. Somos amigos a pesar de todo. Pero no permitas que esto acabe aquí- le dijo Aomine. Aún tenemos tiempos para reparar nuestros errores.

Akashi les dirigió una mirada a todos los que ahí estaban y todos se percataron cómo estaba su cara y su ropa.

\- ¿Me veo bien verdad?- les preguntó sonriendo. Bueno, esto pasa cuando contradigo a mi señor padre y por perder la final. Claro que ustedes entenderán que el emperador, no se iba a quedar quieto viendo cómo lo golpeaban, así que lo amenacé con un cuchillo. – Con gusto lo hubiera matado en ese momento. ¿Creen que eso es normal?- sonrió triste.

\- Akashi- las cosas se salieron de control- tú solo te defendiste- le decía su Tío.

\- No tío, yo realmente lo quería matar por todo lo que me ha hecho, todos estos años. .

\- Akashi- ven- le volvió a extender la mano Kuroko.

\- ¿Por qué Tetsuya? – ¿después de todo lo que te hice sufrir?- fui un pésimo capitán. Dejé que todo se destruyera. Permití cosas que nunca debí dejar que pasaran, y tu aún así quieres que yo esté aquí.

\- Eso no es nada, con lo que sufriría si tu murieras- le dijo Kuroko con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mal que mal, somos amigos de infancia.

\- Tetsuya en verdad, no quiero seguir….el vació es tan grande que de verdad… no puedo… no quiero… sollozaba

\- Nadie nunca dijo que esto sería fácil Akashi. Pero eres una persona con demasiados dones. Si me comparara contigo, yo debería estar parado en ese balcón y no tú.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Tú eres una excelente persona!- ¡no usas a la gente como yo lo hago!- tú siempre piensas en los demás, tienes amigos y una familia que te adora! … Yo en cambio, estoy solo, el vacío es inmenso…

\- Akashi, yo soy solo una sombra- débil y sin ninguna gran habilidad. Tú puedes superarte aún más, puedes lograr lo que quieras

\- Todo eso que dices, es culpa mía… yo no te enseñé muchas cosas- lo miró acongojado.

\- Entonces ven, quédate conmigo y enséñamelas. Aprende de tus errores y corrígelos. Sino, tu alma no descansará en paz.

Entonces reza porque así sea Tetsuya- le dijo Akashi sonriendo.

Seijuro Akashi volvió a mirar las estrellas detenidamente. Luego, dejó de llorar y una cálida sonrisa se reflejó en su cara. Podía verla. Estaba ahí. La imagen de su madre le sonreía. Sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia delante para tocarla…. Kuroko cerró los ojos.

Continuará...


	10. kuroko-Akashi-Kagami

Akashi, al darse cuenta que caería, giró sobre su pie izquierdo que apenas alcanzó a tocar el borde de la baranda de la terraza, lo que le permitió caer violentamente al suelo. Su cara y todo su cuerpo, se azotó de tal forma, que Kuroko pensó que había caído inconsciente. Kuroko corrió hacia él ayudando a Akashi a sentarse sobre las frías baldosas.

\- Tetsuya, pídeles que salgan por favor- le pidió muy bajito, casi inaudible para el mismo Kuroko.

\- Por favor salgan todos - pidió Kuroko.- Yo me quedaré aquí con él.

Todos salieron de la habitación de mala gana. Kagami lo hizo a regañadientes. No quería dejar a Kuroko con ese loco demente.

Kuroko miraba de reojo a Akashi quien no se movía de su posición. Tenía la mirada perdida. Parecía una estatua, si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera lo había visto pestañar.

\- Ven Akashi- entremos a tu habitación- hace frío en este lugar- le dijo Kuroko extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Akashi la tomó y se paró apenas. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era su pecho. Sentía una opresión en él, que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Kuroko lo llevó hasta su cama y ahí se quedó sentado por unos minutos. Akashi comenzó a temblar. Parecía estar en shock. Kuroko lo recostó en su cama y lo cubrió con las mantas. Akashi apenas sintió el contacto con su almohada, comenzó llorar como un crío, su llanto era desgarrador.

\- Akashi-kun- le dijo Kuroko acariciándole tiernamente. – Ya verás que de alguna forma, las cosas mejorarán de ahora en adelante.

Pero Akashi no le respondía solo lloraba. Kuroko no sabía bien qué hacer. Sabía que Akashi no querría que lo viera así. Quizás sería mejor salir. Y dejar que entrara su tío…

\- Akashi-kun, iré por tu tío – me imagino que prefieres que esté él aquí …..

\- No- le dijo Akashi entre sollozos- Por favor quédate a mi lado un rato más- no me dejes solo – le dijo sin mirarlo, buscando la mano de Kuroko.

\- Aquí me quedaré, todo lo que necesites Akashi- le dijo Kuroko emocionado sosteniendo su mano– Siempre podrás contar conmigo, los dos.

Akashi se sorprendió con ese comentario. Sabía que Kuroko se refería a su otro yo. Aquel que casi lo había lanzado al vacío y que por un acto reflejo de su otro ser conciente más interno, logró salvarse en el último segundo de morir.

\- Kuroko, tengo miedo- le reconoció Akashi. – Ya no sé quien soy, no me reconozco a mí mismo. En algún punto, siento que el Akashi Seijuro se perdió. No sé que quedó de mí. Siento que soy pedazos de algo roto.

\- Bueno, tendrás que comenzar a componer esos pedazos y a unirlos. Y descubrir quien eres. Pronto te darás cuenta, que ustedes son solo uno, que no tienen que vivir en forma independientes, doblegándose entre sí, solo tienen que escoger volver a vivir unidos. Ya que ambos, son Akashi Seijuro.

\- Suena tan fácil- pero no sé si podré- sollozaba. No tengo las fuerzas ahora.

\- Bueno, ya las tendrás, el Akashi-kun que yo conozco, puede vencer todos los obstáculos. Es la persona más fuerte e inteligente que conozco, solo que estás cansado y triste. Es tiempo de recargar energías, y volver a empezar.

\- ¿Aún después de todo el daño que he hecho?

Kuroko sonrió.

\- No es que todo sea tu culpa Akashi-kun, no te asignes toda la responsabilidad. – Finalmente he llegado a creer que las cosas sucedieron cómo tenían que suceder. – Creo que algo llamado "destino" que es más poderoso que todos nosotros, actuó como tenía que actuar.

Akashi no podía para de llorar. Kuroko lloraba a su lado en silencio. Era muy duro verlo así. Solo recordar haberlo visto lanzarse al vacío, hacía que su pecho se comprimiera.

El llanto de Akashi podía traspasar las paredes y todos estaban muy conmocionados. Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido. El Padre de Akashi estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tapándose la cara horrorizado.

\- Déjame llevármelo a Inglaterra con mi familia- quizás allá pueda descansar , distraerse y recuperarse- le dijo su cuñado sentándose a su lado. Mi madre añora volver a verle al igual que mis hermanas. Allá tiene primos. Quizás un cambio le vendría bien.

\- Lo pensaré- le contestó escuetamente. Todo se salió de control.

\- Si, no puedo creer cuando llegamos hasta este punto.

Aomine miraba como Kagami parecía un león enjaulado. Sabía perfectamente, que quería entrar a ese cuarto y estar cerca de Kuroko en caso de que lo necesitara. Aomine lo miraba con envidia. Sin duda, Kagami era mucho mejor hombre que él.

\- Tetsuya he hecho todo mal. He vivido mi vida en pos de lo que mi padre me ha obligado hacer, aún cuando sabía que esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Tú siempre me lo dijiste, y aún así, no te hice caso. Tus consejos siempre se asemejaron a los de mi madre. ¡La extraño tanto!. Tampoco se me permitió llorar su muerte ni nada. No puedo ni recordarla, ni mencionarla. No soy libre. No tengo amigos, porque me creo un ser absoluto y no permito que nadie me contradiga ni desafíe. Tetsuya, no quiero seguir así.

\- Akashi, tu vida sin dudas no ha sido difícil. Pero si tienes amigos, en tu escuela todos te admiran, también hay personas que te quieren. Mira a tu tío, viviendo acá, sólo por ti. Su casa y familia están en Inglaterra. Nos tienes a nosotros y sé que no es mucho pero también me tienes a mí.

Akashi lloraba más fuerte.

\- Extraño tanto a mi madre- la vi sufrir tanto y nadie hizo nada por ella.

\- Eso no es así, mi madre era su amiga, ella sufría, pero porque sabía que partiría luego producto de su enfermedad y que los dejaría solos. Tu padre hizo todo lo posible y contrató a los mejores médicos para que la ayudaran, pero ya era muy tarde.

Akashi sollozó más fuerte. Lloraba como un niño pequeño. Lloró al menos por una hora más. Kuroko estuvo a su lado hasta que producto del cansancio cayó profundamente dormido.

Kuroko salió muy despacio de la habitación. Afuera pudo encontrarse con Kagami que cabeceaba sentado en el suelo, con el tío y el padre de Akashi, que estaban atentos a todo.

Kagami al sentir la voz de Kuroko se despertó de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Ayumu a Kuroko

\- Se quedó dormido hace unos 10 minutos. Los ojos de Kuroko estaban sumamente rojos e hinchados. Producto de todo lo que había llorado junto a Akashi.

\- ¡Gracias Kuroko por venir y salvar a mi hijo!- le decía el padre de Akashi

Kuroko lo miró muy serio con su inexpresivo rostro. El Padre de Akashi entendió muy bien esa mirada.

\- Kuroko - Ya perdí a mi esposa, no quiero perder a mi único hijo.

\- Entonces hágaselo saber- nunca en mi vida pensé que lo vería así- Golpeado, herido, derrotado. - Su hijo producto de todo lo vivido ha desarrollado dos personalidades. El que se hace llamar "el yo absoluto" que no quiere dejarlo vivir. Hay que tratar que vuelva el Akashi normal.

\- ¿ El yo absoluto?- le preguntó el Padre de Akashi

\- Akashi desarrolló esa segunda personalidad. Cuando él aparece, nadie lo puede contradecir. Se cree dueño y señor de la verdad, y puede llegar a ponerse muy violento. Aunque creo que usted, ya tuvo un encuentro con él ¿Verdad?

\- Debemos llamar al doctor- comentó su tío

\- Si- hazlo, de inmediato.

\- Chicos, quieren dormir un poco- les podemos facilitar unas habitaciones.

\- Lo lamentamos, pero ahora tenemos clases- dijo Kagami en tono posesivo, tomando a Kuroko por el brazo.

\- Yo hablaré con sus escuelas. Conozco al director, les diré que tuve un problema y que les pedí que me ayudaran. De seguro no lo objetará

\- Yo tengo prueba, no puedo faltar -dijo Kise, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo pero no se había perdido ninguna palabra de lo que se había dicho.

\- Yo también- dijo Aomine. - Si falto, estoy muerto.

Midorima estaba en shock. Pero él también debía regresar.

\- Está bien. Mis hombres los llevarán a su casas y luego a sus escuelas. Les agradezco que hayan venido a avisarnos, y que hayamos podido detener esta desgracia. Se los agradezco. Por favor, les pido que no comenten a nadie lo que aquí ocurrió. Ya que, me temo que si este rumor se extiende, ahí sí que sería el fin…

\- No se preocupe, no comentaremos nada- El tema es demasiado delicado. Akashi fue nuestro capitán y nos condujo a muchas victorias. Es lo Menos que le debemos- le respondió Aomine

\- Kagami- kun ve tú- yo me quedaré- le decía Kuroko a Kagami. - Quiero ver cómo despierta y qué dice el doctor.

\- No, no te dejaré aquí solo- exclamó enojado. – Vas a terminar desmayándote- Sólo vamos a descansar un rato.

\- Llamaré de inmediato al doctor para que lo vea. No vaya a ser que despierte y sea peor- dijo el padre de Akashi

\- Bien - ¿dónde podemos descansar un rato?- preguntó Kagami

\- Aquí hay una habitación que pueden utilizar. Tiene dos camas ¿o prefieren una habitación individual?.

\- No se preocupe. Esta estará bien- de todas formas, no creo que podamos dormir mucho- le respondió Kagami.

\- Cualquier cosa les avisaremos. Y luego de eso, el Padre de Akashi fue a llamar al doctor y su tío Ayumu fue a supervisar el sueño de su sobrino.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kagami – Este día ha sido emocionalmente duro para ti- le preguntó Kagami preocupado.

\- No, creo que no lo estoy. Lo único que quiero es dormir Kagami-kun. - En verdad, si prefieres, anda a tu casa a descansar. No vale la pena que te quedes aquí. Ni siquiera eres amigo de Akashi

\- Puede que no lo sea de él, pero si soy tu amigo. Y no me gusta nada el aspecto que tienes. Se nota que no estás bien.

\- No- Le dijo Kuroko conmocionado. – Siento que se me va a reventar la cabeza.

Kagami lo miró y por primera vez pudo notar lo que estaba sintiendo Kuroko al mirarlo a sus ojos, lo había podido ver. Kagami se acercó a él y revolvió los cabellos de la forma en que siempre lo solía hacer, y lo arrastró al dormitorio.

A pesar de estar extenuados, Kagami no podía dormir. Todo había sido muy fuerte. Nunca pensó que Akashi estuviera tan mal y fuera tan infeliz. Él que era un As del deporte, había sido el capitán de la generación de los milagros, era millonario y tenía excelentes notas, no pensó que tuviera una vida tan miserable, que sintiera tantas culpas y llevara una vida tan infeliz. De hecho le sorprendió que su padre lo hubiera golpeado de esa forma tan brutal. Tenía el rostro deformado y su ropa estaba toda cubierta de sangre.

Pero lo más que le llamó la atención, fue que hubiera cedido ante las palabras de Kuroko y que sólo hubiera querido hablar y estar con él, teniendo a Mirodima ahí, quien era mucho más cercano a él. O a su tío. Sólo había querido hablar y estar con él en un momento así. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿sería que Kuroko era capaz de transmitirle la paz que necesitaba? ¿Qué sentía Akashi por Kuroko?. Aomine le había mostrado el mensaje que les había enviado a los demás, y era distinto al que le había enviado a Kuroko. A Kagami se le encogía el corazón de pensar en cómo tenía los ojos su compañero por tanto llorar ese día.

Kagami sabía que era una idiotez sentir celos de una persona que había estado a punto de suicidarse y que era prácticamente un psicópata demente. Pero la reacción de ambos le había llamado la atención. Pero bueno, Kuroko había andado especialmente sensible ese día. Y lo vivido había dejado a todos impactados. Miró a Kuroko de reojo, y pensó en lo mal que lo había visto. Al menos, al parecer, se había quedado dormido y ya no lloraba.

\- ¡Pensar que hace unas horas atrás estábamos tranquilos en mi departamento!- pensó frustrado - iba a tener dos días a Kuroko solo para él en su casa y eso se había arruinado gracias a este episodio- ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?- se cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Pero igual no pudo ignorar que tener entre sus brazos a Kuroko se había sentido muy bien. Su olor, su calidez, su sensibilidad, le habían sorprendido de sobremanera. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca como hace unas horas atrás en la plaza. Kuroko nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y su cara no solía mostrar ninguna expresión. Salvo su cara de enojo, que realmente intimidaba a cualquiera que lo viera.

Kagami seguía pensando en él, cuando sintió a Kuroko moverse, y vio como se secaba las lágrimas que volvían a correr por sus mejillas. Seguramente Kuroko pensaba que él se había quedado dormido. Luego, un pequeño sollozo.

Kagami no lo pensó dos veces. Se puso de pie y se acercó sigilosamente a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien Kuroko?- le preguntó estúpidamente, ya que era obvio que no, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

Kuroko estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que Kagami se sentó en la cama y le hizo un suave cariño en la cabeza.

\- Si quieres llorar, hazlo Kuroko. No ha sido un día fácil – le dijo con tono dulce.

Ante esas palabras Kuroko no se resistió y continuó desahogando la pena que sentía. Kagami estaba triste por su amigo. Le acariciaba el pelo en forma cariñosa.

\- Discúlpame Kagami-kun – en verdad, me da vergüenza que me veas así- le dijo Kuroko secándose las lágrimas y sentándose a su lado

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Kuroko?- le preguntó

\- Porque sé que odias a la gente débil , no quiero decepcionarte más aún

\- No digas eso Kuroko- le dijo triste Kagami- tú no podrías decepcionarme. Y no eres débil.

\- ¿Cómo que no?- no tengo ni un tercio de tu fuerza y tenacidad. Nuestras diferencias son obvias. Y más encima, no puedo parar de llorar…

\- Bueno, eso es sinónimo de que eres un humano. Si no estuvieras así, me preocuparía en verdad.

Kuroko apoyó su frente en el hombro de Kagami. (Kagami se sonrojó).

\- Kagami, trata de dormir- hace frío y estás helado- disculpa por no dejarte hacerlo. Si quieres me voy a otra habitación.

\- No, por ningún motivo. Quiero estar contigo. No podré dormir si no estás cerca de mí – quiero cuidarte- le respondió lo más honesto posible.

El corazón de Kuroko brincó de emoción por unos segundos.

\- Entonces tápate y métete aquí conmigo- le dijo Kuroko abriendo la cama cosa que Kagami se pudiera meter.

Kagami lo deseaba. Sabía que si no estaba a su lado no estaría en paz. Pero tenía miedo de sus actos. La cama era más pequeña que la suya y estarían demasiado juntos. No quería que su cuerpo lo traicionara. Pero si algo tenía claro, era que quería sentir la calidez de Kuroko.

\- Está bien- Muévete- le dijo en un tono que sonara lo más indiferente posible.

Kuroko al sentir a Kagami al lado suyo se tranquilizó de inmediato.

Al cabo de un rato, cayó profundamente dormido. Kagami no podía dormirse, se sentía demasiado nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca. Quería tocarlo, hacerle cariño, besarlo...

\- ¿Besarlo?- se preguntó para si mismo exaltado. Será mejor que me vaya a otra habitación rápido antes que haga alguna estupidez y haga que Kuroko no quiera volver a verme o hablarme.

Kagami se iba a levantar cuando de pronto, Kuroko se gira y se acomoda plácidamente en su pecho. Lo escucha suspirar y siente su respiración cerca de él. Kagami no pudo resistirse y se acomodó colocando su cabeza apoyada suavemente entre los cabellos de Kuroko y lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos.

Kuroko volvió a acomodarse y quedaron sumamente apegados. Kagami sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a ese contacto tan cercano y cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por horas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a calmarse y el sueño por fin lo estaba venciendo, cuando de pronto Kuroko abrió repentinamente los ojos, un poco acalorado.

Kagami no se había percatado de esto, ya que tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero Kuroko pudo escuchar cómo latía el corazón de Kagami en esos momentos. Se sintió feliz. El corazón de Kuroko también se aceleró. No quería moverse, no quería despertar a Kagami, no quería que ese momento se acabara, pero era tanto el calor que sentía, qué debía hacerlo.

Se movió con cuidado, y subió su cabeza, quedando a la altura de Kagami, separándose un poco de él. Kagami mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no quería que Kuroko supiera que estaba despierto. Los ojos celestes de Kuroko se centraron en el rostro de Kagami. La noche estaba aclarando y poco a poco comenzaba a amanecer. De pronto, un pequeño rayo de luz entró por las cortinas. Kuroko no recordaba haber podido observar con tanta detención el rostro de su amigo. Un mechón de pelo le cubría el rostro, lo que desentonaba. Kuroko movió su mano y lo acomodó. El movimiento fue con tanta suavidad y ternura que Kagami no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos.

Se estuvieron mirando por algunos segundos sin decir nada. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente. Kagami se sentía sonrojado, nervioso, ansioso. Por otro lado Kuroko estaba totalmente tranquilo y su rostro no mostraba reacción alguna. Salvo la intensa y profunda mirada con la que lo veía.

\- Creo que nunca te había mirado fijamente a tus ojos Kagami. En verdad, hablan mucho de ti.-

\- ¡Qué insólito!- yo siempre te miro a los ojos y nunca puedo saber nada de ti- le dijo Kagami con tono frustrado. Salvo hoy.

\- Eso es porque no te detienes a pensar en nada más que no sea el Basketball y en comer- sonrió Kuroko

\- ¡No te burles de mí!- ¡Tu también querías ganarle a toda la tropa de zánganos de la Generación de los Milagros!

\- Oye, yo también pertenecía al grupo de zánganos- de pronto la mirada de Kuroko se tornó seria.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero...

\- Si, sólo te estaba molestando Kagami-kun – le respondió Kuroko sonriendo

\- Lo sé- pero no, no sólo pienso en eso últimamente -le dijo nervioso Kagami esquivando los ojos de Kuroko.

\- ¿En qué más piensas?- le preguntó Kuroko intrigado

Kagami no sabía que responder. Su corazón latía a mil por horas y estaba muy nervioso. Kuroko que era muy hábil en lo relacionado a la reacción de las personas pudo notarlo de inmediato, pero no quiso incomodarlo ni presionarlo.

\- ¿Tengo los ojos muy hinchados?- le preguntó Kuroko para cambiar de tema

Kagami se descompuso. Había estado a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos. Se había quedado con todos las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

\- Sí, y rojos.

\- ¿Te parece si nos vamos?- Nigou está solo en tu casa- espero que esté todo en orden.

\- Si ese perro hizo algo Kuroko….

\- Es un cachorro Kagami- seguramente "algo" hizo - ¿No crees?

Kagami puso los ojos en blanco y se irritó pensando en ese perro que tanto le molestaba. Rápidamente se levantaron, hicieron la camas, y salieron a ver cómo estaban las cosas.

El Padre de Akashi les contó que el doctor, le había prescrito unos medicamentos para tranquilizarlo y otros para dormir. Que iba a quedar en tratamiento.

Se fueron sin poder ver a Akashi una última vez, y fueron directamente al departamento de Kagami. El cachorro se volvió loco de la felicidad al ver a su dueño, pero al ver a Kagami le comenzó a ladrar fuertemente, enojado, como si el abandono fuera culpa de él.

\- Oye, no me culpes a mí bola de pulgas- no es mi culpa- después te presentaré al culpable para que le ladres a él.

Pero el cachorro no quería entender, se acercó a Kagami, levantó la pierna y se orinó encima de él. .

\- ¡Noooo!- le gritó Kuroko a Nigou, pero la "travesura" ya estaba hecha.

Kagami se enfureció y le lanzó una feroz patada al cachorro, sin darse cuenta que Kuroko se había agachado para tomar al perro y sacarlo de ahí, por lo cual la patada le llegó de lleno a Kuroko en toda la espalda, ya que como acto reflejo, Kuroko tendió a girarse para proteger al cachorro.

Kuroko cayó violentamente al suelo, y soltó al cachorro, quien asustado se fue a esconder detrás de unos muebles.

\- ¡Perdóname Kuroko!, ¿Estás bien?- disculpa no fue mi intención, en verdad, discúlpame- le dijo Kagami desesperado ayudándole a colocarse de pie.

\- Si, Kagami. - Estoy bien- disculpa por haberte ocasionado tantos problemas. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Aprovecha de descansar. Mañana nos veremos en clases.

\- No, qué dices. ¡Quédate aquí!- ¡no te vayas! – le dijo angustiado Kagami

\- Mañana nos veremos, no te preocupes- le insistió Kuroko. – Ven Nigou, perro malo- le dijo colocándole como pudo la correa, la patada había sido muy violenta y apenas se podía mover.

\- ¡Kuroko, no te vayas!- le dijo Kagami deprimido. - ¿Te duele?

\- Si, casi me partes en dos, pero estaré bien. Gracias por todo Kagami- le dijo Kuroko haciendo una pequeña reverencia que le hizo cerrar los ojos producto del dolor que sintió al hacerlo.

\- Lo lamento, pero justo te agachaste- ¡todo es culpa de este maldito perro!

\- Este maldito perro, es mi perro Kagami- lamento enormemente lo que hizo, por eso acepté yo el castigo que le ibas a dar. ¡Podrías haberlo matado con tremenda patada! - ¿Sabes?- prometo no traerlo más a tu departamento.

Y sin decir nada más, Kuroko se fue. Kagami quedó tremendamente deprimido. Sin ánimos de nada, se fue directo a acostar. Se sacó los pantalones mojados, se puso otros y sin más se metió a su cama. Ni siquiera fue por un vaso de leche o algo para comer. Pero no podía dormir. Se levantó y se fue directamente al sillón donde había estado Kuroko. Se recostó en él y pudo sentir, que entre las almohadas y mantas que había usado Kuroko aún se sentía el agradable aroma del que era su sombra. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en menos de 12 horas entre los dos. Se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, le hubiera encantado que se hubiera quedado en su casa, pero todavía tenía su olor cerca de él. Estaba muy cansando, había dormido muy poco y sus emociones lo habían terminado de agotar, por lo que no le fue difícil quedarse dormido. Antes de dormir, le envió un mensaje a Kuroko que decía: " lo siento" y de inmediato cayó dormido.

Al despertar Kagami no sabía que había provocado ese tipo de sueño. Quizás la cercanía que había tenido con Kuroko durante las últimas 12 horas o el olor que había de él en su casa, en el sillón. Pero él despertó totalmente mojado y excitado. Había soñado que estaba teniendo sexo con él. Todavía podía sentir los besos húmedos de Kuroko en su boca, como su lengua exploraba y jugaba con la de él. Como se contorsionaba Kuroko cada vez que él lo penetraba. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, gimiendo y pidiendo por más. Kagami recordaba cómo lo miraba con esos increíbles ojos celestes con lujuria. Kagami no pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a masturbarse recordando cada una de las escenas vividas en su sueño. Cada imagen pasaba como una película porno en su cabeza. Nunca antes se había masturbado pensando en un hombre. De hecho, no estaba ni seguro de cómo lo hacían los hombres, pero tan solo con recordar la boca húmeda de Kuroko, sus jadeos, sus corazones latiendo, la pasión desenfrenada y cómo recibía la penetración, tenían a Kagami fuera de sí. No le costó mucho correrse, pero estuvo así bastante rato hasta que pudo calmar su necesidad.

De todo lo que había pasado durante estos días, y gracias a ese sueño en particular, Kagami sacaba una sola conclusión: "Definitivamente quería hacer suyo a Kuroko y en todo sentido de la palabra"

Kuroko llegó a su casa y recién ahí pudo ver el mensaje de Kagami. No podía estar enojado con él después de todo lo vivido. Estaba claro que su actitud con su perro no había sido la correcta, pero era su culpa por haber llevado al cachorro sabiendo que a Kagami no le agradaban lo perros, y más lo que le había hecho Nigou….

Llegó, le dio alimento a su cachorro y le dejó el ventanal abierto por si quería salir al jardín a hacer sus "necesidades" y fue directo a su pieza donde se tumbó en su cama. Tomó su celular y le contestó a Kagami: "No te preocupes, en serio. Gracias por todo Kagami. En serio. Nos vemos mañana" y enviado el mensaje, se dio cuenta que se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas, pero finalmente, cayó rendido.

Kagami, leyó tarde el mensaje de Kuroko. Todo lo que decía le había llamado profundamente la atención, pero lo hizo muy feliz. Leyó el mensaje unas 30 veces antes de caer rendido nuevamente. Mañana tendría clases y entrenamiento. Y estaría nuevamente con su amada sombra.


	11. Diagnótico

_**Dedicado especialmente a Niziye... por seguir mi historia y darse unos minutos para comentar... ¡muchas gracias!. Estaba por abandonar la historia.**_

Akashi por recomendación de su doctor, había sido sedado y llevaba dos días enteros durmiendo.

Cuando despertó, se sentía totalmente desorientado, perdido. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a recordar todo cuánto había pasado.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que su tío se encontraba sentado tomando el sol en la terraza, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

\- ¡Despertaste Seiju-chan!- le decía el doctor que atendía a toda su familia

\- Si- respondió en forma escueta. Su tío al escuchar esto, corrió a verlo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó comenzando a examinarlo el doctor

\- Desorientado- ¿Cuánto tiempo me hicieron dormir?- preguntó dando a entender que sabía lo que habían hecho dormir más de la cuenta

\- Dos días- le respondió el doctor (Akashi abrió muy grande sus ojos). – Ese es el tratamiento que se indica para estos casos hijo- le dijo el doctor

\- No soy su hijo- le respondió molesto

\- Lo sé Seijuro- le dijo el doctor, sólo fue una forma de decir.

\- Pues no lo haga- yo soy huérfano.

\- Seijuro, no digas eso, tú padre está muy preocupado- le dijo su tío Ayumu

\- Sí, porque ya no me puede golpear cuando quiera. Sabe que me puedo defender- le dijo sonriendo en forma siniestra.

El doctor Himura, llevaba muchos años atendiendo a la familia y conocía a Akashi desde bebé. Nunca en toda su vida, lo había visto y escuchado hablar así. Sus ojos se veían fríos y distantes.

\- Si supe de su pelea – parece que algunos límites se rebasaron - ¿En verdad pensabas usar ese abridor de cartas en su contra?

\- Si, lo pensé. En ese momento quería matarlo. Pero él no me lo permitió- le contestó Akashi molesto.

\- ¿Quién no te lo permitió?- le preguntó el doctor

\- Él- respondió sin mirarlo

\- ¿Él?- le preguntó el doctor

\- Mi otro yo- le dijo sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Hay alguien más que tú Seijuro?- le preguntó el doctor sorprendido

\- Si, estoy yo y está ese tipo débil, que no me deja actuar cómo yo quisiera.

\- ¿Cómo tu conciencia por ejemplo?

\- Si quiere llamarlo así- le dijo Akashi encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Me podrías explicar cómo interactúan estas dos "personas"?

\- Dígamelo usted, usted es el doctor, ¿O no?

\- Te parece si me dices cómo se llaman… para poder identificar con quien hablo- le dijo el doctor mirándolo muy atento

\- ¿No entiende que somos la misma persona?

\- Si, lo entiendo, pero cómo sabré a quien tengo en frente

\- Si no puede distinguirlo, no es un buen doctor- le dijo Akashi mirándolo fríamente.

\- Bueno, tengo claro que ahora no estoy hablando con el Seijuro que conozco desde niño. -¿Cómo te puedo llamar?

Akashi sonrió.

\- ¡Muy Bien doctor!- exclamó irónico. - Diríjase a mí, como "Emperador".

El doctor interrogó a Akashi por aproximadamente una hora, hasta que éste se aburrió.

\- Suficiente Doctor- usted ya debe tener un diagnóstico. Si quiere internarme en algún centro, hágalo. De todas formas no quiero quedarme aquí. Tengo miedo de no poder controlar todas sus acciones.

\- ¡Hola Seijuro!- le dijo el doctor. ¡Por fin te hiciste presente!

\- Si, pude tomar el control, solo porque aburrió a mi compañero- le dijo Akashi serio.

\- ¿Tu intento de suicidio fue obra de él?

\- De los dos. Somos una sola persona después de todo, ¿no?. - Pero él no quiere seguir viviendo. Se encuentra muy superior para este mundo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres seguir viviendo?

\- No. Al menos no cómo lo he hecho hasta ahora- le respondió él tajante.

El Tío de Akashi no podía creer lo que oía. El doctor logró obtener la autorización de Akashi para volver a pincharlo, inyectándole un nuevo calmante con lo que lo volvió a Sedar. Quedó bajo vigilancia de dos guardaespaldas y fueron a conversar con el padre de Akashi.

El padre de Akashi no daba crédito a lo que oía. Todo era demasiado bizarro. Demasiado irreal. Sino fuera, porque el doctor secretamente había grabado todo, no lo hubiera creído. Aunque Ayumu y el doctor se lo hubieran jurado. Había escuchando las palabras de Kuroko, pero no pensaba que se tratara de algo tan grave.

\- Sería bueno internarlo en un centro de inmediato- comentó el doctor. Tu hijo tiene un trastorno bipolar serio con tendencia suicida. Y no está pudiendo controlarlo. Cómo bien escuchaste, él piensa que su interior habitan dos seres que se interponen entre sí. Uno más fuerte que el otro y uno claramente no tiene miedo a matar ni a morir.

\- ¿Internarlo?- ¿dónde? – ¡no permitiré que lo lleves a un psiquiátrico y que todo el mundo se entere!.

\- Hay un centro privado exclusivo para estos casos- obviamente es caro- pero te ofrecen absoluta reserva. De hecho, hay muy pocas personas que saben de su existencia. Es un lugar muy espacioso y tiene hasta canchas de tenis, basketball, golf, etc. La idea es que los pacientes se sientan a gusto. Los primeros días no serán fáciles. Pero ya al mes, se empiezan a arrojar resultados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberá estar ahí?

\- Eso es relativo. Dependerá de él. De cómo avance. Pero por un tiempo, quizás algunos meses…

El padre de Akashi caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder creérselo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Podrá tener visitas? ¿Podré visitarlo? ¿algún amigo?

\- Cuando se encuentre mejor sí- le dijo el doctor. Es parte de la terapia.

Todo había quedado zanjado en esa conversación. Se prepararon dos maletas gigantes con ropa y las cosas favoritas de Akashi para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible (dentro de las cuales se encontraba su pelota de basketball y su violín).

Su padre optó por reservarle la mejor habitación, la cual contaba con todas las comodidades y privilegios. La decisión había sido tomada en conjunto entre los 3. Su padre quería recuperar a su hijo. Todo esto era su culpa, lo sabía. Era el momento, de dejar atrás todo y tratar de recuperar a su hijo.

Pasaron dos días más cuando Akashi volvió a abrir los ojos. Y esta vez, no se encontró con nada familiar, todo le era extraño y desconocido.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?- se preguntó irritado.


	12. KAGAMI-KUROKO 2

KAGAMI

Kagami sentía que la amistad entre él y Kuroko se había fortalecido por lo que andaba realmente contento. Sentía que todos los días eran más alegres por lo que se le veía especialmente animado.

Lo único que lo tenía un poco intranquilo, era que producto de los sucedido con Akashi, toda la ex generación de milagros, se había vuelto a unir, y todos hablaban mucho entre sí. Los 5 ex compañeros de Teiko, se juntaban mucho entre sí. Murasakibara si bien, no estaba presencialmente, lo hacían partícipe gracias a la tecnología. Lo que no le terminaba de gustar.

Kuroko le había contado que Akashi había sido trasladado a un centro privado exclusivo psiquiátrico ubicado en Tokio y todos estaban esperando que le permitieran recibir visitas para poder ir a verlo. El tío de Akashi, que estaba en permanente contacto con él, le había contado a Kuroko que su sobrino constantemente preguntaba por él y que estaba ansioso poder recibir su visita, lo que alegraba mucho a Kuroko y molestaba de sobremanera a Kagami.

Cómo se acercaban los exámenes finales, todo el equipo de Seirin, estaba enfocado en pasarlos y obtener buenas calificaciones. Ya que de no obtenerlas, tendrían que acceder a exámenes extraordinarios o inclusive tendrían que quedarse estudiando en vacaciones, lo que entorpecería con el entrenamiento del equipo.

Riko había organizado un rígido calendario de estudio para los de primer año, para asegurarse que Kagami y Kuroko no tuvieran problemas en pasarlos. Por lo que los entrenamientos habían sido desplazados por duras sesiones de estudio.

Kagami estaba al borde del colapso. Riko era demasiado exigente y dura. Los hacía quedarse hasta muy tarde estudiando y todos los chicos se iban demasiado cansados para sus casas. Había preparado una rutina para los de primero y segundo año, así que nadie se salvaba.

Para ahorrar tiempo, todos habían optado por comprar comida a domicilio y así no morir bajo las malas dotes culinarias de ella.

\- Esta mujer tarde o temprano nos va a terminar matando- le decía Kagami a Kuroko bostezando agotado, mientras caminaban hasta sus respectivas casas

\- Ella está dando lo mejor de sí para que un cabeza hueca como tú apruebe sus materias, deberías de estar agradecido, sabes- le dijo Kuroko mirándolo fijamente sin siquiera pestañar

\- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla?- le preguntó Kagami

\- Ella no tendría por qué gastar su tiempo con nosotros. Riko obtuvo nuevamente el segundo lugar en los últimos exámenes. Además gracias a ella, he logrado entender los ejercicios de física, que hasta la fecha nunca había logrado entender.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿En verdad pones atención a lo que dice?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Bakagami tonto- ¿me estás diciendo que en estos días no has aprendido nada?- le preguntó Kuroko poniéndose serio y mirándolo de frente

\- ¡Oye enano!- ¡No me llames así!- imagino que algo he aprendido – le dijo intimidado por la mirada de enojo de Kuroko

\- ¡No me llames enano, podré ser más bajo que tú, pero soy más maduro que tú! – le dijo más serio de lo normal.

\- Jajajaja – lo sé, aunque eso parezca increíble- le decía Kagami

\- No me hagas enojar Kagami-kun- le decía Kuroko y no me mires en menos - no me gusta que lo hagas- terminó de decirle con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

\- ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!- le gritó Kagami. -Bueno, quizás al principio cuando te conocí, pero ahora no me atrevería… de hecho, tengo miedo cuando te enojas -¡eres temible!- le decía un poco nervioso.

Kuroko lo miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Oye, ya sé! – exclamó Kagami de repente al ver frente a ellos la cancha donde solían jugar. - ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar basket un rato?- extraño jugar, esto del estudio me tiene agotado. ¿qué te parece un 1 a 1?

\- Quieres decir ir a jugar tu solo- yo no puedo hacer nada contra ti- le decía Kuroko mirando la cancha con melancolía.

Kagami lo quedó mirando. Hace tiempo Kuroko venía haciendo ese tipo de cometarios. Kagami solo quería estar con él. Kagami pensó en que Kuroko veía que se estaba quedando atrás nuevamente. Él sabía que tenía miedo que lo dejaran botado, tal cual lo había hecho la Generación de Milagros, más los comentarios de que no le gustaba que lo miraran en menos ni que no podía hacer nada contra él, lo dejaron preocupado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tienes miedo?- le preguntó desafiante alzando una ceja

\- No, pero en verdad, no puedo hacer nada en tu contra. No te puedo ganar en altura, fuerza, ni siquiera puedo encestar. No vale la pena que juegues en contra mío. Consíguete a alguien más. Pero si quieres practicar, te puedo acompañar.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a encestar?- le preguntó Kagami

\- Pero tú no sabes lanzar a distancia, sólo sabes clavarla Kagami- le respondió Kuroko mirando la canasta.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Kuroko?- le preguntó Kagami sentándose en una de las bancas e invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

\- Me temo que ya no seré de utilidad para el equipo en la próxima temporada Kagami…

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

\- Eso que escuchas. Ya todos los equipos saben lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer. Mi presencia ya no podrá pasar en forma inadvertida y mis pases podrán ser fácilmente bloqueados.

\- Entonces tendremos que pensar en otra alternativa para ti- le decía Kagami acariciándole los cabellos tiernamente. Tendremos que buscar como mezclar tus habilidades. Y ver qué podemos modificar o mejorar. Pero no quiero que estés pensando así Kuroko- para nosotros eres una pieza clave.

\- He estado pensando mucho en esto Kagami- no sé si tengo mucho por hacer, y no quiero pasarme todo el tiempo en la banca.

\- Kuroko ya pasamos una vez por esto, y te pudiste reinventar.

\- Si, pero ya no se me ocurre qué hacer…

\- ¿Por qué no llamamos a Alex y le preguntamos a ella si se le ocurre algo?. Le voy a enviar un mail y veamos que nos dice, ¿Te parece?

Esa idea pareció animar a Kuroko.

\- Si- seguro que a ella se le puede ocurrir algo

\- Si Kuroko, tranquilo – no dudes de tus habilidades. No sé que haría sin mi sombra en los partidos. Los mejores pases que he recibido en mi vida, han venido de ti.

\- Gracias Kagami- le dijo mirando el suelo un poco conmocionado

\- Ya bueno, si no quieres jugar y si te apetece distraerte un rato, te invito a mi casa a ver una película, ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Cómo que ver películas?- le preguntó Kuroko molesto. – ¡Vamos a tu casa a estudiar literatura japonesa!- estás pésimo en esa materia y ahí te puedo enseñar bastante.

\- ¿Quéééé?- ¿seguir estudiando? ¿estás loco?

\- Si, vamos- le dijo Kuroko tomándolo de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo a paso firme.

Si bien Kagami no quería seguir estudiando, la sola idea de permanecer más tiempo con Kuroko le hacía feliz.


	13. AOMINE II

AOMINE

Pasado unos días, se juntaron Aomine, Kise, Midorima y Kuroko a conversar respecto de la situación de Akashi.

Kuroko, les comentó que seguramente, en una semana más, le permitirían recibir visitas. El tío de Akashi le había llamado contándole las buenas nuevas y para decirle que se encontraba bien. Akashi había pedido que le llevaran su violín y le estaba dedicando muchas horas a la música.

\- ¿Sabes algo de cómo son las visitas?- le preguntó Midorima. – Me gustaría ir a verlo … quizás podría desafiarlo a un partido de Shogi como en los viejos tiempos – dijo algo melancólico.

\- No, no lo tengo tan claro. Su Tío me dijo que todo dependerá de lo que autoricen los médicos, pero no creo que sean todos los días y no creo que de a mucha gente tampoco.

\- Si, eso es verdad – dijo pensando en voz alta Kise.

\- Lo más importante, será hablarle con naturalidad. No debemos hacer cómo que nada pasó ni pasar por alto donde está… y no mostrar pena ni nada de eso

\- Lo mejor será que lo visites tú primero Kurokocchi- le dijo Kise – En momentos cómo estos tu cara poco expresiva nos será de gran ayuda. Realmente, no sabría como enfrentarme a él.

Kuroko lo miró medio molesto.

\- ¡No te lo tomes a mal Kurokocchi!- quiero decir, que si seguramente yo lo voy a ver, seguro me echo a llorar en sus brazos…

\- Si eso suena seguramente a una estupidez que tú harías - le dijo Aomine en tono de burla

\- Bueno, sí, soy una persona sensible y ¿qué? – prefiero ser sensible a ser un horrendo ser cómo tú que fue capaz de dejar a su mejor amigo botado y más encima humillarlo frente a todo el mundo en un partido- le dijo Kise sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

El ambiente se puso inmediatamente muy tenso. Kuroko automáticamente abrió los ojos recibiendo el impacto y rápidamente miró hacia el suelo con tristeza. Midorima pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos y la incomodidad y angustia en la cara de Aomine.

\- ¿Podrías callarte la boca Kise alguna vez?- le reprochó enojado Midorima. - No estamos aquí para sacarnos en cara el pasado. Si estamos aquí ahora es por nuestro excapitán y compañero de equipo que en estos momentos no lo debe estar pasando nada de bien. ¡Con tus propios ojos viste lo que estuvo a punto de hacer! - ¡Y con tus propios ojos viste cómo estaba! - por favor, no es hora de revivir viejas rencillas. – Kuroko, si tú quieres ir, yo te acompañaré- le dijo él acomodándose los anteojos.

\- ¿En serio Midorima-kun? ¿Irías conmigo?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido y haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Kise.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Le tengo gran estima a Akashi, y aunque no sé si será recíproco, pero lo considero mi amigo.

\- ¡Gracias Midorima-kun!- le respondió Kuroko.

Cuando se separaron, Aomine buscó la instancia para pasar más rato con Kuroko. Todavía le daba vueltas todo lo que había escuchado ese día entre Kagami y su ex sombra. Más las palabras de Kise que no dejaban de torturarlo.

\- Tetsu te acompaño - ¿Quieres pasar por una malteada?

\- Si, me gustaría Aomine-Kun

Fueron por las malteadas, y Aomine se ofreció a encaminar a Kuroko hasta su casa. Iban caminando en un profundo silencio, todo era muy incómodo. Las palabras de Kise, habían gatillado sentimientos y resentimientos que a la fecha, no habían sido resueltos. Aomine quería hablar con él, pero estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación….

\- Tetsu, con respecto a lo que dijo Kise… yo….

\- No digas nada Aomine-kun, por favor – no quiero hablar de eso ahora..

\- Pero yo, en verdad, necesito pedirte perdón por todo – le dijo Aomine con una voz quebrada por la angustia.

\- No te guardo rencor y eso lo sabes- le respondió Kuroko

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que me perdones….

Kuroko no respondió.

\- Veo que no quieres hablar, está bien. No te forzaré. Cuando te sientas listo hablaremos- ¿Te gustaría jugar basket como en los viejos tiempos?

Kuroko frunció en ceño en señal de enojo. Esto era como un "dèjá vu" de la conversación que había tenido con Kagami hace unos días atrás.

\- No gracias- le respondió molesto

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te enojaste? – le preguntó sorprendido mirándolo de cerca.

\- ¿Y qué crees que podría hacer yo en contra tuya? – le gritó de repente Kuroko (sorprendiendo totalmente a Aomine). ¿Crees acaso que te podría vencer? ¿O quitarte el balón siquiera? ¿O encestar? -¡Nuestras diferencias están más que claras! - Y cómo tu mismo me dijiste en uno de los partidos, ya estoy en mi límite, no puedo superarme más ¿no?

\- Tetsu, cálmate, no quise molestarte – le dijo Aomine asustado, en verdad la reacción de Kuroko le había sorprendido y al parecer el comentario de Kise le había afectado más de lo que todos pensaron en ese momento.

Kuroko se escuchó a sí mismo y se sorprendió. Había perdido el control. No recordaba haber perdido la compostura de esa manera. No sabía que hacer ni qué decir, se sentía sumamente avergonzado por esa reacción.

\- No me hagas caso Aomine-kun, discúlpame – le dijo Kuroko terminando su malteada y botando el envase en un basurero cercano.

-¿Estás preocupado por lo que te dijo Akashi en la final? ¿Es eso?- le preguntó Aomine pensando en lo que lo podría estar afectándolo de esa forma

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido. Aomine había entendido de inmediato lo que le pasaba.

\- Si, tiene que ver con eso y con lo que tú me dijiste– Tengo miedo de haber alcanzado mi límite y no poder ayudar en la temporada que viene al equipo.

\- Ya veo Tetsu- dijo meditando el asunto Aomine. ¿Y qué crees que te ayudaría?

\- No sé - ya con poder encestar sería bueno - me refiero desde otro ángulo, no sé, aún no lo tengo claro Aomine-kun

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe Tetsu?- ¿Cómo la vez anterior?- le preguntó Aomine deteniéndose en seco, pensando en que quizás, de esa forma, podría enmendar de alguna manera los errores cometidos en el pasado.

\- ¿Me enseñarías a tirar desde diferentes ángulos?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido.

\- Bueno, no sé si pueda hacer milagros – le dijo sonriendo - pero la vez anterior, no nos fue tan mal ¿verdad?

\- No- sonrió levemente Kuroko

\- A cambio, yo también te pediré un favor- le dijo Aomine

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Me enseñarías química? – Hoy contaste que pasaste el examen de química con muy buena nota, yo en cambio reprobé y tengo que dar el examen recuperativo. Si vuelvo a reprobar me obligarán a tomar clases de reforzamiento en las vacaciones, y por nada del mundo me quiero quedar castigado en vacaciones. Yo te enseño a encestar y tú me enseñas química.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Si-

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Quien hablaba recién de hacer milagros?- le dijo Kuroko esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa

\- Bueno, si yo logro que ese frágil cuerpo tuyo logre encestar de distintos ángulos, será un milagro.

\- Y si yo logro que aprendas química, también puedes considerarlo un milagro.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Así parece – le respondió Kuroko sorprendido.

En ese momento, los dos tuvieron el mismo impulso de volver a chocar sus puños como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás, pero ninguno de los dos, se atrevió a levantar la mano. Aomine en cambio, le rozó los cabellos con ternura, cerrando el trato.

\- Bueno, ¿comenzamos ahora?- le dijo Aomine sacando su balón de baloncesto de su bolso, puesto que venía de una de sus prácticas en solitario.

\- ¿Ahora?- le preguntó impresionado

\- ¡Claro!- ¡Nada de holgazanear!- mira que ese enclenque cuerpo tuyo necesita trabajo extra- le dijo

De esa forma comenzó el duro entrenamiento con Aomine lo que sin dudas era, de una u otra forma, su propio proceso para redimirse consigo mismo respecto al pasado . Al cabo de un rato, Kuroko comenzó a lanzar mejor, pero sin obtener grandes resultados.

\- Bueno, esto no va ser fácil- dijo Aomine sonriendo, pero eso ya lo sabíamos- ¿Verdad?

\- Si- le respondió Kuroko- debo superarme para las próximas competencias. ¿Cuándo tienes que dar tu examen de recuperación?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Aún no terminamos todos los exámenes, pero será como en dos semanas más…

\- Aomine- le dijo serio Kuroko. - ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí y no a tus compañeros de clases?

Aomine no sabía que responder. Kuroko no era estúpido y era mucho más razonable que el buscara un compañero de curso a él. Tendría que responderle con la verdad.

\- Tú me conoces bien y sabes cuan estúpido puedo llegar a ser. -Contigo puedo ser yo y equivocarme tranquilo- le respondió en forma sincera. – Además, que después de los partidos, me di cuenta que quería verte Tetsu. En verdad, te he extrañado, sé lo mal que porté contigo y yo…

\- Saldré de vacaciones la próxima semana y ahí dispondré de tiempo – le dijo Kuroko interrumpiéndolo bruscamente dándole la espalda (Aomine entendió que definitivamente Kuroko no quería tocar el tema). - Pero aún estando de vacaciones mis entrenamientos seguirán en Seirin por lo que no podré faltar.

\- Bien- y cuando terminemos de estudiar vendremos a practicar. Incluso en vacaciones- le dijo Aomine. –Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien ¿te parece?

\- ¿Hay otra materia en que estés complicado?

\- Física

\- Ok, te ayudo en física también. No sería justo para ti, sacrificar tiempo de tus vacaciones solo por un ramo.

Aomine sonrió. Ese trato le había gustado.

Por su parte, Kuroko había quedado muy pensativo respecto si quería retomar el contacto de esa forma con Aomine. Le había sorprendido cuando el le dijo que sabía que se había portado mal con él y que quería verlo. No sabía si estaba preparado para eso. Unas horas por dos días, no habían sido tan terrible. Pero esto ya eran palabras mayores. Serían semanas. Pero si algo también sabía, era que quizás el único que le podría enseñar nuevas técnicas para lanzar y mejorar su estilo, era sin lugar a dudas él. Y nadie más.

Una vez rendido los exámenes, el equipo de Seirin pudo respirar tranquilo, puesto que todos sus miembros habían pasado la totalidad de los exámenes. Kuroko estaba feliz, puesto que gracias a la rigurosidad del plan de estudio realizado por Riko, había subido considerablemente sus notas. Kagami había pasado casi con la nota justa, pero habían aprobado, con lo cual, habían pasado a segundo año de preparatoria. Sus senpais habían pasado a su tercer y último año. Además, por fin se encontraban de vacaciones.

Ese día, Kagami invitó a Kuroko a comer al Maij Burger, sin esperarse con la sorpresa que a la salida del colegio, estaría apoyado en el muro de la salida, nada más ni nada menos que Aomine.

\- Aomine-kun - ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido Kuroko

\- Vine a conversar contigo y además que quería invitarte a comer algo - hace rato no lo hacemos - ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó cerrándole un ojo

\- No, gracias- le dijo muy serio. – Ya quedé con Kagami de ir a comer ahora.

\- ¡Vamos a Bakagami no le importará que lo dejes solo un día!- ¿Verdad Bakagami?- le acercándose a él con esa sonrisa de superioridad que solo incitaba a una pelea.

\- ¡No me llames así mono!- le gritó Kagami

\- ¡Ven Tetsu!- dijo Aomine haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Kagami. Además que hoy hablé con el tío de Akashi y ya le permitieron las visitas. – Ven, vamos, en serio quiero hablar contigo.

\- OK, iré – Lo siento Kagami-kun. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento- le dijo a modo de disculpa Kuroko

Kagami se sintió vacío y molesto. No le gustaba nada que Kuroko se fuera con Aomine. A él le parecía que lo de Akashi había sido era una mera excusa. Kagami se fue con un mal presentimiento y llamó a Alex para saber si había podido pensar en algo para Kuroko. Su entrenadora, le había indicado que sí, pero lo primero sería reforzar la resistencia de Kuroko. Así que desde ya, que empezara a trabajar en ella. Tenía definida la estrategia que usaría con él..

\- Bueno, ¿y qué querías hablar conmigo?- le preguntó Kuroko tomando un poco de agua cuando habían llegado a la cancha donde habían decidido entrenar.

\- Akashi podrá comenzar a recibir visitas desde mañana. Llamé a su tío hoy y me dice que quiere que vayamos los dos- le dijo él sonriendo

\- ¿En serio? ¿Los dos?- le preguntó extrañado Kuroko aún cuando su cara no lo reflejaba

\- ¿No me crees?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Me parece extraño, nada más- le contestó Kuroko encogiendo los hombros. - Pensé que iría con Midorima cómo habíamos quedado.

\- Bueno, la verdad, que dijo que solo tú. Pero yo te acompañaré para que no vayas solo. Su tío me dijo que solo dejarían entrar a una persona, por lo cual, Midorima podrá ir otro día. No van a autorizar a más personas. Ya hablé con Midorima y está de aceurdo. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos ir?- le preguntó

\- ¿Mañana mismo, después del entrenamiento?- ¿Te parece?- le contestó Kuroko

\- Sí, está bien para mí. - ¡Ya Kuroko!, prepárate para continuar con tu entrenamiento- le dijo moreno comenzando a botear la pelota.

Al día siguiente, Kagami le preguntó a Kuroko cómo le había ido con Aomine y para qué lo necesitaba tanto.

\- Quedamos en ir a ver a Akashi un rato hoy- le respondió

\- ¿Y para eso te vino a buscar a la escuela? ¿no te podría haber llamado por teléfono?

\- No, después jugamos basketball un rato y quedé en hacerle un favor. Así que voy a estar ocupado con él una semana aproximadamente.

Kagami se irritó.

\- ¿Cómo?- ¿Jugaste con él?- ¿Y más encima el tipo que te ha hecho tanto daño te pide un favor y tu accedes a ayudarlo?

\- Si- le respondió Kuroko inexpresivo.

\- Claro, pero si yo te pido que juegues conmigo, no quieres- le reclamó Kagami

\- Kagami, juego contigo casi a diario en los entrenamientos- le dijo mirándolo sin ningún cambio de expresión.

\- ¡No es a eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes!

\- Kagami no te enojes, fue solo un partido….cómo en los viejos tiempos…

Esa frase solo consiguió irritar más a Kagami…

\- ¡Has lo que quieras!- le dijo Kagami furioso apartándose de su lado.

Ese fue uno de los peores entrenamientos de Kagami. Estaba tan enojado, qué prácticamente jugó solo. No aceptaba los pases de Kuroko y luego lo culpaba a él. Por lo que Kuroko comenzó a realizar los pases a sus otros compañeros mientras se aplacaba su ira. Lo que hizo que más se irritara Kagami.

Kuroko sabía que Kagami estaba preocupado por él. Menos mal que no le había dicho que entrenaría con Aomine, sino lo más probable es que no le hubiera hablado nunca más.

Kuroko, no vio a Kagami al terminar los entrenamientos. Se fue a duchar y al salir, vio que Aomine lo estaba esperando fuera.

Kagami vio desde la puerta del gimnasio la sonrisa con la cual se reunieron y partieron juntos a ver a Akashi. Que esa amistad se reavivara, no le gustaba nada a Kagami. En verdad, no le gustaba que fuera amigo de nadie de la ex generación, pero la que menos le gustaba, era con Aomine.


	14. AKASHI IV

AKASHI

Akashi ya llevaba aproximadamente 4 semanas cuando le permitieron recibir visitas. Él estaba ansioso de ver a Kuroko. Quería agradecerle por toda la ayuda y preocupación brindada. Cuando llegaron al centro, sólo permitieron que uno de los dos entrara tal cual había supuesto Aomine desde un principio.

Aomine esperaría afuera y si Akashi quería verlo, Kuroko saldría a buscarlo. Pero era muy poco probable de que eso pasara, por lo que Aomine sacó una de sus revistas y comenzó a mirarlas sin ningún asco.

El centro era realmente impresionante. Era enorme y lujoso. Todo estaba impecable y habían amplios espacios comunes así como hermosos jardines y canchas de todo tipo. Se suponía que era un centro exclusivo por lo cual debía ser carísimo, pero aún así habían más personas de las que él esperaba encontrar.

Kuroko al ver a Akashi se impresionó. Tenía su rostro cansado. Sus ojeras parecían incrustadas en su rostro. Su mirada se veía apagada, pero al verlo, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

\- ¡Kuroko! ¡Al fin vienes!- exclamó feliz al verlo llegar.

\- Si, me dijeron que desde hoy ya te podía visitar, y aquí estoy- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te han tratado?

\- Bien, dentro de todo- los primeros días fueron horribles, pero ya me adapté. Hay gente muy entretenida aquí. - Hay un tipo que se cree Napoleón… ¡vieras las historias graciosas que cuenta!- al menos me doy cuenta, que tan loco no estoy- sonrió.

Kuroko no supo como tomarse ese comentario. Pero su cara inexpresiva lo salvó una vez más. Quizás Kise había tenido razón después de todo.

\- Te ves cansando- le dijo Kuroko

\- Si, lo estoy. Las terapias son largas y los medicamentos me hacen dormir mucho.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás así?

\- No lo tengo tan claro- le respondió Akashi. Al parecer mi trastorno bipolar no es tan serio y es muy tratable. Me dicen que regulando químicamente mi organismo, podré sobrellevarlo bien. Por ahora, tengo que acostumbrarme a los medicamentos los cuales aún me provocan demasiado sueño.

\- ¿Y has visto a tu padre?

\- Si- le dijo escuetamente. Se supone que tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación.

\- ¿Y cómo va eso?- le preguntó Kuroko abiertamente, lo que sorprendió a Akashi

\- Siempre tan directo Tetsuya- le dijo abriendo los ojos. - Mejor- supongo- no sé en verdad - Según él, me dejará volver a jugar basketball cuando vuelva al colegio. Suspenderá mi matrimonio arreglado y ya no me impondrá más cosas. Se supone que podré elegir yo mismo mi destino.

\- Eso sería estupendo…

\- Si, veamos si realmente será así – le dijo Akashi mirando hacia la ventana

\- Eso espero- le dijo Kuroko. Pero por cómo lo vi ese día, creo que hará lo mejor posible de ahora en adelante para darte una mejor vida.

\- Sí, aunque mi destino está prácticamente zanjado siendo un Akashi- susurró él pensando en voz alta. - ¿Viniste solo?- le preguntó Akashi cambiando bruscamente el tema

\- Vine con Aomine- le respondió él

\- ¿Con Aomine?- ¿Tú?- ¿Qué pasó con tu amigo pelirrojo?

\- Aomine quiso venir. Además que nos estamos haciendo un favor mutuo- le contestó Kuroko

¿Favor?

\- Si- le estoy enseñando química y física y él me está enseñando a encestar.

Akashi lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Él te está enseñando a encestar a ti? ¿Por qué?

\- Otro día te cuento, no te quiero importunar con mis cosas Akashi-kun. Me interesa saber de ti ahora. Akashi le sonrió con ternura.

\- Tetsuya, cuéntame quiero saber- ven, sentémonos. Dile a Aomine que te vas a demorar eso sí. Que vaya a su casa, yo pediré que te vayan a dejar.

\- Está bien- espérame. Kuroko salió a hablar con Aomine y le dijo que Akashi agradecía su visita, pero quería quedarse hablando con él, a solas por ahora. Ya que estaba muy cansado. Qué él se encargaría de llevarlo a casa. Aomine (que ya se lo imaginaba) le dijo a Kuroko:

\- Tetsu, dile a ese mal agradecido que le envío saludos y que espero que podamos jugar de nuevo juntos muy pronto. Nos vemos mañana nosotros - le dijo pasando su mano por sus cabellos a modo de despedida.

\- Jajajaja- Sí, esas son las palabras de Aomine- rió Akashi al escuchar el recado. Pero cuéntame Tetsuya, ¿cómo es eso que Aomine te va a enseñar a encestar?.

\- Bueno, tu más que nadie sabes que ya estoy obsoleto como sombra. (Akashi lo miró fijo. Que Kuroko pensara así, era sin duda culpa suya). - Tu mismo lo viste en el último partido y tu mismo creaste una versión "mejorada de mí". Siento que si no me supero en este tiempo, no seré digno de ocupar la camiseta de Seirin para las próximas competiciones que vienen. Si no puedo superarme, a lo que soy hoy, no serviré de nada y seré un estorbo para mis compañeros y no quiero que me tengan en la banca todo el tiempo. Eso sería humillante. Tampoco quiero decepcionarlos, como lo hice con la generación de los milagros.

Akashi se sintió tremendamente culpable.

\- Tú nunca nos decepcionaste Tetsuya. Solo que cada uno optó por el individualismo.

\- Si, pero igual, ya no necesitaban de mí. Ya no les era útil. Por eso, Rakuzan tiene una sombra más completa de lo que yo he sido.

Akashi no sabía qué decirle. Por su mente, pasaron muchas imágenes de Kuroko durante sus días en Teiko, y de algunas de las cosas que él le dijo durante la final de la Winter Cup.

\- Perdóname Tetsuya por todo el daño que te provoqué- le dijo Akashi parándose repentinamente y dándole la espalda. Se sentía terrible. Akashi sentía que no merecía su amistad.

\- No Akashi, perdóname tú por hablarte tan francamente. - No debí decirte esto – Discúlpame. Lo menos que quiero es darte más preocupaciones en éstos momentos. Si mal que mal, es mi culpa. Yo soy el que debe superarse y buscar los mecanismos para hacerlo. No puedo depender de los demás. Qué sea débil es sólo culpa mía. Gracias a ti puedo jugar basket el día de hoy, tú descubriste y utilizaste mis habilidades hasta donde pudiste sacarle partido. Todos se superaron, el que se quedó estancado fui yo, no puedo culpar a nadie más.

\- No estás estancado Tetsuya. Por eso tú y tu equipo nos logró vencer a todos – le dijo sonriendo. Pero si creo que es verdad algo que dices, sin dudas necesitarás técnicas nuevas. - ¿Me dejarías enseñarte algunas?

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido- ¿En serio me quieres enseñar?

\- Si, por supuesto. Así me vendrás a ver seguido y yo tendré algo en que pensar y hacer. - ¿Te parece si jugamos un rato ahora? - Ven- vamos a jugar. En mi pieza tengo ropa. Ponte tus shorts y yo te presto el resto.

\- ¿Y podremos jugar acá?

\- Claro que sí- ven conmigo. Hace tiempo quiero jugar con alguien y no tengo con quien.

Kuroko quedó sorprendido al entrar a la habitación de Akashi. Era enorme. Era el primer piso completo de su casa. (Incluido el patio quizás). Akashi sacó de su closet la ropa y se la pasó a Kuroko. Al cabo de 15 minutos, ya estaban en la cancha de basketball. Obviamente estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por dos enfermeros.

\- Normas de seguridad- le dijo Akashi cuando Kuroko miraba a los tipos medio intimidado

\- Si- me imagino.

\- Recuerdo bien los partidos de la Winter Cup y sé perfectamente que es lo que puedes hacer. La idea de irte renovando, es ir perfeccionando lo que actualmente sabes hacer, mejorarlas y adicionalmente aprender cosas nuevas. - Cómo todo buen mago- Akashi sonrió- deberás mostrar tus mejores trucos al final. Si los muestras todo en un solo partido por desesperación, perderás el efecto sorpresa y todos sabrán que la moneda está en tu bolsillo y no en tu mano.

Kuroko sonrió. Akashi usó ese ejemplo, puesto que él sabía que a Kuroko le gustaba hacer pequeños trucos de magia para divertir a los niños.

\- Si, lo tengo claro – le respondió.

\- La idea es que sigas siendo una sombra, pero que nadie note que el que hace el truco seas tú.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?- preguntó sorprendido Kuroko. Pero Akashi ya sabía como solucionar su problema, lo veía en sus ojos.

\- ¡Con magia Tetsuya! ¡Con magia!- le sonrió abriendo los ojos- (cosa que intimidó un poco a Kuroko). - Mira, y estate atento a lo que voy a hacer ahora.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Ya te lo dije Tetsuya, con magia. La idea es hacer creer a todos que fue tu compañero, pero al final el que realmente encestará, serás tú.

\- Pero yo no puedo encestar- le dijo cabizbajo

\- Bueno, eso será la base de tu entrenamiento. Entrena duro esa parte con Aomine y luego ven a entrenar conmigo. No será bueno que Aomine sepa lo que yo te estoy enseñando, recuerda que él es el más difícil de vencer. El puede entrar en la zona con una facilidad única.

\- ¿Yo podré entrar alguna vez en la zona?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Si- pero ese será tu truco final. Entrar en la zona, significa entregar tu máximo potencial, usará todas tus energías. Uno no puede permanecer en ella por mucho tiempo, por el desgaste físico que provoca. No creo que tú en estos momentos tengas la fuerza para resistirla Kuroko. Uno suele usarla en los minutos finales del juego, y es ahí cuando ya más cansado estás. Si no estás lo suficiente preparado te podrías desmayar o incluso pasar algo más grave. Tendremos que ver cual será tu momento propicio para hacerlo…

\- Entiendo. – ¿Y en verdad estarías dispuesto a enseñarme Akashi?- le preguntó Kuroko realmente sorprendido

\- Si- le respondió Akashi mientras su mirada se ensombrecía nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Kuroko

\- Porque eres mi amigo Tetsuya y porque esto, en verdad, te lo debo. Por mi culpa hoy no sabes encestar, yo no permití que aprendieras.

\- ¡Aunque sabrás derrotarme!- le dijo sonriendo para quitarle un poco de seriedad al tema.

\- Nunca he sabido como derrotarte Tetsuya, aún conociendo todas tus fortalezas y debilidades. Siempre guardas un AS bajo la manga. Pero esta bien. De eso se trata esto. Esa es tu magia. Yo te enseño la forma, luego tú tendrás que darle tu sello. Tu estilo.

Ese día comenzaron los entrenamientos con Akashi. Kuroko terminó casi en estado vegetativo. Apenas se podía mover. Agradecía sobremanera que mañana fuera domingo, y podría descansar un poco. Pero de todas maneras tendría que entrenar y estudiar con Aomine y Akashi.

Akashi llamó a su casa y pidió que llevaran a Kuroko a su casa y que de paso le trajeran algo para que fuera comiendo en el camino. Mientras iba de regreso, el tío de Akashi lo llamó para agradecerle, y para transmitirle lo feliz que se había puesto Seijuro por verlo. Realmente, su visita lo había animado. Su padre, le ofrecía un transporte a su disposición para cuando él lo necesitara, puesto que su hijo le había comentado que Kuroko iría a jugar basket con él seguido. Al menos 3 veces por semana, lo que Kuroko agradeció de corazón, ya que las distancias eran largas.

Kuroko llegó a su casa, y se tumbó en su cama donde se quedó completamente dormido. Tenía mensajes de texto tanto de Aomine como de Kagami, pero no tuvo capacidad de verlos. Los leería mañana al despertar.


	15. AOMINE III

AOMINE

Al día siguiente, Aomine llamó temprano a Kuroko para que primero entrenaran y luego estudiaran. Era mejor en ese orden. Así primero se despertaría bien y luego con la cabeza más despejada, sería más fácil concentrarse.

Kuroko apenas si podía moverse. Tomó una larga ducha y se fue al parque a entrenar con Aomine.

\- ¿Jugaste con Akashi ayer?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Si, me pidió jugar, hacía tiempo que no jugaba- pero acabó conmigo, no tuvo piedad- le decía Kuroko a quien le dolía todo el cuerpo

\- Bueno, yo tampoco la tendré- le decía Aomine con risa burlona.

Y así fue. El entrenamiento, fue muy duro, pero fue más que nada de resistencia. Kuroko estaba al borde del desmayo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto aguante Aomine?- le preguntaba Kuroko tomando agua en forma descontrolada

\- No sé- creo que es algo que viene de fábrica.

\- O sea, que no tengo remedio, ¿Verdad?

\- Mmmmmmmmm, no sé, veamos que puedo hacer contigo enano- le decía revolviéndole los cabellos divirtiéndose, cosa que no le terminaba de agradar a Kuroko, pero tampoco le desagradaba.

Luego, fueron a estudiar. Kuroko vio las notas de Aomine y en realidad eran un desastre. Si bien, había reprobado química, también tendría que dar examen de recuperación de matemáticas y física. Así que se enfocarían en esas asignaturas. Gracias a Riko, Kuroko había logrado entender muy bien los ejercicios, y de todas formas, los ejercicios que tenía Aomine le parecían más fáciles que los que les hacían en Seirin.


	16. KAGAMI-KUROKO 3

KAGAMI- KUROKO

El día lunes, se encontraron nuevamente en los entrenamientos y Kagami no daba más de lo furioso que estaba con Kuroko. Le había mandado mensajes para juntarse, para saber cómo estaba, etc, y Kuroko escuetamente le había contestado: "cansado" "bien" "nos vemos mañana". Kuroko se fue a sentar a su lado, pero Kagami miraba hacia otro lado y no lo quería mirar a la cara. Kuroko entendió su sentimiento. Ellos dos solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos y ahora ese tiempo se había reducido a cero. Kuroko le debía una explicación.

Esa tarde Riko, les dijo que para aprovechar las vacaciones, los iba a llevar nuevamente de campamento. Kagami se alegró de oír eso, así se podría ir con Kuroko y separarlo de ese par de la Generación de Milagros que tanto odiaba. Pero al terminar el entrenamiento, Kuroko se acercó a hablar con ella y le dijo que él no podría asistir:

\- ¿Qué dices Kuroko? ¿Cómo que no puedes ir?- gritó tan fuerte su entrenadora que todos se enteraron al mismo tiempo

\- Eso entrenadora- ya hice planes. Estoy entrenando por mi cuenta. Te pido que confíes en mi y que creas que lo estoy haciendo lo estoy haciendo por el bien del equipo.

Riko, tomó de un brazo a Kuroko y lo sacó del Gimnasio. Le pidió una explicación detallada del por qué estaba haciendo eso. Kuroko se lo explicó tal cual se lo había explicado a Akashi y finalmente ella lo logró entender. Ya que era el mismo miedo y temor que ella sentía con Kuroko.

\- ¿Quién te entrenará?

\- Eso es un secreto- no puedo decírtelo- no me creerías.

\- Kuroko- kun- te exijo que me lo digas- le dijo su entrenadora enojada…

A Kuroko no le quedó más remedio que contarle….

\- Ahhhhhhhh- ahora entiendo el carácter de mierda con el que anda Kagami. ¿podrías al menos hablar con él?, está insoportable.

\- Si, yo hablaré con él- aunque no sé si me haga caso. Conmigo anda furioso…

\- ¿Y te sorprende?- le preguntó ella mirándolo en forma maternalista

\- No, supongo que no.

\- Ya ve y habla con él.

Esta vez Kagami, no pudo evadir a Kuroko, quien lo estaba esperando a la salida del colegio. Kuroko le había avisado que llegaría más tarde a Aomine, así que por mientras comenzara a repasar lo estudiado anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó furioso Kagami

\- ¡No quiero que no estés enojado conmigo Kagami!

\- ¡Kuroko ya casi no nos vemos, en verdad te extraño!- le dijo sin medir sus palabras. Kagami se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Su descerebrado cerebro había actuado por si solo.

\- Yo también Kagami- pero entiende que esto también lo estoy haciendo tanto por ti como por el equipo.

Kagami miró al suelo enojado.

\- Tú la última vez, viajaste a EEUU a entrenar con Alex mientras nosotros hacíamos el campamento. Mientras yo entrené tanto con el padre de Riko como con Aomine. Aunque fueran un par de días, él me enseñó cosas que me fueron de mucha utilidad.

\- ¿Pero por qué con ese tipo?- lo odio- ¿no recuerdas cómo te humilló y cómo te trató?

\- Si, no se me olvida. Pero me da la impresión de que tanto él como Akashi quieren redimir sus sentimientos de culpas conmigo

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Akashi aquí?- le preguntó Kagami dubitativo

\- Él también me ayudará en estas semanas.

\- ¿O sea que aceptas la ayuda de ellos, y no la mía?- ¡grandioso!- exclamó indignado.

\- Al final, te necesitaré a ti y solamente a ti- recuerda que tú eres mi luz Kagami- le dijo Kuroko sonrojándose

\- ¿Eso fue vergonzoso sabes?- le dijo colorado Kagami

\- Lo sé- pero es la verdad. Yo soy tu sombra. Después tendremos que jugar los dos y acoplarnos nuevamente. Espero ser alguien distinto para cuando esto termine. Quiero mejorar Kagami, por favor entiéndeme eso.

\- ¿Ahora tienes que ir a entrenar?- le preguntó abatido

\- Sí- le dijo poniendo cara de fastidio. Ni te explico cómo me dejan de reventado estos dos. Llego a mi casa y ni el pijama me alcanzo a poner.

\- Nosotros partiremos pasado mañana. ¿Crees que nos podremos ver antes que me vaya?

\- Si, mañana en la noche vamos a comer algo- ¿te parece?

\- ¿Es una promesa?- le dijo extendiendo el puño como siempre lo solía hacer.

\- Sí- le contestó Kuroko golpeando su puño, dando por cerrada la promesa.

Kuroko llegó a estudiar donde Aomine para darse cuenta que el flojo sólo había dormido mientras él no estaba. Se fueron a entrenar y mientras Kuroko hacía lo que Aomine le indicaba, Aomine tenía que recitar en voz alta todos los pasos de los ejercicios casi como un niño de primaria.

Kagami no se pudo aguantar y pasó por la cancha para ver cómo se daban esos entrenamientos. Él tenía la impresión de que Aomine tendría esa cara seria e irritada de siempre y Kuroko esa mirada fría e inexpresiva. Pero para su mala suerte, ellos reían todo el tiempo. Kuroko no paraba de reír de las tonteras que decía Aomine y Aomine tenía una cara alegre y relajada en presencia de Kuroko.

\- ¿Por cuántos días esto será así?- le preguntaba Kuroko sentándose a su lado extenuado.

\- ¡Ya te dije!- le gritó revolviéndole los cabellos que estaban todos sudados. Hasta que te acostumbres. ¡Eres muy debilucho aún! (Kagami ardió en ira al ver que le revolvía los cabellos).

\- ¿Y puedes darme alguna fecha estimativa?- le preguntaba agitado

\- ¡Cuando estemos titulados de la Universidad si no continúas!- obedece

\- ¡Bueno, al menos yo me titularé! - no escucho nada de la composición de la tabla periódica- le gritó Kuroko burlándose

\- ¡Maldito ya verás!- le decía riendo y acercándose a Kuroko para hacerle cosquillas

\- ¡Basta!- ¡basta!- le gritaba Kuroko riéndose

\- No has cambiado en nada Tetsu- le decía melancólico Aomine

\- Si, si he cambiado Aomine- dijo Kuroko recogiendo el balón que había caído al suelo.

\- Me pregunto si algún día me perdonarás- le dijo mirando hacia el suelo

\- Esto ya es un avance- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

\- Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes Tetsu, que volviéramos a ser amigos- ahora que nos volvimos a reunir me di cuenta cuánto te he extrañado. Si no hubiese sido por mi maldito ego … pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie. Qué conmigo era más que suficiente. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta del gran error que cometí con muchas personas… y el qué más me duele eres tú - sé que te lastimé. – Lo siento- le dijo con la mirada muy triste.

Tanto Kagami cómo Kuroko estaban sorprendidos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que el egocéntrico y "nadie puede derrotarme más que yo mismo Aomine" fuera capaz de decir esas cosas.

\- No te guardo rencor Aomine, en verdad. Es más, me alegra que podamos vernos y reír como antes. Pero lo que más me alegra es verte volver a disfrutar, el volver a verte sonreír… eso me hace sumamente feliz…

Aomine y Kagami quedaron en shock. Kagami pensó que estaba todo perdido con Kuroko. Seguramente, él volvería al lado de Aomine.

\- Gracias Tetsu- le dijo Aomine emocionado.

Kuroko sonrió.

\- Tetsu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Si- le respondió entendiendo que era algo importante y deteniendo el balón por completo

\- ¿Quién ha sido tu mejor luz, Bakagami o yo?

A Kagami le temblaron las piernas. Esa era la pregunta que él siempre le había querido hacer pero nunca se había atrevido a hacérsela, ya que estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Kuroko pensó por unos segundos, y le contestó lo más honesto posible.

\- Tu técnica es mejor que la de Kagami- Aomine sonrió satisfecho y Kagami se vino al suelo. Era como si le hubieran dado un brutal golpe en el estómago. Pero sin duda, Kagami tiene una luz más potente que la tuya- continuó..

Kagami sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo nuevamente. Aomine lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo así?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Eso, tu tienes mejor técnica y sabes encestar desde cualquier ángulo, pero la Luz de Kagami me deslumbra. Juega por instinto y tiene la ambición de superar a todos. Nunca da un partido por ganado. Es egocéntrico y descerebrado. Pero su pasión por el juego, cómo se divierte, ver cómo ama el basketball, lo hace una mejor luz. Lamento si no es lo querías oír Aomine.

\- No, creo que sabía que esa sería la respuesta. En todo caso, tienes razón. Creo que los únicos partidos que he disfrutado desde hace mucho fue el que jugué contra Kise y ustedes. Sé perfectamente lo que me dices.

\- Tú antes eras así-

\- Trataré de recuperarlo Tetsu- me gustaría volver a ser tu luz una vez más

Kuroko no contestó, por lo que Kagami sintió un cierto nerviosismo. Aomine sintió una leve esperanza por su lado.

\- ¿Queda hasta aquí el entrenamiento?- hoy quedé de ir a ver a Akashi de nuevo.

\- ¿ Y piensas llevar a Tetsuya 2? – le preguntó Aomine indicando al cachorro que estaba junto a él.

\- No, voy a pasarlo a dejar a mi casa y de ahí me voy.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejas conmigo?- ¡yo lo cuidaré!

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntó sorprendido Kuroko

\- ¡Si, me encanta, si es igual a ti!- rió mientras sostenía el cachorro y éste le lamía el rostro y movía la cola alegremente

Kagami se volvió a frustrar. Tetsuya 2 parecía adorar a Aomine. Mientras que a él, no lo soportaba.

\- ¿En serio te puedes quedar con él esta noche?

\- Si claro. A mis padres no les molestará si saben que es tuyo, además será una gran compañía.

\- Me harías un gran favor – ya voy lo suficiente agotado, para más encima pasar a mi casa. Más que Akashi no tendrá piedad conmigo.

\- Me imagino- nunca la tiene- sonrió. -OK, Cerrado. Déjame su comida y yo te mandaré reportes a tu celular de cómo estamos.

\- Gracias Aomine, hasta mañana. Repasa los contenidos.

\- ¡Si claro!- exclamó Aomine levantando a Número dos nuevamente. Nosotros vamos a ir a pasarlo bien ahora y después a dormir. ¿Te parece?- y Tetsuya 2 le ladró feliz lagueteándolo por toda la cara. Aomine rió feliz. ¡Eres igual a Tetsu! – y dicho esto se fueron.

Kagami se alejó en forma sigilosa. Muy pensativo. Ahora estaba mucho más asustado. Esa amistad, estaba volviendo a ser de a poco la misma de antes. Ellos dos habían sido muy cercanos. Kuroko nunca lo había mencionado, pero Kagami siempre había pensado que Kuroko estaba o había estado enamorado de Aomine o que algo más había pasado entre ellos dos.

Por otro lado estaba Akashi, que también estaba atrayendo para sí a Kuroko. Si las cosas seguían así, Kuroko se alejaría de él cada vez más. Ya lo extrañaba mucho. Se sentía solo sin su compañía constante. Aunque quizás no hablaran o pelearan más de la cuenta, Kagami luego de ese sueño, sabía que quería a Kuroko para él..

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso de todo esto?, ¿Si Aomine volvía a ser el de antes, Kuroko lo seguiría?. Su cachorro lo aceptaba, y a él no le gustaban los perros. Ya habían discutido por eso más de una vez. Kagami tenía miedo de perderlo. Miedo de que alejara de su lado. Pero en la conversación, Kuroko había dicho que él tenía mejor luz, y que si estaba entrenando era para no quedarse atrás y poder ser un mejor aporte para el equipo.

Luego, recordó que ellos se habían hecho una promesa. Kuroko le había prometido que él haría de Kagami el mejor jugador de Japón, y que eso lo harían juntos. y si algo que Kuroko nunca haría, sería romper una promesa, de eso estaba seguro. Y con esa tranquilidad, de esa promesa, esa noche pudo dormir.

Kagami se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. No había podido dormir muy bien. Por lo que decidió levantarse e ir de compras para preparar la cena que le haría a Kuroko, y para comprar las últimas cosas que necesitaría para el campamento.

El día se le hizo una eternidad esperando la hora en que llegara Kuroko. Pero llegado el momento, tenía todo listo. Había preparado una deliciosa cena y de regalo especial, su batido de vainilla.

Kuroko llegó un poco atrasado, pero cuando lo vio entrar, prácticamente, se derrumbó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien Kuroko?- le preguntó asustado Kagami

\- Hola, sí. Pero entre esos dos, me quieren matar Kagami. Si me muero, por favor incúlpalos de inmediato.

\- ¡No sigas con ellos entonces!- ¡ven con nosotros!- le dijo tratando de convencerlo.

\- No, allá habrá otra loca psicópata que intentará envenenarnos- aquí al menos como bien- le dijo Kuroko arrojado en sus brazos aún. No se quería mover de ahí.

\- Ven, vamos a comer- te preparé la cena.

Kuroko se sentó a la mesa, pero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Kagami se acercó a él pero se había quedado dormido con un trozo de comida en su boca. Un tanto decepcionado, Kagami le dio el batido de Vainilla que había comprado especialmente para él para que terminara de tragar y con eso logró despertarlo unos minutos.

\- Disculpa Kagami, mejor me voy a mi casa

\- ¡No!- ¿cómo te vas a ir así?- quizás te quedas dormido quien sabe donde- ve a mi cama y duerme ahí- te buscaré una playera limpia.

\- Perdóname- esto no debía resultar así- cocinaste especialmente para mí- le decía casi dormido

\- Está bien- dijo tomándolo en brazo y llevándoselo a su habitación. Kuroko ya dormía plácidamente. Kagami le quitó la ropa y lo dejó en sus boxers con su playera. Luego de un rato, se fue a recostar a su lado.

Kuroko despertó como a las 4am con fuertes deseos de ir al baño. Para poder hacerlo, tuvo que esquivar a Kagami, quien también se despertó. Una vez que salió Kuroko, fue el turno de Kagami y una vez vueltos a acostar ambos se encontraban muy somnolientos.

\- ¿Qué hago en tu cama Kagami?- le preguntó muy somnoliento Kuroko

\- Te traje hasta aquí porque te quedaste dormido en la mesa comiendo- y me dio cargo de conciencia dejarte en el sillón. Intenté dormir ahí, pero no pude. En verdad, es muy chico para mí- mintió Kagami que había dormido cientos de veces ahí.

\- Ya veo- gracias- dijo dudando del final de la historia, pero no le molestaba que estuviera ahí con él.

\- En verdad estás agotado- le dijo Kagami

\- Sí- le dijo Kuroko, no doy más.

\- Pero ya terminarás pronto con Aomine, ¿verdad?

\- No, seguiré entrenando igual con los dos.

Kagami frunció el ceño. No le gustaba. No le agradaba. Su dulce Kuroko se quedaría con ese par de maleantes. Un loco demente y un súper AS del juego.

\- ¿Quieres morir?- ¿no crees que esos dos sólo se están divirtiendo a tus expensas?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su irritación.

\- No digas eso, ya he aprendido algunas cosas interesantes - los dos se lo están tomando en serio, demasiado en serio quizás- le dijo adormilado, casi cayendo dormido.

\- No me agrada Kuroko- en serio, ten cuidado con ellos dos- le dijo apoyando su barbilla en los sedosos cabellos de su amigo.

\- No te pongas celoso- le dijo Kuroko adormilado. Tú eres el único para mí- y sin más se acurrucó y escondió su cabeza entre los brazos de Kagami. Kuroko al escucharse decir eso, se despertó de inmediato. No estaba en sus planes decirle eso, aún no…

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Kagami zamarreándolo para despertarlo

\- ¿Qué pasa Kagami-kun?- le preguntó Kuroko haciéndose el dormido y molesto por el zamarreo.

\- ¡No me puedes decir eso y luego caer dormido! – le gritó

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿qué te dije?- le preguntó el chico de ojos celestes haciéndose el desentendido

\- ¡Qué yo era el único para ti!- le respondió sonrojado

\- Pero si así es, así ha sido desde que te conocí. Pero tú no te das cuenta de nada- le decía Kuroko sonriendo y escondiéndose dentro de los fuertes brazos de Kagami ya que su rostro ardía en esos momentos.

Kagami volteó a Kuroko, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Kuroko estaba sonrojado pero a Kagami no le importó. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, segundos que se les hicieron eternos. Kagami sostuvo por unos momentos la cabeza de Kuroko en forma cariñosa. Se miraban en forma intensa. Kagami no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó lentamente, pero sin titubear ni por un segundo, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Kuroko. Lo comenzó a besar de la forma más dulce que pudo. Quería saborear esos labios. Tal cual había sido en su sueño, quería sentir esa humedad en los labios de Kuroko y ese calor que recordaba. Kuroko comenzó a corresponder y puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Kagami y lo empujó más hacia él.

Era de madrugada, a penas se veían sus rostros gracias a un pequeño rayo de luz que provenía de la calle y traspasaba las cortinas. Pero ningún sueño podía superar lo que Kagami y Kuroko estaban sintiendo en esos momentos. Los besos eran mucho más suaves, húmedos y cálidos. Sabrosos. Kagami se puso sobre Kuroko, sin aplastarlo, para poder explorar con mejor ángulo esos labios. Kuroko rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kagami abrazándolo tiernamente. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, conociéndose. Adaptándose.

\- ¡Kuroko!- exclamaba Kagami mientras lo besaba.

Ambos estaban envueltos en un mar de sensaciones. Sus labios se unían y se deseaban más que nada. Kagami se sacó su playera y sacó la de Kuroko también, quería sentir su piel. Quería acariciarlo. Sentirlo. Besarlo.

\- ¡Kagami!- le susurraba Kuroko mientras el pelirrojo le acariciaba con ternura la espalda.

Tanto Kuroko como Kagami estaban muy excitados. Pero Kagami no quería hacer nada apresurado. Para él Kuroko era algo delicado y precioso. No podía apartarse de sus labios y de saborearlo. Sus labios eran sin dudas adictivos. Kuroko sudaba. El roce de sus penes dentro de sus boxers, hacía que sintiera una sensación similar a una masturbación.

Tímidamente, Kuroko comenzó a recorrer a Kagami con sus manos. Primero su espalda, luego sus musculosos brazos, sus manos jugaron por esos lados por algunos minutos. Kuroko lo besaba con pasión, Kagami se sentía superado. Kuroko continuó recorriendo con sus manos a Kagami hasta que suavemente puso su mano en el miembro de Kagami, quien sorprendido ahogó un gemido dentro de la boca de Kuroko. Su boxer estaba todo mojado. Kagami hizo lo mismo. Y sin dejar de besarse, ambos comenzaron a masturbar el miembro del otro. Kuroko nunca había sentido una sensación tan placentera. No era muy asiduo a masturbarse. Lo hacía muy de vez en cuando. Pero nunca había dimensionado lo que se sentiría que otra persona lo hiciera por ti. Kagami se masturbaba seguido. Tenía mucha energía siempre que liberar, pero sentir la mano de Kuroko ahí, frotándolo e introduciendo su lengua lo más profundo que podía dentro de su garganta, gimiendo, sudando, mirándolo con lujuria, era demasiado para él.

\- Kuroko- voy a correrme- le dijo Kagami

\- Yo también Kagami- no aguanto más- esto es demasiado- ah ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó cuando llegó a su clímax.

Kagami había presenciado el momento exacto cuando Kuroko se había corrido, verle su cara y sentir el semen de él escurriendo por su mano, hizo que se corriera de inmediato. Lanzó un gritó que hizo que la habitación retumbara. Grito que sonó cómo música para los oídos de Kuroko, ya que había logrado satisfacer a Kagami.

Kagami se recostó al lado de Kuroko para recuperar el aliento y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Toma- límpiate tu mano con mi playera- le decía Kagami pasándole la polera que había estado usando de pijama cuando ya estaba más repuesto. Kuroko la tomó y se limpió. Luego se limpió Kagami.

\- ¿Estás bien Kuroko?- le preguntó Kagami ante el silencio de Kuroko, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna después de haberse corrido.

\- Si Kagami- le había respondido, pero su voz se escuchaba distinta

Kagami, lo abrazó fuertemente, y lo besó en los cabellos que estaban completamente húmedos. Luego, el mismo, lo soltó y bajo un poco en la cama para quedar a su altura en contacto con sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó asustado Kagami

Al ver que Kagami lo miraba preocupado, Kuroko se lanzó a sus labios nuevamente. Kagami asombrado, correspondió con toda la ternura y cariño que podía. Kuroko lo abrazaba fuertemente, Kagami sentía que Kuroko estaba conmocionado por lo sucedido.

\- Te quiero Kuroko- Mucho- le dijo besándolo nuevamente

\- Yo también Kagami- le respondió Kuroko y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- ¿Qué pasa?- ¿No deberías estar feliz?- le preguntó Kagami preocupado.

\- Lo estoy- dijo sin poder hablar más. Kagami se sonrojo y lo besó con cariño.

\- ¡Entonces demuéstramelo! – le dijo besándolo nuevamente con cariño. ¡Ya! – hora de dormir – le dijo abrazándolo y tapándolo con las mantas de la cama. Kagami posó sus labios en la frente de Kuroko y sin más, se quedaron dormidos. Ambos estaban realmente extenuados, pero felices.

A las horas despertaron, y esa primera mirada al despertarse hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

\- ¡Buenos días!- le dijo Kagami besándolo dulcemente y agitándole más los cabellos que ya de por sí, los tenía alborotados

\- ¡Buenos días!- le dijo correspondiendo el beso un poco sonrojado y golpeándolo entre las costillas cómo lo hacía cada vez que algo le molestaba.

\- ¡Basta Kuroko!- le gritaba Kagami enojado

Kuroko le sonrió divertido. Kagami se sorprendió. Ahora lo notaba más relajado.

\- Será una pena no verte en dos semanas Kuroko- le decía Kagami mientras preparaba el desayuno.

\- Sí- le decía Kuroko, pero serán dos semanas, después todo volverá a la normalidad y yo espero estar más fuerte.

\- ¿Me vas a extrañar?- le preguntó Kagami sin atreverse a mirarlo. Dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Ahora quien es el que hace las preguntas vergonzosas?

\- ¿Tomo eso cómo un no?- le preguntó Kagami a media voz.

Kuroko, se paró de la mesita de diario y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Sí – le respondió y mucho- Por favor cuídate

\- Oye no dejes que esos dos te toquen o hagan algo- sobre todo ese imbécil de Aomine

Kuroko abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- No tienes qué preocuparte. Ya te dije- tú eres mi luz ahora..

\- Si, pero antes lo fue él…

Kuroko, no quiso responder. Solo se acercó totalmente sonrojado y lo besó tímidamente en los labios. Kagami también se sonrojó. Comieron en silencio, puesto que ambos estaban tristes por la separación. Era muy temprano, pero Riko había citado a todos en el gimnasio del colegio para partir rumbo al campamento.

\- Te estaré llamando o mandando mensajes- ¿te parece?

\- Si, por supuesto- me tienes que contar de las torturas de Riko y de cómo los envenena a diario- sonrió Kuroko

\- Y tú te tus torturas del demente y el imbécil ese- le dijo enojado

\- No seas así- le respondió Kuroko. Pero si te contaré – Cuídate y no hagas rabiar a nuestra entrenadora.

\- Trataré- sonrió Kagami con una sonrisa malévola.

Dicho esto, se despidieron con un mar de caricias y besos y cada uno tomó el rumbo que debía tomar.

Las próximas dos semanas fueron agobiantes. Kuroko estaba realmente extenuado, pero su resistencia y puntería habían mejorado notablemente. Akashi había desarrollado toda una estrategia en verdad y Kuroko había ido cumpliendo con todas las exigencias y expectativas que sus dos amigos habían puesto en él.


	17. AKASHI-KUROKO

Las dos semanas pasaron volando para Kuroko y Akashi, pero no así para Kagami. A pesar de que su comunicación era constante, los nervios le consumían solo de saber que su amada sombra, estaba siempre con ese par de engendros (cómo había decidido llamarlos).

Akashi por su lado, se sentía desanimado. Puesto que terminadas las dos semanas, Kuroko ya no podría ir a visitarlo más, ya que volvería a sus clases y los viajes a visitarlo, quedarían pospuestos, quizás solo a un día en la semana. Quizás un sábado o domingo. Akashi no quería que Kuroko se enterara, pero sus sentimientos estaban muy a flor de piel y no podía poner evitar colocar cara de circunstancia cada vez que se acordaba.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Akashi? ¡Estás raro! – hasta me atrevería a decirte, que estás triste – le dijo Kuroko dejando el balón a un lado y acercándose a él.

Akashi suspiró. Era obvio que Kuroko se daría cuenta. No sacaba nada con negárselo.

\- Si, un poco melancólico supongo- le dijo

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Kuroko ingenuamente

\- Porque nuestros entrenamientos terminan hoy Kuroko, tú volverás a tu vida normal, mientras que yo permaneceré aquí solo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más...

\- Lo lamento Akashi-Kun- prometo llamarte y venir los fines de semana…

\- No prometas cosas que no cumplirás Tetsuya- le dijo Akashi fríamente. Tu objetivo conmigo ya terminó. Prometí enseñarte y mi labor realizada está. No tendrás motivo para venir.

\- ¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Akashi-kun?- ¿Crees que solo vengo para que me enseñes?

\- Para que otra cosa vendrías si no fuera así- le dijo triste dándole la espalda en forma repentina

\- Esa fue la excusa para venir Akashi-kun- le dijo Kuroko mirando el suelo. (Akashi se giró sorprendido para mirarlo. Kuroko se sonrojó). – Quiero decir, me ha gustado que me enseñes y todo, lo he pasado genial este tiempo contigo. Bueno, aún pienso que más de una vez has querido acabar conmigo - sonrió- pero en verdad, quería poder estar contigo y ayudarte también Akashi-kun. Quiero verte bien, feliz. Quería ser parte de este proceso…

\- Kuroko ¿hablas en serio? ¿Por qué si yo solo te he hecho daño?- le dijo Akashi tapándose la cara con una mano levantando su pelo. Kuroko pudo ver cómo un labio le temblaba.

\- Akashi-kun tú me diste la posibilidad de jugar y por eso siempre te agradeceré. Además lo que pasó fue culpa de todos… no guardo rencor. Por ahora quiero verte bien, feliz…

\- No sabes lo que dices… ¿Cómo no me vas a guardar rencor después de todo lo que te hice? ¡No me mientas!- le gritó Akashi - ¿Qué pretendes burlándome de mi así? ¡No por que esté aquí quiero tu lástima ni tus mentiras!- ¿Me entendiste?- dijo al borde del descontrol.

\- ¡Akashi-kun cálmate! – si te escuchan gritar entrarán los paramédicos – no te alteres…

\- ¡No me importa!- sollozó – Por tu culpa estoy aquí, yo debería estar muerto, ¡pero no me dejaste!

Kuroko estaba asustado. Akashi estaba perdiendo el control. Iban a entrar los médicos, lo sedarían y su estadía se alargaría. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué ni cómo.

\- Akashi-kun- basta- le dijo acercándose a él e intentando abrazarlo.

\- Suéltame- desde mañana ya no te veré más- tú continuarás con tu vida como si nada y yo me quedaré aquí- dijo tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Kuroko, por lo que él, apretó más fuerte a Akashi.

\- Seijuro- cálmate- nada me duele más que dejarte aquí- pero hay que continuar- debes recuperarte, pronto.

\- No sé como quieren que me recupere, si este es solo el resultado de lo que todos demandaron de mí - ¡para matarlo a él, debo morir yo!…

\- ¡Ninguno de los dos debe morir! - los dos son uno solo- ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No entiendes? Solo que no deben tratarse como personas aisladas, deben fusionarse y crear al Akashi Seijuro final.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido mientras unas lágrimas salían rebeldes de sus ojos.

\- Eso, no traten de controlarse el uno al otro. Si hoy eres lo que eres, es gracias a la existencia de ambos. No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos

\- ¿Pero yo soy peligroso? ¿te das cuenta de lo que le estás diciendo? – le dijo Akashi emperador.

\- ¿Lo eres?- le preguntó Kuroko. Yo creo que necesitas tanto cariño y apoyo como Seijuro.

\- ¡No me trates de débil maldito Kuroko!- lo empujó fuertemente el emperador

\- Necesitar a los demás no es ser débil. Yo necesito a muchas personas para ser feliz.

\- Ese eres tú, yo soy yo- soy absoluto y estoy por encima de todo y de todos. ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Akashi te van a oír….

\- No me interesa! ¡Ya terminaste lo que viniste a hacer aquí! - ¡Ahora vete… veteeeeeee!- le gritó desesperado.

Ante los incesantes gritos, dos paramédicos irrumpieron bruscamente en la habitación de Akashi y lo sedaron rápidamente. Kuroko estaba totalmente conmocionado. Se sentía tremendamente culpable. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba asustado y sorprendido por la reacción que había tenido Akashi.

EL tío de Akashi llegó al cabo de un rato, y luego de hablar con el doctor, se sentó a hablar con Kuroko quien no se había querido mover de ahí.

\- Lo siento, no sé qué pasó – le dijo mientras lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas

\- Sufrió una descompensación, eso es todo- le dijo el tío para tratar de tranquilizarlo

\- Fue mi culpa…

\- Kuroko, esto ya lo imaginábamos con los médicos, teníamos la sospecha de que esto pudiera pasar…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Kuroko, hoy es el último día que vienes seguido. Ya el lunes retomarás tu vida, y mi sobrino seguirá acá, volverás con tus amigos y tu vida…

\- Pero eso no es mi culpa

\- ¡Claro que no, qué dices!- ese era un riesgo que tuvimos que asumir. Sabíamos que esto podría pasar. Era necesario, lo lamento por no haberte advertido. Pero desde que Seijuro preguntaba siempre por ti y quería que vinieras tuvimos este miedo. Verás, le has hecho mucha compañía y se ha sentido feliz, pero desde hace unos días y hoy especialmente, está volviendo a sentir el sentimiento de pérdida en su interior, porque sabe que ya no podrás venir seguido y eso lo hizo sentir vulnerable, sentimiento que él odia, le hizo darse cuenta nuevamente de la soledad, lo que hizo aparecer al "emperador". Seijuro debe empezar a enfrentar sus miedos y debe querer salir de aquí. No puede querer quedarse aquí por siempre, debemos forzarlo a que decida querer salir y mejorar…

\- Si ya había pensado algo así. Creo que él se siente seguro aquí, seguro de él mismo, ahora después de esto, no sé que pensará….

\- ¿Te puedo pedir algo Kuroko?

\- Si, claro

\- No lo abandones, por esto que sucedió hoy. Llámalo, ven cuando puedas… - no lo dejes solo- le dijo él al borde de las lágrimas

\- Por supuesto que no lo dejaré, ayudaré en lo que pueda…

\- Gracias- ven, vamos - le pediré al chofer que te lleve de regreso.

Estaban diciendo eso, cuando sale un paramédico, buscando al tío de Akashi.

\- Sr, su sobrino despertó. Está muy mal- desea ver al joven Kuroko-

A Kuroko se le comprimió el pecho…

\- Se siente muy culpable por todo- le dijo el paramédico al ver la cara de angustia de Kuroko

\- ¿Puedo verlo?-

\- Si, está amarrado por ahora- no te hará nada – le contestó como si nada el paramédico

\- ¿Amarrado?- preguntó horrorizado corriendo hasta la habitación de Akashi y entrando sin permiso alguno.

Akashi estaba llorando en su cama en silencio. Lo tenían tumbado sobre ella.

\- ¡Suéltenlo! ¿Qué le hacen? ¡Dios basta! ¡Por favor no lo tengan así!- les gritó Kuroko intentando soltar a Akashi. El médico a cargo, permitió que lo soltaran y dejó a Kuroko con Akashi siendo resguardados por dos paramédicos en la puerta.

\- Lo lamento Kuroko- sollozaba Akashi- esto no debió haber pasado- lo siento- solo conseguiré asustarte y hacer que te alejes de mí…

\- No, tranquilo Akashi-kun. Confía en mí un poco más, no te dejaré solo tan fácil. Trataré de venir en la semana, después de clases, no importan las distancias, si necesitas que venga, vendré, no quiero que te sientas solo… no quiero…

Akashi se sentó en la orilla de su cama y sorpresivamente abrazó a Kuroko y se quedó un largo rato abrazado a él. Ambos sentían las lágrimas del otro correr.

\- Tranquilo Akashi- saldrás de esto- tú no conoces la derrota-

\- Si la conozco Tetsuya, la conozco gracias a ti y la seguiré conociendo a causa tuya – le dijo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido

\- Porque me hubiera encantado que me escogieras a mí y no a ese estúpido amigo tuyo llamado Kagami Taiga… pero no puedo esperar que me quieras de esa manera, ¿verdad?

\- Lo lamento Akashi-kun…

\- Al menos, podría pedirte un favor….

\- Si puedo….

\- Llámame por mi nombre de aquí en adelante Tetsuya….

\- Claro Seijuro-kun…

\- Jajajajaja- no Tetsuya, solo Seijuro, ¿quieres?- le dijo sin despegarse de sus brazos

\- Está bien- le dijo sonriendo tímidamente él.

Akashi no quería desprenderse de Kuroko. Se permitió quedarse abrazado a él por unos minutos más. Sabía que esa sería la única vez que lo podría tener de esa manera seguramente. Los sentimientos de Kuroko eran de Kagami y él estaba destinado a tener un heredero y lo sabía. No podía no dar descendencia al apellido Akashi. Eso sería traicionar de todas las formas posible a su familia y a su madre.

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?- le preguntó Akashi cuando se separó de Kuroko

\- Los mejores, ya verás….

Ese día Akashi miró como se marchaba Kuroko con mucha nostalgia en su corazón. Recordaba todo lo que habían hablado y se enfocaría en recuperarse y salir pronto de ahí para retomar su vida. Sin dudas, cambiaría muchas cosas.

Kuroko por su lado se fue con el corazón comprimido. Nunca esperó que Akashi le dijera que lo quería. Sino estuviera tan seguro de lo que sentía por Kagami, hubiera aceptado ser su pareja seguramente. Akashi le atraía mucho sin lugar a dudas.

Ese día al regresar a Tokio, una figura esperaba por él fuera de su casa. Kagami y todo el equipo ya había regresado. Kuroko corrió a sus brazos y se estrelló en ellos. Quería sentir ese calor y aroma inconfundible. Kuroko no le contaría nada de lo que le había dicho Akashi ese día. Al menos no por ahora, no quería sembrar dudas ni conflictos, menos ahora que Akashi lo necesitaría y menos que su relación con Kagami se estaba iniciando. Pero si algo estaba seguro Kuroko, era que amaba a su luz, más que a nadie en el mundo.

 _ **Continuará….. si te ha gustado hasta el momento, ojalá me lo hagas saber… un abrazo.**_


	18. Aomine IV

AOMINE

Finalmente y gracias a la ayuda de Kuroko, Aomine había podido salir bien librado de sus exámenes extraordinarios. Aun cuando se había quedado prácticamente sin vacaciones, se encontraba feliz y de buen ánimo, puesto que había logrado subir sus promedios de notas, sus padres lo habían felicitado, podría jugar libremente en los campeonatos interescolares y su amistad con Kuroko se había reestablecido.

Aomine estaba muy asombrado de los avances que había logrado Kuroko en estas dos semanas. Sus tiros, si bien debían realizarse a corta distancia, ya casi no tenía margen de error. Y se notaba también que los entrenamientos con Akashi le habían dado resistencia. Kuroko no había entrado en detalles de qué era exactamente lo que le estaba enseñando Akashi a él, pero se imaginaba que si bien algo debían jugar, lo de los entrenamientos, eran solo una excusa de Kuroko para viajar y hacerle compañía a su excapitán. Ya que conociendo a Kuroko, él iría a ayudar aun cuando no se lo pidieran. Salvo que en esta ocasión, Akashi sí había requerido de su presencia.

Kuroko, había decidido, demostrarle en la Interhigh lo que había aprendido. Deseaba que Aomine recuperara esa alegría y felicidad que solía tener al jugar basketball.

El regreso a clases, había hecho que todo volviera a la normalidad. El se encontraba de vuelta en las aburridas clases, extrañaba la presencia diaria de Kuroko y más que nunca recordaba los años vividos en Teiko.

\- ¡Diablos, si tan solo uno pudiera volver el tiempo atrás!- se descubrió exclamando frustrado en medio de una clase de matemáticas.

Esa tarde, se dirigió a las prácticas del equipo de basketball a conversar con su nuevo capitán. Le prometió que a partir de la próxima semana comenzaría a entrenar con el equipo en forma regular, pero que esta semana tenía cosas que hacer, por eso no asistiría.

Luego subió a la azotea donde siempre dormía, pero no tenía sueño. Sus pensamientos se sentían extraños, melancólicos y tristes. Eran muchos los errores que había cometido. Había dañado a personas que no lo merecían y aún así, una de esas personas, la más dañada, lo había ayudado sin rencores a pasar sus exámenes y había estado ayudando también a su excapitán que estaba viviendo momentos difíciles, quien también lo había dañado y mucho.

Recordaba al viejo Aomine y se comparaba con el qué era hoy, y no le gustaba lo que veía. Él solía ser alegre, jovial, risueño. En cambio ahora, era huraño, desagradable, prepotente y hasta hostil. La gente le temía y le rehuían.

Al cabo de un rato, se vio con su teléfono celular en manos marcando el teléfono de Kuroko. Éste sorprendido, le contestó en medio de un partido.

\- Oi ¿Qué haces Tetsu?- le preguntaba de la forma más casual posible

\- ¡Hola Aomine-Kun!- estoy en medio de una práctica del equipo, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Akashi?- le preguntó sobresaltado.

\- No, no nada de eso, solo te llamaba para saber que tal tu primer día de regreso a clases…

\- Todo normal- le respondió con su habitual tono cortante

\- Ah me alegro- bueno, estás ocupado con las prácticas…

\- Si Aomine-kun, tú también deberías ir sabes….

\- Sí, lo haré – ya hablé con mi equipo, la próxima semana empezaré a asistir…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio Aomine-kun?- le preguntó Kuroko feliz

\- Si, ya hablé con mi entrenador y capitán…

\- ¡Me alegro mucho!- ¡Qué buena noticia me has dado Aomine-kun! – le dijo Kuroko feliz

\- Tetsu, idiota, no me molestes con tus ironías….

\- No, no es así, es en serio, en verdad me has hecho feliz con esa noticia Aomine-kun, eso quiere decir que te comenzarás a tomar el basketball en serio nuevamente

\- Si, algo así Tetsu…

\- ¡KUROKO CUELGA ESE TELÉFONO QUIERES!- se escuchó el grito de Riko

\- Oi Tetsu, dile a tu entrenadora que con esa dulce voz y con lo plana que es, no encontrará novio nunca….

\- No, no creo que quieras que le diga eso ¿verdad?…

\- Supongo que no

\- Jajajaja- rieron ambos

\- Me alegró escucharte Aomine-kun. Nos vemos pronto

\- Si Tetsu – pronto- y luego de eso, Kuroko cortó la llamada.

Aomine cerró su celular y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Quizás aún no es tan tarde. Y dicho esto, se acomodó y procedió a dormir una tranquila y larga siesta.


	19. Kagami 4- Kuroko

KAGAMI

Kagami no había perdido detalle de esa llamada telefónica, pero no dijo nada.

Kuroko se acercó a él como de costumbre, con su cara impasible como siembre y retomaron el entrenamiento.

Al salir de la escuela, Kagami invitó a Kuroko a su clásico batido de vainilla y a comer algunas hamburguesas.

Kuroko sentía extraño a Kagami, por lo que le preguntó:

\- ¿Pasa algo Kagami?

Kagami lo miró debatiéndose entre sí debía contarle o no…

\- Kuroko siento que tu mente está muy lejos de mí…

Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido…

\- ¿Qué dices Kagami-kun?

\- Eso, desde que nos separamos, siento que ya no es lo mismo. Si cambiaste de parecer respecto de nosotros…

\- Pero ¿Qué tonteras estás diciendo Kagami?- le gritó Kuroko poniéndose repentinamente de pie.

\- No te pongas así, cállate, estás llamando la atención de todos aquí- le dijo Kagami tratando de calmarlo

\- ¿Pues cómo quieres que me pongas si me dices algo así? – le preguntó Kuroko enojado.

\- No sé, veo que hablas constantemente con Akashi y con Aomine. Llevamos ya casi dos semanas, y aún no he me has mostrado los resultados de tus entrenamientos con ellos- siento que ahora te sientes más a gusto con ellos que conmigo.

Kuroko miró hacia fuera del Maji Burger y lanzó un fuerte suspiro…

\- Si, es verdad – lo lamento, (el corazón de Kagami casi se detuvo). –Le pedí a la entrenadora que me diera un tiempo adicional para mostrarles lo que aprendí con ellos, puesto aún estoy trabajando para darle mi sello personal. Algo ya le mostré a ella para su tranquilidad…

\- ¿Le mostraste a la entrenadora?- le preguntó Kagami un tanto molesto

\- Si, porque o sino, me asesinaría por no haber asistido al campamento y no haber avanzado en nada…

\- ¿Y a mí? ¿Cuándo me enseñarás y te abrirás conmigo Kuroko? Las veces anteriores me habías mostrado tus nuevas técnicas aun cuando no estuvieran 100% perfeccionadas. Hace algunos días, que siento que me ocultas algo, sabes…

\- Si, pero esta vez quería mostrártelas listas, quería sorprenderte, para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí- le dijo él ruborizándose levemente, cosa que sorprendió e hizo tremendamente feliz a Kagami.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le dijo Kagami un tanto emocionado

\- Si- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Kagami miró hacia afuera, feliz. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Su postura se había relajado. Volvía a sentarse en forma altanera, con las manos en los bolsillos y empujando su silla hacia atrás con uno de sus pies. Pero su cara irradiaba felicidad.

\- Bueno Kagami-kun- vamos

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tan temprano te quieres ir a tu casa?-

\- No, ven, vamos a la cancha de basket. ¿No querías que te mostrara lo que había aprendido? – le sonrió

A Kagami eso no se lo tenían que repetir. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente, compró algunas botellas de agua adicionales y corrió para alcanzar a Kuroko.

\- Cómo te dije, aún les estoy dando mi sello personal. Pero creo que desde aquí en adelante, necesitaré de tu ayuda- le dijo boteando el balón para entrar en calor.

\- Veamos que aprendiste con esos engreídos - le dijo Kagami burlándose.

\- Esto me enseñaron- le dijo Kuroko sonriendo y mostrándole pelota en mano, lo que le había costado sudor y lágrimas durante esas dos semanas. Ya que de por sí, había sido todo muy duro y exigente para él, en un plazo muy reducido.

Kagami había quedado en shock.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso Kuroko? ¿Cómo lo hicieron esos dos?

\- ¿Qué te pareció Kagami?

Pero Kagami no podía hablar, estaba realmente asombrado…

\- ¡Kagami! - ¿Muy mal? ¿ Estás decepcionado?- le preguntó Kuroko nervioso

\- ¡Qué dices Kuroko! ¡Es increíble! – ¡No puedo creerlo!- ¡sin dudas este semestre la victoria será nuestra! ¡No sé cómo has podido mantenerlo en secreto!

Kuroko sonrió satisfecho.

\- Ahora necesitaré acoplarme contigo. Necesitaré que me apoyes en esto Kagami-kun

\- Cuenta con ello Kuroko- le dijo Kagami acercándose a él y abrazándolo por su cintura. - ¡Dios eres increíble! ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- Kagami- Gracias - le dijo él mirándole a los ojos feliz

\- Kuroko, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa ahora?

\- Si, vamos – le dijo Kuroko

Apenas Kagami cerró la puerta de su casa, se lanzó sobre los labios de Kuroko. Besándolo muy apasionadamente, arrinconándolo contra la puerta de entrada.

\- Kagami, ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Nada Kuroko – solo que en estos momentos, tengo una gran necesidad de ti, necesito sentirte ahora, quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche de ser posible.

\- Suena increíble eso Kagami- dijo Kuroko correspondiendo el beso lo mejor que pudo.

\- Vaya, se ve que tienes ganas- le dijo Kagami mientras comenzaba a besarle su hombría a Kuroko.

\- Bueno, han pasado algunos días de espera- no me puedes culpar- le dijo Kuroko ahogando un gemido y aferrándose a Kagami.

\- Dios Kuroko, estás tan sensible- le decía Kagami excitado. ¿Crees que hoy pueda…?

\- Si Kagami- hazlo- quiero sentirte.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quizás no sea del todo placentero?

\- Si Kagami, estoy seguro…

Kagami buscó el lubricante que había comprado para cuando Kuroko estuviera listo. Lentamente comenzó a preparar a Kuroko. Estaba nervioso. Ambos lo estaban. Esta sería la primera vez para Kuroko y estaba un tanto asustado. Sentir los dedos de Kagami se sentía extraño. No le molestaba del todo, pero no podía decir que fuera agradable. Luego de uno minutos de preparación, Kagami estuvo listo para entrar. Ya no aguantaba más la espera. Se lubricó bien su miembro, y con cuidado entró en la estrecha cavidad de Kuroko.

\- Kuroko, tienes que relajarte. Estás muy estrecho- le dijo Kagami

\- No sé si pueda- me duele Kagami.

\- Kuroko, tendré que forzar la entrada si no lo haces-

\- Está bien, hazlo Kagami- le dijo él decidido

Kagami se aferró a las manos de Kuroko, y lo embistió un poco más rudo, para que pudiera entrar de una vez. Kuroko lanzó un grito ahogado, y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Kagami estaba preocupado, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Se sentía mal por él.

\- Favor comienza a moverte Kagami- de a poco- le decía Kuroko intentando que su voz no le temblara.

\- Está bien- lo haré lento. Y dicho esto, Kagami se comenzó a mover lentamente dentro de Kuroko. Kagami comenzó a sentirse superado por el placer. Kuroko estaba aguantando lo mejor que podía, pero lo peor ya había pasado. Pasado unos minutos, comenzó a sentir lo increíble que era tener a Kagami dentro de él. Kagami estaba siendo muy considerado con su novio. Era sumamente cariñoso y tierno. Aun cuando no cedía en la penetración, lo besaba, lo tocaba, le susurraba al oído, lo masturbaba, etc. No dejaba de desatenderlo en ningún momento.

\- Dios Kuroko, me voy a correr. Estoy a punto- le dijo extasiado

\- Hazlo, vamos, quiero oírte Kagami- le decía Kuroko, mientras sacaba la mano de Kagami de su miembro y colocaba la de él. Así terminarían juntos.

\- Kagamiiiiii- ahhhhhhh- estoy acabando…

\- Yo igual Kuroko – ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó Kagami fuertemente.

\- Arrrggggggg- gritó Kuroko entre el dolor de las últimas embestidas , el orgasmo producido por su mano y el erotismo de la situación. Todo había sido perfecto.

\- Perdóname por lastimarte- le dijo Kagami secándole las lágrimas que aún corrían por las mejillas de Kuroko

\- No te disculpes- ha sido grandioso. En todo momento te sentí preocupado. No creo que pudiese existir una primera vez mejor que esta- le dijo Kuroko abrazándose a él.

\- Kuroko- le decía Kagami- no quiero sentirte lejos de mí nuevamente. Quiero que me cuentes todo, aún cuando no me vaya a gustar.

Kuroko lo miró. Sabía que algo le quería decir Kagami…

\- Ya dime que te tiene intranquilo…

\- Te escuché que llamaste a Akashi por su nombre, es decir, ni a mí me llamas Taiga… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con él?- le dijo sentándose en la cama, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara

\- No pasó nada Kagami – le respondió quedándose recostado. (Sentarse ahora no sería buena idea). Me preguntó si yo podría quererlo como te quiero a ti, pero le respondí que no era factible. Solo podía ser su amigo, y nada más. Él, respetó mi respuesta y no hizo nada. Solo me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, ya que después de todo, él siempre me ha llamado por el mío.

Kagami lo miró poco convencido.

\- Es verdad Kagami. Te lo juro. Nada pasó ni pasará. A decir verdad, yo creo que él no siente "este" tipo de amor por mí, es como un cariño de hermanos, pero no tiene como distinguir la diferencia, porque nunca se ha sentido apreciado por nadie salvo por contadas personas, por eso creo que confundió las cosas.

\- Está bien- te creeré…

\- Tienes que hacerlo, jamás te mentiría

\- ¿Y Aomine?- está claro que también planea algo

\- Solo hemos vuelto a ser amigos…

\- ¿Le contaste que estamos juntos?

\- No, a él no..

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Kagami, esto no es algo que quiera andar divulgando. Es mi vida privada después de todo, ¿No?- yo no ando contando mis cosas…

\- Pero a Akashi…

\- Él lo sabía, no sé cómo… y cuando me preguntó, le respondí y le conté. Nada más.

Kagami parecía triste, más que molesto con todo esto.

\- Basta Taiga- le dijo Kuroko sonrojándose un poco. Sabes que eres el único a quien quiero. Mi luz en todo sentido. Después que te he permitido llegar tan lejos conmigo, ¿vas a poner en dudas lo que te digo?

\- No, supongo que no – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¡Rayos se siente horrible sentir celos!

\- Si- lo sé- le respondió Kuroko pensando algo desagradable (Claramente en Tatsuya, pero no se lo diría a Taiga, no era necesario, sabía que era amado por su novio por sobre todo).

\- ¿Entonces reconoces que me quieres?- le dijo Kagami besándolo de nuevo

\- Te amo- le dijo Kuroko correspondiendo el beso.

\- ¿Entonces tengo permiso para continuar?- le preguntó alzando una ceja con una sonrisa en sus labios un tanto picarona

\- ¿Toda la noche no, Taiga?- le sonrió Kuroko – ¡trata de no romperme por favor!

\- Si- le respondió él abrazándolo fuertemente

Y así, continuaron toda la noche, demostrándose el amor que se profesaban ambos fervientemente.


	20. AKASHI-MIKAMI

AKASHI- MIKAMI I

Akashi había regresado al colegio, luego de una ausencia de casi tres meses, la cual había sido disimulada por su padre, indicando que habían realizado un viaje de negocios a EEUU e Inglaterra donde su hijo debía de asistir con él.

El director, amigo del padre de Akashi, autorizó otorgarle el permiso de ausencia, con la condición que Akashi se reincorporara al equipo de Basketball a su regreso y que debía dar los pruebas pendientes y aprobarlas.

Obviamente, ninguno de los puntos representaba algún problema para Akashi, ya que mientras estuvo en el centro, tuvo un tutor particular para que no se retrasara en las materias. El cual, definitivamente no hubiera sido necesario, ya que Akashi por si solo estudiaba cuando estaba aburrido y obtuvo, como siempre los puntajes más altos de su salón.

Cuando sus compañeros vieron entrar al salón, todos corrieron a saludarlo. Fue un momento muy emotivo para él. Todo este tiempo había estado pensando en cómo sería recibido y el recibimiento superó con creces sus expectativas.

Todos les hacían preguntas de dónde había estado, si se iba a reincorporar al equipo de basketball y que cómo era posible que estando 3 meses fuera, hubiera sacado las mejores notas del curso. Él les explicaba y contestaba amablemente todas sus consultas y sonreía a todos sus compañeros con paciencia y cariño.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido este nuevo Akashi. Antes solía ser mucho más frío, y si bien era respetuoso, era agresivo con el resto y no mostraba ni el más mínimo entusiasmo en entablar conversaciones personales.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó el profesor titular por lo que todos los alumnos procedieron a tomar asiento. El profesor, le dio la bienvenida a Akashi el cual obtuvo aplausos de todos sus compañeros, lo que lo emocionó bastante.

\- Akashi, la clase sigue siendo la misma- para este semestre se ha incorporado una nueva compañera que viene desde Inglaterra ¿Te la presentaron como es debido?

\- Eh no profesor- contestó sorprendido Akashi, ya que alumnos por medio semestre Rakuzan no solía aceptar. Akashi sintió curiosidad de inmediato.

\- Póngase de pie Srta Aniyaki por favor- y preséntese

\- ¿Aniyaki? – se preguntó en voz alta Akashi sorprendido mirando hacia su profesor.

\- Sí, ella viene desde Inglaterra. Hija de madre Londinense y padre Japonés. Se encuentra acá por motivos de trabajo de su padre

Dicho esto, Akashi sintió como una silla se movía y alguien se ponía de pie. Él fijo lentamente su mirada en ella. No podía creerlo.

Una hermosa y delicada chica se encontraba parada al lado del ventanal de sala. Todos se sorprendieron al verla. Ella no dejaba de llamar la atención. Akashi la escaneo rápidamente. Se veía que era muy dama y refinada.

\- ¡Hola, gusto en conocerte!- dijo ella con toda tranquilidad. Mi nombre es Mikami Aniyaki. Como dijo el profesor, vengo de Inglaterra por motivos laborales de mi padre. Estaré por este semestre. He escuchado mucho de ti- sonrió ella mirándolo fijamente. ¡Que bueno que hayas regresado de tu viaje!

Akashi al verla, la fulminó con la mirada. Ella era la chica con la cual su padre había querido casarlo. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo ella ahí o si esto era un plan de su padre o del padre de la chica. Pero ella estaba ahí ahora, seguramente sus padres querían que se conocieran antes de desechar la idea.

Luego de esto, ella tomó nuevamente asiento e hizo como si Akashi no existiera en la sala de clases.

Akashi estaba furioso. Apenas sonó la campana del descanso, salió corriendo de la sala de clases y a la primera persona que se le ocurrió llamar fue a Kuroko.

\- ¿Qué sucede Seijuro?- le contestaba Kuroko.

\- ¡Ella está aquí!- le dijo ahogado

\- ¿Quién? – le preguntó él sin entender nada

\- ¡La mujer con la cual mi padre me quería casar!- le dijo sin saber qué pensar

\- ¿Cómo? ¿pero tu padre no había suspendido la boda o el compromiso?

\- ¡Eso me había dicho!- pero hoy llego a la sala de clases y está ella. ¡En mi mismo salón!- le dijo amargado pensando que había sido traicionado por su padre.

\- ¿Hablaste con tu padre?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- No, aún no- preferí llamarte a ti primero- le dijo acongojado, necesito relajarme un poco…

Kuroko guardó silencio por un par de segundos, que para Akashi, fueron eternos.

\- Llámalo y pregúntale directamente sí tiene que algo que ver en esto o no. No saques conclusiones apresuradas. La relación de ustedes ha estado mejorando considerablemente… ¿Crees que él tiraría todo por la borda?

\- No lo sé…

\- Pues yo no lo creo. - Llámalo Seijuro- y me cuentas. Aunque sea por mensaje, estoy por entrar a clases nuevamente. Hablamos mas tarde de todas maneras…

\- Está bien, lo haré – Gracias Tetsuya y disculpa por molestarte.

\- No, te agradezco la confianza. - ¡Vamos llámalo!

Akashi quedó mirando su celular al cortar. Hablaba casi a diario con Kuroko, pero esta llamada lo había tranquilizado un poco.

Era verdad lo que decía Kuroko, la relación con su padre había mejorado bastante en este tiempo, pero él sabía que su padre era cosa de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Quizás solo había vuelto a sus planes originales, al verlo mejor.

\- Bueno, Tetsuya tiene razón. Mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Y dicho esto, llamó a su padre.

Akashi no pudo ocultarle su voz de fastidio y enojo cuando habló con él:

\- ¿Qué diablos significa esto Padre? ¿No habíamos quedado que mi matrimonio arreglado ya no iría? ¿Para qué diablos me has hecho creer todo este tiempo que podría confiar en ti si ahora sales con algo cómo esto?- estuvo a punto de que su voz se quebrara.

\- Hijo, de verdad no tengo nada que ver. Ya te dije que nunca más te impondría nada y que solo quiero que seas feliz. Por favor- créeme. (Akashi notó tono de desesperación)

\- Si me estás mintiendo y me entero…

\- ¡No hijo! – Noooo- por favor créeme- no sé que hace ella ahí, pero en verdad yo no estoy involucrado- te lo prometo hijo…

\- Está bien- discúlpame – estoy muy ofuscado ahora - pero en verdad creí que...

\- No importa hijo, lo importante es que me creas – le dijo su padre tranquilizándose. Desde que anulé el matrimonio, no he vuelto a hablar con Aniyaki. No sé si tenía que venir por algo a Japón.

\- Está bien Padre, no te preocupes, nos vemos en la casa.

\- ¿Cenaremos juntos hoy?- le preguntó su Padre nervioso aún

\- Si- le dijo en tono conciliador. Tengo que colgar, ya comenzaron las clases y yo aun no ingreso a mi salón.

\- Ok, ve hijo, no vayas a tener problemas con tu maestro - Hasta la noche hijo

\- No te preocupes, no los tendré - Hasta más tarde Padre.

Akashi aun no se podía acostumbrar a esta nueva relación que mantenía con su padre, pero sin duda le hacía feliz. Con esta situación había pensado que lo había traicionado y eso había sido duro de digerir para él. Pero al notar la desesperación en la voz de su padre hizo que Seijuro se tranquilizara. No quería retroceder. Ya que muchas veces sentía que esta nueva relación sería algo pasajero, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta, que al parecer, el sentimiento era sincero.

\- "Según mi padre, no tiene idea porque está aquí"- le escribió rápidamente a Kuroko

\- "Ya me lo imaginaba. Tranquilo. Ya sabrás que hace aquí".

Al finalizar el periodo del almuerzo, Akashi volvió a su salón y vio cómo todos sus compañeros giraban en torno a ella. Pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. Todos le hablaban , le preguntaban cosas y ella les respondía amablemente a todos.

Akashi no sabía qué fue. No sabía si había sido un gesto o algún movimiento realizado por ella que de repente llamó su atención. Él la quedó mirando fijamente y su sonrisa le recordó directamente a la de su madre. Sus cabellos, si bien no eran de color rojos como los de ella, tenían el mismo largo y liso que recordaba de su madre, sus ojos y sus finos gestos lo dejaron en estado de shock por unos segundos.

Ella captó su mirada y le sonrió. Akashi se volteó furioso y sacó sus libros de su mochila y se puso a leer. Pero de su mente, no podía borrar esa sensación. Estaba deseoso de mirarla nuevamente y darse cuenta que estaba equivocado, pero no podía, ella lo había visto y no quería que ella pensara que había capturado su atención.

Mikami era la hija de la mejor amiga de la madre de Akashi. Ellas habían crecido juntas y habían mantenido su amistad hasta la muerte de su madre. La madre de Mikami había fallecido también hacía un par de años. Ellas habían bromeado un día ante la posibilidad de convertirse en "consuegras" si sus hijos se casaban. Pero siempre él había creído que se trataba de una broma y no de algo en serio hasta cuando su padre se lo dijo.


	21. AKASHI-MIKAMI 2

AKASHI- MIKAMI II

A medida que pasaba los días, Mikami se comenzó a destacar en varios ramos de su escuela. Era una niña muy culta e inteligente. Hablaba a la perfección el Inglés, Japonés y el Francés. Idiomas que habían sido inculcados desde que era muy pequeña por su madre.

El profesor de Francés había quedado totalmente impresionado con ella. Le había pedido que por favor leyera un poema muy hermoso en voz alta para su curso. Ella se puso de pie y desde su puesto lo había comenzado a recitar.

Akashi que también hablaba francés, gracias a su madre, cerró sus ojos para escuchar cómo sonaba el poema y para ver si cometía errores de pronunciación, pero su francés había sido impecable, y es más, sonaba igual cómo su madre lo hubiera recitado de estar viva. Lo recitaba con pasión, con el sentimiento que el poeta había querido expresar. Akashi en esos momentos, estaba muy conmocionado, pero sólo podía sentir odio por ella. Primero por estar ahí invadiendo su espacio y segundo porque le recordaba lo que más extrañaba en su vida y sentía que no podía escapar. Eso no se lo podía perdonar.

A la fecha, el jamás le había dirigido la palabra. Siempre se mostraba frío e indiferente con ella. Esto a Mikami le dolía, ya que mal que mal, ella nunca le había hecho ni dicho nada malo. Y si estaba en Japón, no era precisamente por él. Aunque sentía que debía decirle algunas cosas.

A las semanas de iniciadas las clases, comenzaron las inscripciones para los distintos equipos de deportes. Mikami fue a inscribirse a la rama de basketball, aunque por su presencia, nadie creyó que pudiera aplicar ni siquiera para estar en la banca. Era demasiado delicada, esbelta y delgada como para que alguien llegara a pensar que fuera capaz de jugar. También postuló para el equipo de voleyball, en caso que no quedara en el primero.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que Rakuzan ha ganado la winter cup 3 años seguidos?, bueno salvo el año pasado, que perdieron por un punto la final. Pero fue un partido increíble- le decía una de sus compañeras

\- ¿En serio?- ¿y el equipo femenino?- preguntó ella sorprendida

\- El equipo femenino del año pasado quedó en tercer lugar. Llevamos dos temporadas sin obtener el primer lugar. Este año tenemos una nueva capitana. Pero el equipo masculino es realmente increíble. Aquí tenemos al capitán del equipo, es nuestro compañero Akashi-kun. Y antes estuvo en Teiko, donde también fue el capitán de la generación de los milagros.

\- ¿Generación de los milagros?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- Eran un equipo invencible. Cinco jugadores con talentos únicos. Jugaron juntos toda la secundaria, pero al entrar en la preparatoria todos tomaron rumbos distintos.

\- ¿Y por qué no siguieron juntos?- preguntó sorprendida. Su compañera se puso nerviosa, no quería que Akashi escuchara y se molestara. Conocía muy bien el carácter voluble de su compañero.

\- Porque cada uno quiso probarse a sí mismo para ver qué tan bueno era jugando por separado- le contestó Akashi parándose molesto y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con odio. – Y te equivocas Satomi-san, no éramos cinco, éramos 6 jugadores con talentos únicos. (Satomi se ruborizó).

Mikami haciendo caso omiso de su impertinencia, le preguntó mordazmente:

\- Pero no es la base de un equipo, ¿eso?- ¿ser un equipo?

Akashi se molestó más con ella. No sabía cómo osaba contradecirlo. Aunque en su fuero interno le causó risa, eso sonaba justo a algo que diría Kuroko.

\- Sí, pero cada uno quiso probarse a si mismo. Y ver quien era el más fuerte de todos, jugando en equipos separados.

\- ¿Y lo hicieron? ¿pudieron ver quien era el más fuerte de todos?- preguntó ella asombrada, pestañando rápidamente lo que distrajo a la mayoría de los hombres (incluido Akashi en ese momento)

\- Si- y perdimos ante él. Venció al equipo de Rakuzan y nos dejó en segundo lugar.

\- ¿Y se sintieron felices de saberlo?- preguntó con sus brillantes ojos verdes mirando fijamente a los rojos ojos de Akashi. Pero él no le contestó. Akashi se sentía intimidado con esa mirada. Ella lo miraba fijo, no titubeaba. No le tenía miedo en absoluto. - Ya veo- contestó ella muy seria. - ¿Cómo es el equipo femenino aquí?- ¿Creen en el juego en equipo? ¿O también juegan individualmente?

Akashi sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué?- ¿pretendes aplicar al equipo?- le preguntó burlesco. Con esa contextura débil, no creo que puedas entrar. Te lo digo porque yo también participo en la selección de los miembros femeninos, así como la capitana del equipo femenino, me ayuda a mí. Mejor no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Bueno, ya me inscribí. Y están obligados a tomarme la prueba de admisión. Si repruebo, obviamente desertaré. No quiero ser una molestia para el equipo, pero desde pequeña me ha gustado el juego. Mi madre me enseñó- le respondió muy seria mirándolo en forma desafiante.

Akashi se quedó mudo ante esa frase.

\- Está bien- veremos qué puedes hacer. Mañana deberán presentarse todos los nuevos postulantes y pasar por las pruebas- sonrió en forma burlona no dando un peso porque ella fuera capaz de pasar las pruebas. Trata de ir con ropa adecuada- se burló.

Todos habían quedados sorprendidos ante la actitud de Akashi para con ella. Pensaban que ella quizás estaba subestimando al equipo de basket al ser ella tan delgada y fina. Y que eso le molestaba profundamente a él. Sus compañeros tomaron distancia de inmediato. Si a Akashi no le simpatizaba, era mejor no acercarse mucho. Nadie quería al "Dios Akashi" como enemigo, y ese golpe lo resintió Mikami.

Ese día, le tocó hacer el aseo en la sala de clases a Mikami junto a su compañera Naoko. Pero ella estaba apurada y le pidió si podía retirarse antes. (quizás también estaba asustada). Mikami no tuvo objeción y se quedó haciendo los quehaceres sola. Así era mucho más lento y se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde. El sol estaba por ponerse.

Se sentó en su escritorio y miró melancólica la puesta de sol. Miró a su alrededor y unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Habrás visto estos atardeceres desde aquí mamá?- por un lado me da tanta alegría el saber que al fin pude conocer la escuela donde estudiaste y fuiste tan feliz. Pero me siento sola, aquí la gente es extraña mamá.– ¿Habré hecho bien al venir?- pero quería conocer tu escuela, ya después será más difícil. Mikami no se había dado cuenta pero tenía su cara empapada en lágrimas.

De pronto alguien se le acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

\- No tienes que ser amable conmigo a estas alturas- ¿Sabes Akashi?

\- No pretendo serlo- pero no sería un caballero, sino ofreciera un pañuelo a una mujer que está llorando.

\- Creo que tú lo que menos tienes es ser un caballero- dijo utilizando el pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes lucían brillantes y medios rojos. Eran iguales a los de su madre. ¿Cómo podría ser así? ¿Cómo podría recordársela tanto?

\- Si lo dices porque rechacé el matrimonio y tuviste que venir para hacerme cambiar de parecer - no pienso ser un caballero- le dijo en forma engreída y molesto.

\- No viene a eso Akashi- yo tampoco quería casarme contigo- ¿Te imaginas casarme con un completo desconocido? eso hubiese sido una locura y un fracaso total- le dijo secándose las lágrimas que le quedaban. – De hecho, te agradezco que hayas parado esa locura.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido (Mikami lo miró incrédula)

\- Bueno, como esto había sido organizado hace algún tiempo atrás, sabía que tendría que venir a Japón. Y siempre quise conocer el país donde vivió mi madre su infancia, conocer el colegio al que asistió, ver por mi misma los lugares de los cuales siempre me hablaba y que recordaba con tanta felicidad. Si no venía ahora, quizás más adelante no podría.. Mi padre seguramente ya estará planeando mi próxima boda o mi carrera universitaria o lo que sea, por lo que después sería más difícil hacerlo. Mi madre me habló que siempre, ella y sus amigas, se quedaban hasta tarde en el salón de clases para ver desde el aula la puesta de sol, y para ver cómo la habitación se tornaba de color rojo. Tal cual está ahora- supongo- dijo Mikami sonriendo.

\- Supe que tu madre falleció hace un par de años- lo lamento

\- Si, ha sido duro sin ella- dijo pensando en voz alta Mikami. – Mi mamá sufrió mucho cuando falleció la tuya, sabes….

Akashi cambió la mirada. Quería preguntarle algo, pero era sumamente privado.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- vamos dímelo

\- ¿Te dijo algo tu madre de esos años en que mi madre estuvo enferma?

Ella lo miró, no sabía cómo responder.

\- No me decía mucho, pero yo siempre las escuchaba a escondidas- sonrió. Tú madre estaba muy triste. Porque la enfermedad estaba avanzada cuando la descubrieron. No quería dejarlos solos ni a ti ni a tú padre. Ella los amaba mucho a ambos. Recuerdo que siempre comentaba lo mucho que le dolía ver sufrir a tu padre. Él hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos. Mi madre solía estar celosa de su relación. Decía que no había hombre más enamorado de una mujer que tu padre.

\- ¿Mi Padre?- ¿La Amaba?- debes estar bromeando - ¡yo siempre la recuerdo triste a ella!.

\- Si, porque aún eras pequeño. Y estaba en la etapa final. Ella atesoraba cada minuto que pasaba con ustedes pero cómo sabía que quizás no habría un mañana, solía sentarse a llorar cuando nadie la observaba.

\- Siempre escuché que mi padre le había sido infiel a mi madre en esa época….

\- ¿Y tú creíste eso?- lo miró decepcionada. - ¡Pero eso nunca fue verdad! -Fueron rumores para separarlos. Nadie sabía que ella estaba enferma. Muy pocas personas lo sabían. Y como ella viajaba constantemente a Inglaterra para seguir con su tratamiento, la gente inventó esos rumores. Más que tu padre era un hombre de negocios importante. ¿Qué mejor que arruinar su reputación de hombre intachable y hombre de familia?. Tu madre nunca los creyó. Ni mi madre tampoco. Nunca tuvieron dudas. - Un día tu padre llamó a mi casa tan desesperado, que tu madre casi se devolvió dejando todo el tratamiento botado. Tu padre hubiera quedado en la ruina si con eso hubiera podido salvarla. Pero al final sucedió lo inevitable, falleció. Según tengo entendido, tu padre jamás volvió a tener pareja, y solía llevar su argolla de compromiso de colgante… ¿aún la usa?

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- le preguntó Akashi sumamente conmocionado.

\- Mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo no sabes tú esto?- le preguntó sorprendida. Yo siempre las escuchaba hablar como ya te dije, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Por eso me ocultaba. Finalmente averigüé porqué tu madre estaba tan triste. Mi madre intentaba inyectarle energías positivas y alegrarla, pero algunas noches la escuchaba llorar- ambas sabían que era inevitable. El día que tu madre regresó a Japón, fue terrible. Yo creo que sabían que ese sería la última vez que se verían. Tu padre viajó a buscarla.

\- Al morir mi madre, mi padre cambió mucho. Se volvió muy estricto. No tuvimos mucho contacto hasta hace poco tiempo.

\- Si, algo supe por mi padre. Pero todo lo que te digo es verdad. Fíjate en la argolla. Yo misma la vi cuando él viajó al funeral de mi madre- ¿Estás bien Akashi?- le preguntaba ella al verlo medio descompensado. Su altanería se había esfumado de su rostro.

\- No sé- siempre creí que mi padre no había querido lo suficiente a mi madre. En casa, no me dejaba mencionarla, hasta hace un tiempo- le dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Debe ser porque fue un duro golpe para él. Un hombre que siempre ha estado acostumbrado a ganar y a obtener lo que quiere, debió ser duro perder lo que más se quiere ¿O no?. Además el tuvo que sobrevivir a la pena solo. No recurrió a nadie. Pero por ti tuvo que seguir. Además que le debes recordar mucho a ella. Ella era su mundo…

Akashi se tuvo que levantar violentamente de la silla donde estaba sentado y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer con violencia con su camisa. No quería que lo viera llorar.

\- ¡Vámonos, ya es muy tarde!- le dijo él. Mañana serán las pruebas, y te digo al tiro que aunque hayamos conversado esto, no pienso tener ni un ápice de compasión por ti. Si lo haces mal, te dejaré fuera del equipo. Y no pienses que seremos amigos tampoco.

\- ¡Cómo lo esperaba del capitán del equipo de la generación de los milagros!-le dijo sin sentirse intimidada. No tienes que tener compasión ni nada, si no soy capaz de obtener mi puesto por mi misma, no sirve de nada. Sino juego bien, yo misma declinaré. No te preocupes- tampoco espero que seas mi amigo- dijo levantándose de la silla y tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

\- Sólo te pido una cosa- le dijo devolviéndose por un instante

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó él levantando una ceja

\- Parece que eres un tipo de Dios en este colegio y sobre todo en el salón. – No hagas que todos me odien por tu culpa. Las cosas habían estado bien, hasta que te metiste tú. Piensa que estoy sola en este país.

\- OK, entiendo, nos vemos mañana – le respondió él.

\- Bye- le contestó ella.

Aquella noche, Mikami pensó mucho en Akashi. Lo sentía vació, frío, faltó de cariño. Le sorprendía todo lo que no sabía de su madre y la mala relación con su padre. No entendía el por qué de aquello. Quizás en este tiempo, podrían compartir recuerdos y experiencias, los dos, y quien sabe, quizás hasta amigos podrían llegar a ser. Quería ayudarlo. Si su madre estuviera viva, seguramente pensaría igual. Ella lo ayudaría.

Esa noche, cuando llegó Akashi a su casa, salió su tío a recibirlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasó sobrino?- llegas muy tarde, tu padre te quedó esperando para ver si podían cenar juntos- aún está en su despacho por si lo quieres ir a ver.

\- Si, iré- le dijo Akashi caminando hacia su despacho

\- ¡Llegaste hijo!- ¿Qué tal te fue en el colegio?- le preguntó feliz al verlo, aunque cuando lo miró bien, quedó preocupado, su cara mostraba una profunda pena

\- Padre, ¿usas algún tipo de colgante?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Si- le respondió sorprendido. Sólo uso esto- dijo sacando hacia fuera de su camisa la cadena donde estaba al argolla de su esposa. Akashi apenas pudo soportar que todo fuera verdad.

\- Perdóname- he estado equivocado - susurró Akashi. Tapó su boca con su mano, ya que su conmoción fue mucha y las lágrimas luchaban por salir, no podía controlarse. Su padre se acercó con miedo, no sabía que hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hijo?- le preguntó su padre sin entender bien qué le sucedía, pensaba en Aniyaki, en el centro psiquiátrico, en el emperador, no sabía por qué estaba así.

\- Te he juzgado mal- lo lamento – ahora entiendo porqué me odiabas tanto…..

\- ¿Odiarte?-Hijo yo nunca te he odiado…

\- ¿Amabas a mi madre?

Masaomi suspiró.

\- A tu madre la amé y aun la amo, más que a mi propia vida, al igual que a ti. Pero sin ella perdí el rumbo, mi corazón se endureció. Sentí que la vida había sido demasiada injusta conmigo al verla partir, y me desquité con todos y contra todo. Incluso contigo. Ella me pidió que velara por ti, pero mi corazón cerrado por el odio, hizo todo mal- espero que algún día me perdones.

Akashi lloraba en silencio. Su padre se emocionó hasta las lágrimas. Desde la muerte de su adorada esposa, su contacto había sido el justo y necesario.

\- Hijo, tranquilo- le decía acariciándole el pelo. Perdóname todo el daño. Pero en verdad, no fue justo. No fue justo que ella se fuera ….

\- Papá … - le dijo Akashi al escucharlo así.

\- Ven hijo- vamos a comer- luego ¿por qué no tocas para mí esa pieza en violín que tu madre adoraba?

\- Claro- le dijo Akashi secándose las lágrimas y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Perdóname, no debí ponerme así- le dijo medio avergonzado.

Su padre sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en sus cabellos.

\- Vamos- le dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta de su despacho. Akashi sonrió y lo siguió.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

 _ **¡Hola!... si estás siguiendo esta historia, favor deja tus comentarios. Me gustaría saber que te ha parecido hasta ahora. Te agradezco desde ya y te envío un gran abrazo. Cariños.**_


	22. AKASHI-MIKAMI 3

Al día siguiente, Akashi le contó a su padre que tendría un día importante en la escuela, por lo que estaba ansioso por irse.

Al llegar al salón, pudo ver que Mikami estaba sentada sola en su escritorio, sin que nadie le hablara en ese momento. Akashi caminó hacia ella y le dijo:

\- ¡Buenos días! - ¿Me imagino que no te has arrepentido de hacer la prueba hoy por las pesadeces que te dije ayer verdad?

Mikami sonrió.

\- No, mira, aquí está mi equipo deportivo- le respondió ella mostrándole un bolso. ¿No te molestará que no use el equipo del colegio? ¿Verdad?- traje mi propia ropa.

\- No, no hay problema- le dijo él serio. No por hoy al menos. Akashi tomó una silla del pupitre de al lado y se sentó junto a Mikami.

Mikami lo miró sorprendida.

\- Tenías razón respecto del collar- Gracias- Le dijo

\- ¡Qué bueno!- le dijo ella distraída.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Akashi mirando a su alrededor (todos los miraban)

\- No, nada- me quedé pensando en algo y me distraje –me alegro mucho, en verdad.

Akashi la miró extrañado. Algo había pasado por su mente, lo cual no le había querido decir.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde, será interesante ver qué puedes hacer...

\- Si quedo, te desafiaré a un 1 a 1. Me gustaría ver qué tan bueno eres en persona- le dijo ella descaradamente.

Todo el curso se sorprendió y miraron a Akashi con susto. Nadie en su sano juicio le diría eso a él. Akashi se sonrió.

\- Me gustan las mujeres con agallas, no me tienes miedo- eso me agrada- sonrió

\- ¿Es un trato entonces?

\- OK. Es un trato- Akashi se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído muy bajito y molesto, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca: - ya cumplí con mi promesa. De ahora en adelante, no me hables con tanta confianza ni me sigas desafiando Aniyaki. Recuerda que no me interesa entablar amistad contigo.

\- Lo mismo digo- le respondió ella esbozando una gran sonrisa para que todo el curso observara.

Todos sonrieron y de pronto, todos volvieron a acercarse a ella. Sus compañeras estaban admiradas por su coraje, pero ellas suponían que esa confianza radicaba por provenir de un país extranjero y pertenecer a una familia importante. Y de no tener idea, de cómo era Akashi realmente.

Había llegado el momento. Las clases habían terminado y las pruebas para las admisiones a los equipos comenzarían.

Akashi llegó al gimnasio y buscó incesantemente a Mikami, pero no la podía encontrar. Las pruebas estaban por comenzar. Todas las alumnas de primero ya estaban realizando el precalentamiento, pero ella no se encontraba ahí.

\- ¿Se habrá arrepentido?- pensó

Antes de comenzar las prueba, la Capitana del equipo comenzó a llamar a las candidatas una a una para que se presentaran. Tenían que decir su nombre, altura, peso y ubicación donde preferirían jugar. Luego competirían las nuevas con el equipo titular y un jurado evaluaría su rendimiento individual. De aprobar esa prueba, tendrían un duel con alguna jugadora titular del equipo y ese sería el test final.

De pronto la capitana llamó:

\- ¿Mikami Aniyaki?

\- Hola- dijo ella- mi nombre es Mikami Aniyaki, mido 1,70 cms, pero 57 kilos. Juego en cualquier posición que me indique entrenadora, aunque mi especialidad se basa en el ataque y encestar.

Akashi no podía creer que era ella. No la había podido reconocer. Estaba con el pelo tomado y con un cintillo en su frente. Usaba un peto ajustado y unos shorts. No parecía ella. Además que estaba escondida en un rincón sentada en una silla. Debía haber entrado en la sala justo terminado el precalentamiento. Akashi no entendía como no había pasado desapercibida bajo sus narices.

Terminaron las presentaciones y luego se procedió a formar los equipos. Akashi tomó asiento con el jurado, esperando que la prueba de Mikami no fuera un desastre. Pero verla en su tenida deportiva, lo había asombrado. Aparte de que se veía extremadamente bien, la imagen de niña débil y delicada había desaparecido. Su cuerpo esbelto mostraba una buena musculatura y sus brazos se veían fuertes. Era ver como a un Kise listo para entrar en acción. Al pensar eso, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Mikami ni lo miró al pasar por su lado. Ni a nadie del jurado. Se le veía sumamente concentrada.

\- Buenos, vamos a partir. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo y diviértanse- les gritó la entrenadora tocando el silbato que daba por comienzo el partido.

Por unos minutos, Mikami se mostró pasiva. Observó. Miró a su equipo, a sus rivales, Corría de un lado a otro, seguía el ritmo, pero no tomaba parte del juego. Akashi suponía que estaba analizando el escenario dentro del cual estaba inserta. Observaba todo, parecía que no se le iba ningún detalle.

En los primeros 3 minutos, su equipo ya iba perdiendo por 10 puntos a cero. El jurado estaba sumamente decepcionado, pero Akashi estaba expectante. Sabía que algo estaba por suceder, después de todo, el seguía pudiendo ver el futuro. Y eso no acabaría así.

De pronto, Mikami se empezó a mover a la velocidad del rayo. Fue quitó la pelota a su contrincante con sólo un movimiento, avanzo pasando a todas sus oponentes. En menos de 5 segundos, se encontraba bajo el aro lista para encestar. Tres oponentes se le opusieron para que lanzara, pero cuando ellas saltaron para atajar el tiro, ella no levantó los pies del suelo. Sus tres rivales venían bajando, cuando ella saltó y encestó. Su aterrizaje fue perfecto. Fue ver casi a una bailarina de ballet en plena función.

Todos se habían quedado anonadados. Akashi no podía caer en su asombro. Pero su mirada fría no se vio alterada.

Luego, el juego se reanudó. Sus compañeras, lograron recuperar el balón, y la niña que jugaba con la camiseta número 3 le entregó el balón y le hizo señas para que avanzaran juntas. Mikami mantuvo el balón con ella hasta nuevamente llegar al aro, y cuando todas esperaban que lanzara, pasó el balón y la niña de la camiseta n° 3, encestó.

Luego se produjo un contraataque. Mikami corrió a detener a sus contrincantes. En dos segundos ya se encontraba delante de la jugadora que llevaba el balón. Mikami la estaba retando al 1 a 1. No la dejaba pasar y sus compañeras estaban haciendo una buena labor marcando a las demás. La jugadora contraria, se decidió a pasarla, pero con un delicado giro, ella le arrebató el balón y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para poder encestar.

Había logrado llegar hasta la mitad de la cancha y se dio cuenta, que estaba totalmente acorralada. Sus compañeras estaban marcadas. Mikami meditó por un segundo, retrocedió levente un paso hacia atrás, y desde la mitad de la cancha, lanzó. El tiro, entró en forma impecable. Eran 3 puntos, Perfectos.

El equipo contrario, pidió tiempo fuera. Todas se reunieron en grupo para planear cómo serían los próximos minutos de juegos. Las titulares estaban en shock y las novatas asombradas, la jugadora n°3 la felicitó y le indicó cómo podrían continuar. El equipo armó una estrategia para poder vencerlas o al menos igualar los 10 puntos. Ya tenía 7. Faltaban 3.

\- Yo también puedo hacer tiros de 3 puntos- exclamó la jugadora que portaba la camiseta n° 6.

\- Está bien, yo atraeré la atención hacia mí y ustedes se encargarán. Si tienen problemas traten de pasármela y trataré de abrir el juego o encestar - les dijo con tanta seguridad, que sus compañeras se sintieron confiadas.

El tiempo fuera había acabado. Las jugadores titulares salieron furiosas a la cancha listas para acabar con la humillación.

Apenas se reanudó el juego, encestaron. No les dieron tiempo ni para pestañear.

\- ¡Eso no importa!- ¡Vamos! ¡Cómo lo hablamos!- gritó Mikami y todas se volvieron a concentrar. Hicieron tal cual, centraron la atención en Mikami, luego realizó un pase a la jugadora n° 3 y cuando todos creyeron que iba a lanzar fuera del área para lograr una canasta de 3 puntos, la pasó, y Mikami encestó bajo del aro.

Otro contraataque. Todas bajaron corriendo, y cuando la chica del equipo contrario, lanzó, la pelota no entró, lo que generó un rebote. Mikami saltó tan alto que parecía que estaba volando. Atajó el balón, y la pasó tan rápido que Akashi pensó de inmediato en Kuroko. Sus compañeras avanzaron rápidamente, y la jugadora n° 4, tomó el balón y encestó un tiro de 3 puntos.

Todos estaban en éxtasis. El equipo de las novatas, estaba venciendo al equipo titular, entre 3 jugadoras, tenían dominado el partido.

Nuevamente comenzó el partido y Mikami tomó el control del balón. Era muy rápida y fuerte, su dribleo era potentísimo. Más encima, tenía una elegancia única, sus movimientos eran perfectos, coordinados, elegantes. Una de las titulares, Nanao, se tiró con todo a bloquearla. Estaba furiosa. Ella junto con la capitana eran las estrellas del equipo y no podía aceptar perder tan humillantemente. Nanao era la más jugadora más alta y de mejor contextura del equipo, y al tirarse al parar a Mikami, le dio con todo su cuerpo, cometiendo una falta sobre ella. Mikami salió expulsada fuera de la cancha, pero realizó un ágil movimiento que impidió que fuera a estrellarse contra las gradas.

\- Nanao – ¡estás fuera!- le gritó la entrenadora del equipo.

\- Lo siento- no fue con intención- se disculpó ella con Mikami

\- No importa- le dijo ella sonriéndole. – Eres muy fuerte- sentí que moría- le dijo riendo

\- Jajajaja- ojala seamos compañeras- le dijo saliendo de la cancha.

Bueno, creo que el partido está terminado. Ahora pasaremos a las competencias 1 a 1. Así fueron pasando las diferentes novatas, hasta que llegó el turno de Mikami.

\- Takari- juega tú contra ella- le dijo Akashi a la Capitana del equipo.

Takari lo miró.

\- Por supuesto.

Mikami en un principio pensó que su oponente sería Nanao. Le dio un extraña sensación saber que su oponente sería la capitana. Era complicado para ella tener que derrotarla. Estaba nerviosa. Sin duda debía ser la mejor jugadora del equipo, pero no le gustaba la idea de derrotarla frente de todos.

\- Mikami, no dudes- le dijo su capitana. Si logras vencerme, yo seré la más dichosa. Pero no por eso creas que te la haré fácil- le sonrió confiada de sus habilidades.

Mikami sonrió y se sintió más segura.

Takari tomó el balón y burló fácilmente a Mikami, corrió rápidamente y encestó. Mikami sonrió. Ahora era el turno de Mikami, quien también, con un ágil movimiento logró esquivarla y logró encestar. Hicieron la misma jugada un par de veces más.

\- ¿A qué están jugando?- les preguntó Akashi desde la banca del jurado.

\- No te metas Seijuru- le contestó Takari haciéndolo callar.

Mikami se sorprendió. Akashi y Takari se hablaban con mucha informalidad. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien llamarlo por su nombre. Además lo había hecho callar delante de todos (tenía agallas) y además se ayudaban a seleccionar mutuamente a los miembros de sus equipos. Mikami sintió una punzada dentro de su interior.

Mientras Mikami pensaba eso, Takari ya había avanzado y había encestado nuevamente. Mikami miró como todos la miraban desconcertados. Ella se había quedado de pie, pensando sin siquiera moverse.

\- Tu turno- le dijo Takari pasándole la pelota. Pero Mikami no se movía. Miraba el balón y pensó si era bueno continuar con el partido o dejar todo hasta ahí.

\- ¡Vamos Mikami!- le gritó la niña que portaba la camiseta nº 3- ¡tú puedes!

Mikami sonrió. Ella amaba el basketball y esta su oportunidad de jugar en Rakuzan, la escuela donde su madre había jugado y con el cual había ganado varios campeonatos. Quizás, este año, si se unía al equipo, podrían lograr ganar y su nombre quedaría en la historia de ese colegio. Al igual que el de su madre.

\- ¡Está bien!- dijo ella arreglando su cabello y su cintillo. – Disculpen mi lapsus- dijo ella. Miró a su capitana y partió a la velocidad del rayo y encestó rápidamente.

Luego Takari tomó el balón, pero apenas se movió, Mikami ya la estaba bloqueando. No podía esquivarla. Parecía adivinar todos sus movimientos. Takari vio la oportunidad de pasarla, escogió irse por la derecha, pero Mikami se volvió ágilmente con un giro sobre un pie, y con su mano, logró quitarle rápidamente el balón. Balón en mano, corrió hasta el aro y logró encestar.

Takari estaba en éxtasis. Quería ver qué más podía hacer Mikami, pero Akashi intervino.

\- ¡Suficiente!- gritó Akashi la prueba terminó. (dijo antes que Mikami destruyera a Takari).

\- ¡Seijuro!- le reclamó ella, pero Akashi negó con la cabeza y le dijo que el jurado ya había decidido.

\- Los resultados estarán el día martes. Serán publicados en los murales de sus pasillos- dijo el entrenador del equipo. Ambos entrenadores se miraron y dieron por finalizado el proceso.

Mikami quiso salir lo antes posible de ahí. No quería hablar con nadie. Estaba avergonzada por su lapsus. Sabía que le había molestado la cercanía que tenía la capitana con Akashi, ya que ella sentía que él la odiaba y ella quería poder ser su amiga. Si le preguntaban que le había pasado, no tenía claro que les contestaría.

Huyó rápidamente a los vestidores, y la chica de la camiseta nº3 la siguió.

\- ¡Estuviste excelente!- le dijo.- ¡Eres realmente buena sabes!- ojala me escojan para que podamos jugar juntas.

\- Si, seguro que sí- le dijo ella. Mi nombre es Mikami Aniyaki- estoy en segundo año- le dijo dándole la mano

\- Y yo soy Sasumi Naruki- y estoy en primer año.

\- Espero que mi lapsus no complique las cosas- le dijo ella para saber qué opinión tenía ella al respecto de lo que había pensado.

\- No creo, ahí se pudo ver que elaboraste tu estrategia a seguir. Se notó que estabas pensando la mejor manera de hacerlo. Tal cual lo hiciste en el partido inicial. Es bueno, tomarse un minuto a pensar qué es lo que vas a hacer. En verdad, admiré eso de ti. ¡Hay que tener sangre fría para hacer eso!

\- Me alegro- dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno, me voy- nos vemos mañana ¿te parece?

\- Claro – ¡adiós!

Mikami salió corriendo del colegio, y no quiso hablar con nadie. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa. Pudo ver a los lejos a Akashi con su capitana, por lo que moderó el paso, y caminó lo más dama posible, caminó con galantería hacia el auto que la estaba esperando. Su chofer le abrió la puerta y ella subió muy calmada y recatada. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Cómo lo hará?- preguntó Akashi

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Poder mantener esa calma en estos momentos?- caminó como si nada al auto.

\- Bueno, ella viene de una familia muy prestigiosa, obviamente le deben haber enseñado a no mostrar mucho sus emociones en público. Pero te podría apostar que por dentro, estaba que explotaba.

\- ¿Tú crees?- le preguntó él sorprendido

\- ¡Claro!- ¡imagínate la adrenalina que debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos! - Debe estar feliz porque sabe que quedó en el equipo y que me venció.

\- Te dejaste vencer en todo caso- le dijo Akashi - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No fue tan así- respondió ella sonriendo

\- O sea , ¿que en verdad, te venció?- la miró incrédulo

\- A decir verdad, le quise dar confianza. Me pareció por un momento que estuvo a punto de desertar. Algo la hizo dudar. Creo que estuvo a punto de irse. Por eso le di ventaja. Quise que ella ganara. – La QUIERO en el equipo- le dijo

\- Si, con ella seguro ganarás el campeonato que viene…

\- Sí- dijo ella sonriendo

\- Pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que ella estaba dudando?- le preguntó incrédulo

\- ¡Uyyyy parece que el "ojo del emperador" sólo funciona con los hombres Seijuro!- tendrás que aprender a conocer algún día a las mujeres. Nosotras podemos ocultar todo lo que queremos de ustedes, pero entre nosotras es difícil engañarnos porque somos más receptivas y sabemos leer subtítulos - ¡Y ustedes ni cuenta se dan!- rió ella.

\- ¿Y cuál fue su subtítulo?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente e interesado

\- Ahhh- ese es otro tema- entre nosotras nos tenemos lealtad- si quieres saberlo, pregúntale. Está en tu salón, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, buenos gracias por dejarme venir hoy- le dijo él. - Después me tendrás ayudar a mí-

\- Claro primo- ¡Nos vemos! - le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Akashi sonrió. Sin dudas, se llevaban bien. Eran primos por parte de padres y buenos amigos desde la infancia. Si bien, no se veían mucho por asuntos familiares, siempre se veían en la escuela. Ella lo trataba con normalidad y cariño, a pesar de que sabía bien por todo lo que había pasado.

El día martes, tal cual cómo se había dicho, se publicaron los resultados. Y ahí estaba Mikami junto a sus otras dos compañeras. Ella vio los resultados, miró los nombres escritos en la hoja y sin más, se devolvió a su salón, tomó un libro y comenzó a leer. Todos la miraban asombrados.

Sus amigas más cercanas se acercaron a preguntarle si estaba feliz, a felicitarla, todos la rodeaban y celebraban su ingreso al equipo. Ella sonreía y agradecía las felicitaciones, pero a Akashi le pareció que no estaba ni medianamente sorprendida ni feliz.

Ella no le había dirigido nunca más la palabra y nunca lo miraba. Si a veces cruzaban la mirada, ella le sonreía cómo si nada. Pero magistralmente, evitaba todo posible contacto con él.

\- ¡Felicitaciones!- diste una excelente prueba- le dijo él acercándose a ella frente a toda la clase.

\- ¡Oh, gracias Capitán!- le dijo ella sonriendo

\- En verdad, fue una de las mejores pruebas que he visto- le dijo él

Ella sonrió. Y volvió a su libro. Él sabía que ella no estaba conforme con algo, tenía deseos de preguntarle. Quizás intuía que Takari la había dejado ganar y no estaba conforme. Pero aún así su prueba había sido soberbia. Era cómo ver a una bailarina de ballet jugando basketball. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y elegantes. Frágiles y a la vez fuertes. Una combinación muy difícil de encontrar.

Akashi se quedó por unos segundos observándola, pero ella no lo volvió a mirar. Ahí con su uniforme se veía nuevamente tan frágil y delicada. Pero realmente era una mujer muy fuerte.


	23. AKASHI-MIKAMI 4

Los entrenamientos comenzaron y empezaron a hacerse muy interesantes. Takari estaba feliz con las nuevas integrantes y el equipo femenino había tomado una gran fuerza y fama dentro del colegio. Todos hablaban que este año, seguramente ganarían ambos campeonatos femeninos, los cuales solían jugarse un mes antes que la de los varones. Tenían 3 meses para acoplarse bien y de ahí a las nacionales.

Mikami sin duda era el AS del equipo junto a la capitana. Todas habían logrado una gran armonía entre ellas. El trabajo en equipo se daba sin problemas y todas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

Habían veces que Akashi iba al gimnasio a supervisar al equipo y se quedaba mirando desde las gradas el entrenamiento. A veces asistía con algún miembro del equipo, tomaban algunas notas y se iban.

\- ¿Por qué viene tanto ese pelirrojo a los entrenamientos?- preguntaba Sasami

\- Para Seijuro es muy importante que ganemos también- Rakuzan es una escuela muy fuerte. Siempre conseguía la victoria. Pero el año pasado, el equipo de Seirin les ganó en la final por un punto. Fue un duro golpe para Seijuro- dijo Takari pensativa

\- ¿Parece que le tienes mucha confianza a él?- le preguntó Sasami. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?- Mikami que se estaba secando la cara con una toalla prestó atención a esa respuesta.

\- Somos primos y muy amigos desde la infancia – lo aprecio mucho- le dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Primos? - pero sus apellidos son distintos….

\- Si, nuestros padres son primos, pero ellos no se llevan muy bien. Pero nosotros sí. Es cómo mi hermano- le respondió ella mirando a Mikami. Además yo estoy enamorada de un chico de tercero, pero a pesar de que conversamos de repente, nunca me ha tomado en cuenta.

\- O sea, ¿qué está libre para ser conquistado?- preguntó Sasami

\- Jajajaja- sí- si pueden, felicitaría a la pueda atraparlo- rió

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Kanako

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta que se cree Dios?- le dijo sin pensarlo Mikami

\- jajajaja- rió Takari- si algo así. Se cree superior al resto. Pero últimamente, ha cambiado mucho.

\- Así que son primos- sonrió Mikami. Eso por algún motivo la había alegrado y motivado a jugar cada vez mejor.

Cuando Akashi iba a ver los entrenamientos, ella se esforzaba aún más. En general todo el equipo, porque sabían que estaba siendo observadas por el capitán de la generación de los milagros y no querían que él se expresara mal del equipo. Además que era un trofeo preciado de ganar, así que todas querían lucirse delante de él.

Otra prueba importante que tenían más cerca que las nacionales, era pasar las primeras pruebas trimestrales y obtener buenos resultados. La mayoría tenían buenas calificaciones, pero de todas formas se organizaron para estudiar en grupos. La de segundo y las de primer año.

Ese periodo fue muy intenso, pero Mikami era muy aplicada y parecía que nada la agobiaba ni la quebrantaba.

Cuando entregaron los exámenes todas salieron todas a celebrar, ya que a todas les había ido bien. Mikami había sacado el primer lugar de la clase, empatando con Akashi. Pero era el nombre de Mikami el que aparecía en primer lugar.

Cómo todo el equipo femenino había aprobado, decidieron ir a un restaurante de comida rápida. Estaban todas compartiendo, cuando de pronto ven entrar a los pocos minutos al equipo masculino de Rakuzan, con Akashi a la cabeza.

\- ¡Hola preciosas!- saluda galantemente Utagawa Kohtaro

\- Sé más respetuoso Kohtaro ¿Quieres?- lo reprendió severamente Akashi. No ves que está mi prima y nuestras compañeras.

\- Está bien no te enojes capitán, sólo era una broma- se disculpó Utagawa

Al ver que estaban ahí, decidieron juntar algunas mesas y se sentaron todos juntos. Mikami quedó sentada al lado de uno de los nuevos integrantes del equipo, llamado Takumi, quien había ido a observar los partidos con Akashi en varias ocasiones.

\- Gusto de conocerte- le decía él a modo de presentación

\- Igualmente- le contestaba ella

\- Te he visto jugar y juegas muy bien- le dijo él sorprendido ante la belleza de ella.

\- Oh- gracias- le dijo ella levemente sonrojada

\- Si, has sido todo un impacto en nuestra escuela. Eres una excelente jugadora. Además de muy hermosa- dijo Toshiro- Creo que no hay hombre en la escuela que no te conozca y no esté enamorado de ti- le decía riendo- Además que hoy sacaste el primer lugar en los exámenes. - ¿eres como un tipo de mujer superdotada?

Mikami se había puesto roja. Todos los demás rieron.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías?- le decía Sasami

\- ¿Saber qué?- le preguntaba Mikami

\- ¡Lo que te dice Toshiro!- exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hoy todo el mundo hablaba de ti – ¿No viste cuánta gente se te acercó a felicitarte y a hablar contigo?- yo gracias a eso, pude hablar con el chico que me gusta- ¡así que sigue así amiga por favor!

Mikami recordó y efectivamente el día de hoy, mucha gente se había acercado a felicitarla por sus excelentes calificaciones. Solo de pensarlo se sonrojó.

\- Ya no incomoden más a Aniyaki- su cara no puede estar más roja- dijo Akashi medio molesto. Los comentarios no habían sido para nada de su agrado.

Por estar sentado al lado de Mikami, Takumi conversó mucho con ella. Takumi era joven muy amable y simpático. A pesar de estar sorprendido en todo ámbito con ella, no se dejó intimidar. Comenzó a contarle historias graciosas, las cuales la hicieron reír mucho, todos se dieron cuenta, por lo cual los dejaron tranquilos.

Akashi estaba que hervía. No le gustaba esa visión. Akashi casi se desfiguró cuando producto de un ataque de risa, Mikami se apoyó en el hombro de Takumi para controlar su risa.

\- ¡Eres muy gracioso Takumi!- no puedo creer que hiciste eso

\- Bueno, sí, pero fue un accidente- pero fue terrible- vieras el alboroto que armé- le decía él avergonzado

\- Jajajaja- reía ella tomando una servilleta para secarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de tanto reír.

\- Bueno- ya es hora de irnos- se levantó Akashi enojado.

Takari pudo detectar el enojo en sus ojos. Akashi se había enfado por algo. ¿Por Mikami?- pensó para sí. La había defendido y ahora estaba realmente enojado por verla reír así con su compañero. Seguramente a Mikami también le gustaba Por fin había podido entender todo. Todo le calzaba. Akashi iba a los entrenamientos por Mikami. Quizás ella había dudado de pertenecer al equipo, porque todas pensaban que ellos eran algo más. Si así era, tendría que manejar el tema con cuidado, sino, todo podría acabar muy mal. No quería perder a Mikami y tenía que evitar la ira de Akashi sobre sus compañeros de equipo y de colegio. Podría meterse en serios problemas, si su otra personalidad, salía a relucir en forma violenta.

\- Si vamos- dijo Takari- que no se nos haga tarde.

Takumi, se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a Mikami a mover su silla cosa que ella pudiera salir sin dificultad. Tomó su chaqueta de la silla y la abrió que pudiera ponérsela sin mayor esfuerzo.

\- Se nota que viviste en Londres- le decía Mikami. - Conoces bien las costumbres de los hombres británicos- le dijo ella asombrada

Él sonrió. Akashi estuvo a punto de patear una silla. Tuvo que controlar su temperamento. Takari tuvo miedo por un momento- por lo que exclamó:

\- ¡Entonces me puedes ayudar a salir a mí también, que nadie me ha ayudado y estoy totalmente atrapada!

Takumi y Mikami se miraron y rieron.

\- ¡Claro!- exclamó y fue a ayudarla con la misma galantería que había usado con Mikami.

Cuando salieron todos comenzaron a despedirse. Takumi ofreció llevar a su casa a Mikami. Mikami sonrojada le contestó que un chofer vendría por ella. Que ya había enviado un mensaje y venían en camino.

\- Entonces me quedaré esperando contigo para que no esperes sola- le dijo sin querer irse

\- Vete no más Takumi- aprovecha de irte con el grupo- yo esperaré con ella aquí- estoy en la misma situación. También vienen por mí- le dijo Akashi intentando controlar su voz de furia contra él.

\- Está bien, de ser así, me quedo tranquilo- ¡Hasta mañana entonces!- les dijo despidiéndose alzando una mano y corriendo para alcanzar al grupo. Pudiendo ocultar apenas la decepción que había sentido de no poder quedarse acompañando a Mikami.

Estaban los dos esperando afuera del restaurante. El silencio y tensión entre ellos era bastante incómodo.

A pesar de estar todavía en verano, esa noche estaba particularmente fría, por lo que, Mikami se aferró a su chaqueta tiritando.

Akashi de repente se acercó por atrás de ella y le cubrió los hombros con la chaqueta de él. Mikami abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida.

\- Bueno, no voy a dejar que te congeles- le dijo- yo también puedo ser un caballero de cuando en cuando- le dijo mirándola con suficiencia.

\- No lo dudo- le dijo ella sintiendo el grato aroma que provenía de la chaqueta de Akashi.

\- ¿Por qué no esperamos adentro?- le dijo Akashi. Si esperamos afuera, nos vamos a resfriar- le dijo él abriendo la puerta.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos; Akashi se paró y fue a comprar dos té calientes. Luego se sentó junto a ella en silencio.

\- Toma- muchas gracias- le dijo ella sacándose la chaqueta de los hombros para entregársela a él.

\- No, tenla tú- aún no entras en calor

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó extrañada

\- Porque tu cara todavía tiene signos de tener frío- quédatela unos minutos más.

\- Bueno, mi nariz está congelada aún- dijo ella tocándose la nariz y poniéndose casi turnia al hacerlo.

\- Ja- le dijo Akashi en son de burla y serio, no sabía que hacías caras chistosas

\- Yo creo que no sabes mucho de nadie en verdad- le dijo ella seria mirando a una pareja pasar junto a ellos.

\- Puede ser- le dijo él mirando hacia donde ella miraba.

Luego, otro silencio incómodo. Mikami miraba su celular para ver si su chofer ya había llegado.

\- ¿Tanto te incomoda estar conmigo que estás tan ansiosa por irte?- le preguntó medio molesto

\- La verdad, sí y bastante- No sé cómo tratarte. La última vez me amenazaste prácticamente y me dejaste claro que no te hablara y que no querías ser mi amigo. En verdad, así es bastante difícil seguirte el ritmo- dijo pensativa

\- Lamento lo de ese día- sobre todo si te asusté-

\- Me intimidas sabes- y eso no me gusta. Puedo entender perfectamente que no quieras ser mi amigo ni que te hable, pero amenazar ¿para que? ¡cómo si yo fuera capaz de hacerte algo!

Akashi la miró, le dio un sorbo a su té y le dijo:

\- ¿En serio te intimido? ¡No se te nota en absoluto! – le preguntó alzando una ceja incrédulo

\- ¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?- le preguntó ella en forma irónica, bebiendo un poco de su té.

\- ¿Me disculpas?

Ella lo miró con aire sospechoso…

\- Explícate mejor- le dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados para hacérselo más difícil.

\- Discúlpame por intimidarte y amenazarte. Aún no sé si quiero ser tu amigo, pero debo reconocer que no encuentro una buena razón para qué no lo seamos. Después de todo, eres casi tan buena como yo en casi todo. Más que nuestras madres lo fueron. Me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas…

\- ¿Casi tan buena como tú? ¡Si el que casi se cree Dios dice eso, debo ser excelente!- le dijo ella sarcástica. Pero sí, a mí también hay cosas que me gustaría preguntarte- comentó triste. Akashi lo notó.

\- ¿Entonces somos oficialmente amigos?- le preguntó él

\- ¿No habrán más amenazas ni retos cómo: "no me hables con tanta confianza"?- (le dijo imitándolo)

\- No abuses- la miró serio Akashi

\- Sí o no- le preguntó ella

\- No, no habrán más amenazas y no te retaré- pero trata de no exponerme al ridículo frente a todos

\- Tienes que aprender a reírte de ti mismo Akashi, así tendrías más amigos y las personas no te tendrían tanto miedo en la escuela

\- Así es cómo soy supongo. Soy muy superior a la gran mayoría…

\- ¡Vaya ego! – exclamó ella - ¿Pero en verdad te gusta que la gente te tema?- si quieres ganarte el respeto de la gente, eso se obtiene por tus habilidades, no generando miedo en los demás. Eso sólo crea rechazo. Al final, te vas a quedar solo.

Akashi pensó en su otro yo. Él había sido el causante de todo esto.

\- El respeto me lo he ganado por mis propias habilidades y competencias. Nadie me contradice. Pero respecto al miedo, trataré de mejorar- le dijo él

\- Muy bien- le dijo ella sonriéndole con esa gran sonrisa que a él le encanta ver, y él le sonrió de vuelta. Mikami pensó en lo guapo que se veía Akashi cuando sonreía en forma sincera.

\- A todo esto, tú no has cumplido una promesa que me hiciste- le dijo que con tono acusador

\- ¿Cuál?- le preguntó ella sorprendida

\- Prometiste que si pasabas la prueba. Me desafiarías a un 1 a 1. - Y bueno, la pasaste.- aún espero ese duelo.

\- ¿En serio quieres perder contra mí?- le preguntó ella sonriente

\- Jamás podrías derrotarme- le dijo él tirándose hacia atrás en la silla, confiado, con ambas manos en los bolsillos

\- Lo sé- le dijo sonriendo, pero igual tu tienes una ventaja sobre mí…

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tú has ido a espiar nuestros entrenamientos y sabes más o menos cómo juego. Yo en cambio no te he visto jugar.

\- Invitaré a tu equipo para que vean cómo ensayamos- esta vez será su turno- y cuando decidas, jugaremos.

\- ¿Y cuál será la apuesta?- preguntó ella sonriendo malévolamente

\- ¿Cómo? - ¿Reconoces que no me podrás vencer y así quieres apostar?

\- ¡Claro!- ¿sino para qué hacer el esfuerzo?

\- Si yo gano, deberás reconocer públicamente que soy mejor frente a todo nuestro salón - sonrió él – pero de una manera creíble.

\- Ok- dijo ella alzando una ceja. Pero si yo gano, nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres- le dijo ella perspicazmente.

\- Ok- dijo el con su seriedad acostumbrada.

En eso suenan ambos celulares. Sus respectivos vehículos habían llegado. Se pararon para retirarse y Mikami le devolvió la chaqueta a Akashi.

\- No te preocupes- de seguro habrá una manta con qué cubrirme en el auto- le dijo ella al ver que iba a protestar

\- Ok- dijo colocándose su chaqueta e impregnándose del olor de Mikami.

Ambos salieron tranquilos, se despidieron y se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos. Ambos iban en un estado de meditación profunda.

Durante toda la noche, Mikami pudo sentir el exquisito aroma del perfume de Akashi que había quedado impregnado en ella. Mientras que Akashi mantuvo cerca de él toda la noche su chaqueta para dormir. Puesto que su chaqueta olía a Mikami. A pesar de no haberla tenido puesta mucho rato.

Akashi comenzó a darse cuenta, que Mikami le gustaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Luego recordó los comentarios que se habían hecho en la mesa, que media escuela estaba detrás de ella.

Pero por ahora no pensaría en eso, en estos momentos sólo quería pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla bien. Pero su aroma lo tenía encantado. Fue tanto que llegó a excitarse (cómo hace tiempo no lo había hecho) y ante todas las sensaciones y estímulos, tuvo que descargarse ahí en su cama, sintiendo el olor de ella cerca de él. El orgasmo que sintió, fue espectacular.


	24. AKASHI-MIKAMI 5

Tal cual lo había prometido Akashi, invitó al equipo femenino a los entrenamientos de su equipo. Esa tarde, Akashi se esmeró en sus jugadas. Quería sorprender a Mikami a toda costa. Dirigió al equipo con esmero y logró dejar sorprendidas a todas las chicas. Se notaba a leguas por qué el equipo había llegado a la final del campeonato.

A Mikami le sorprendió el liderazgo que ejercía Akashi sobre los demás. Sus palabras y decisiones eran absolutas. Nadie le discutía siquiera. Todos obedecían. A pesar de que quizás, siempre sus indicaciones eran las correctas, nadie en el equipo lo contradecía ni le decían nada. Sus órdenes eran aceptadas de buena gana. Comenzaba a entender cada vez más porqué el título del "emperador" y por qué solía ser tan altanero y engreído.

El equipo femenino ya había asistido a ver por lo menos 4 ensayos del equipo masculino, cuando Akashi se acercó a Mikami y le dijo:

\- ¿Ahora que ya has visto como juego, estás lista para el desafío?

Mikami, sonrió ante esa pregunta. Akashi se había sentado en el pupitre de adelante en forma desafiante y hasta seductora. Mikami dejó de lado el libro en el que estaba inserta, apoyó sus cara entre sus impecables manos y sonriente le dijo:

\- ¡Por supuesto!- ¡estaba esperando que me lo preguntaras!

Akashi se sorprendió. Pensó que luego de ver los ensayos, ella se mostraría asustada, pero no. Se mostraba alegre y sonriente como si nada. Akashi dudó ante esa confianza que proyectaba. Realmente no sabía si lo hacía solo para no dejarse intimidar o porque realmente se tenía fe en que le ganaría. Pero una cosa estaba clara, él no perdería.

\- ¿Te parece el jueves de esta semana? ¿El 27 te parece? - En la cancha cercana a mi casa- le decía Mikami

De pronto la cara alegre de Akashi se ensombreció.

\- Ese día no puedo- dejémoslo para la próxima semana ¿sí?

\- OK, ningún problema- le respondió ella sorprendida. – Dime tú el día entonces

\- Sí – le dijo él - y sin decir más se fue a sentar a su asiento y ya no le dirigió más la palabra.

No sabía bien qué era lo que había sucedido, pero Akashi se mostró totalmente ido durante el resto del día, incluso se veía cabizbajo y triste. Tuvo ganas de acercarse a él, pero no se atrevió.

Mikami se quedó meditando si había dicho algo imprudente o qué le había pasado a Akashi. Pero al no encontrar nada malo en sus palabras, pensó en que quizás tenía algo familiar ese día que no le agradaba, porque se notó que recordó algo y de inmediato pospuso la fecha. Mikami estaba muy ansiosa porque llegara ese momento. Quería poder enfrentarlo, sabía que nunca podría derrotarlo pero de todas formas, no quería quedar mal por "no cumplir su promesa" e igual sabía, que al menos, sería capaz de sorprenderlo y eso era lo que ella quería.

Al día siguiente, Mikami se levantó con mucho optimismo, y pensó en acercarse a Akashi cuando lo viera y entablar conversación con él, pero para su sorpresa, Akashi no asistió a clases. Tampoco asistió el jueves ni el día viernes. Nadie supo nada de él. Ni de su equipo de basketball lo pudieron ubicar.

Mikami le envió un mensaje vía chat, preguntándole si se encontraba bien de salud, pero se notaba que su mensaje no había sido leído y mostraba que su última conexión había sido el día martes. Armándose de valor, Mikami le preguntó a su capitana por él, excusándose de que había faltado 3 días a clases y nadie sabía de él.

\- Si, está bien, sólo que está resfriado y anda de un humor de perros- le carga enfermarse- le había contestado ella, lo que la había dejado poco convencida, pero al menos le había dicho que estaba bien.

Esa noche, Mikami yacía profundamente dormida, cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Era muy tarde, ya pasaban de las 2:00am. No sabía quien podía ser. El timbre volvió a sonar pero ninguno de sus sirvientes pareció escucharlo. Ella se levantó , miró por la mirilla y vio a Akashi parado fuera de la puerta de su departamento. Ella sin pensarlo y media dormida aun, abrió la puerta sin pensar en nada más que en él, no sabía que podría hacer Akashi fuera de su casa a esa hora de la madrugada.

\- ¡Akashi!- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- le dijo abriéndole la puerta

Akashi tenía cara de contrariado. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Desencajados. Algo seguramente no había ido bien durante esos días.

\- Venía a ver si querías hacer el desafío ahora- le decía él entrando al departamento y mirando lo enorme que era. (mal que mal era un departamento de lujo).

\- ¿A esta hora?- ¿sabes que hora es?- le preguntó ella media molesta

\- No, la verdad no- creo que perdí la noción del tiempo- pero al parecer por tu atuendo y peinado, ya es bastante tarde

Mikami se miró y se sonrojó. Su pijama era bastante revelador y su peinado estaba seguramente todo revuelto. Más su cara de recién despertada.

\- ¡Son pasadas las 2 de la mañana!- ¿Qué esperabas?- ¿Qué estuviera con un vestido, maquillada y peinada?

\- No, creo que te prefiero así- tu atuendo es bastante favorecedor- le dijo sin tapujos

Mikami se sonrojó más aún.

\- ¿Quieres ir a jugar conmigo?- ¡Disculpa no me atreví a pedírselo a nadie más!

Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, Mikami le contestó:

\- Está bien- espérame unos minutos, debo ir a vestirme- ¿Hace frío afuera?

\- No sé- no lo noté- le respondió él ido aún

A Mikami nadie la detendría para ir. Si Akashi estaba ahí era por algo. Estaba cómo perdido, ido. Estaba preocupada, algo le pasaba, eso era seguro. Le agradaba ver que había pensado en ella en esos momentos en los cuales seguramente quería distraerse.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, estuvo lista y salió abrigada con una chaqueta, ya que parecía ser una noche un tanto gélida. Cómo no tenía algo de la talla de Akashi echó en su bolso deportivo, un corta viento que le quedaba gigante y una mantita de lana que servía para cubrirse. Luego, pasó por la cocina, sacó unas botellas de agua, dejó una nota y salieron del departamento rumbo a la cancha de baskett.

\- Me tenías preocupada- has faltado los últimos 3 días a clases- ¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio

\- Estaba resfriado- le respondió él

\- Akashi, si me despiertas y me haces levantarme a las 2:00 am para prácticamente huir de mi casa a escondidas para mentirme y decir que estabas resfriado, mejor me devuelvo y me voy a dormir- ¿Sabes?

Akashi se quedó en silencio. Mikami, hizo el amago de devolverse.

\- ¡Está bien!- ¡no es verdad!- le dijo - no estaba enfermo- bueno, al menos no resfriado…

\- ¿Puedo saber qué te pasó?- ¿te escribí un mensaje, estaba preocupada?- le dijo ella

\- Si, lo vi hoy. Había apagado mi celular. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

\- Tan malo fue….

\- Aniyaki- ahora no quiero hablar de eso- por favor- le dijo él

\- Está bien- no insistiré- si estás aquí a estas horas, tan solo para querer jugar con alguien y si ese alguien soy yo, debes estar realmente desesperado- dijo ella en tono burlón

\- ¿No éramos amigos?- le dijo él

\- A veces creo que sí, otras veces creo que no.

\- Lo siento- le dijo él pensativo

\- Ya bueno, basta de palabras- dijo ella dejando sus cosas en la banca, sacándose su chaqueta y comenzando a ajustarse su cintillo. Estás aquí por una apuesta, y no pienso perderla- le dijo desafiándolo

Akashi sonrió.

\- Así me gusta- dijo él comenzando a botear la pelota que tenía en sus manos. ¿Al mejor de 10?- preguntó él

\- Ok- le contestó ella.

Ella sonrió. Al igual que Akashi.

\- OK- ¡Desde ahora, ya!- gritó Akashi y el partido comenzó.

Akashi que tenía el balón corrió a toda velocidad y logró burlarla con facilidad. Solo para encontrarse con Mikami frente a frente a él. Akashi intentó pasarla por la derecha, pero no pudo, por la izquierda tampoco, sus ojos no podían adelantarse a sus movimientos. Akashi y ella se miraban fijamente a los ojos, muy serios, ninguno se daba tregua y el partido recién había comenzado.

\- Eres ágil- le decía él

\- Y tú predecible- le respondía ella

\- ¿En serio?- predice esto entonces – y Akashi saltó lo más alto posible para poder lanzar. Al momento que se elevó, ella también lo hizo, logrando saltar incluso más alto que él, por lo que alcanzó a robarle el balón de las manos, caer al suelo, rescatar rápidamente el balón, saltando rápidamente y encestando un tiro de 3 puntos desde donde se encontraba. Akashi estaba sorprendido, no había ni alcanzado a girarse cuando ella ya estaba lanzando. Era muy veloz.

Akashi recogió el balón y se puso a pensar cuál sería la estrategia a usar. Mientras dribleaba el balón, ya tenía nuevamente encima a Mikami. Esta vez, hizo el amague de hacer como que haría por la derecha, pero giró ágilmente hacia la izquierda y logró pasarla. Akashi saltó al mismo tiempo que Mikami quienes se enfrentaron en el aire, pero obviamente la fuerza de Akashi era mucho más que la de Mikami por lo que logró encestar el balón. Mikami cayó sentada en la cancha.

Ella se paró rápidamente. Mikami tomó el balón, y Akashi comenzó a bloquear. Esta vez, Mikami lanzó el balón al aro directamente, para sorpresa de Akashi quien pensó que seguramente encestaría, sin darse cuenta que era un auto pase, por lo cual ella ágilmente corrió y encestó. Akashi no logró detener su avance.

Akashi tomó nuevamente el balón, y detuvo el juego para beber algo de agua.

Se sentaron juntos en la banca, y Mikami sacó las botellas de agua de su bolso. Le pasó una a él.

\- Eres rápida- le decía Akashi

\- Y tú muy fuerte- le decía ella

\- Aún así este juego no lo ganaré gracias a la fuerza- además de ágil eres astuta- esto se está volviendo estratégico. Casi un juego mental- le decía él

\- Bueno, con mi contextura y físico, era obvio que por fuerza no podría ganar- tuve que desarrollar otras habilidades- ¿No crees?

\- Eres igual a Kuroko- le decía él- sólo que más bella- rió para sí Akashi

\- Jajajajaja- rió ella también. -¿Don Akashi diciéndome un cumplido?

\- No es cumplido- sólo que no estoy ciego - le dijo él parándose indiferente

Mikami se ponía seria. Se retomaba el partido comenzaría en los próximos segundos. Akashi dio la señal para que ella comenzara.

Ella comenzó a botear la pelota y a avanzar lentamente, Akashi ya estaba enfrente de ella, no dejándole avanzar. Al ver que no tenía por donde avanzar, hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo hacia abajo, por lo que Akashi pensó que pasaría el balón por entremedio de sus piernas, pero luego cambió de dirección el balón y logró pasarlo por arriba de su espalda haciéndose nuevamente un auto pase por sobre su cabeza, pasando fugazmente a Akashi y encestando limpiamente.

Akashi sonrió. No iba a quedarse atrás tan fácilmente. Esta vez saltó de donde se encontraba para encestar y anotar 3 puntos. Mikami corrió nuevamente con el balón, pero Akashi le quitó el balón con solo un movimiento, y volvió a encestar.

Mikami corrió fugazmente y pasó a Akashi que comenzó a correr al lado de ella y comenzaron a forcejear entre los dos para arrebatarse el balón. Mikami intentaba lanzar pero Akashi la bloqueaba, no la dejaba. Por un momento olvidaron que eran "hombre y mujer" y estaban peleando la tutela del balón de igual a igual. Fue ahí cuando Mikami, giró sobre uno de sus pies y cual bailarina de ballet saltó dando casi dos giros y medios en el aire hacia el lado contrario y con una gran sutileza, logró encestar el balón. Akashi ya había visto esa jugada antes y no la pudo detener. Verla haciendo esas piruetas en el aire, lo tenían muy sorprendido. Le molestaba lo embobado que lo tenía, que no era capaz de reaccionar.

Realizaron otra pausa…

\- Vamos empatados- le dijo ella bebiéndose casi la mitad de la segunda botella de agua de un sorbo

\- No cantes victoria- aún no me has vencido- estoy dejando lo mejor para el final

\- Yo también- le dijo ella desafiante

 _\- "Se está burlando de ti"-_ escuchó Akashi en su mente. _"Ella se quiere vengar porque no te quisiste casar con ella y ahora quiere humillarte" "sabe que te gusta y que te quedas embelesado con ella, si pierdes seguramente toda la escuela se enterará que ella te ganó"- déjame tomar control de la situación y yo me haré cargo de todo_

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Mikami al ver a Akashi pálido

\- Nada- le contestó él

\- ¿Cómo que nada?- ¿Estás pálido?

\- Te dije que nada- ya vamos y acabemos con esto de una vez- le gritó molesto

Akashi dio el vamos y se apoderó del balón. Akashi estaba asustado, no quería que su otra personalidad tomara su lugar. Hace tiempo no lo escuchaba, tenía miedo de que ella lo descubriera, que lo rechazara, pero tenía más miedo aún de hacerle daño, no sabía qué sería capaz de hacerle.

Al verlo titubear, Mikami se aprovechó de la situación y aprovechó de encestar. Un putno más y Mikami ganaría. Akashi no le importaba perder, pero tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a la escuela. Él estaba ahí jugando porque quería verla. Pero lo dicho por su otro yo, lo hacía dudar. Esa duda, hizo que su otra personalidad tomara el control.

El partido de inmediato tomó otro rumbo. Akashi comenzó a utilizar el ojo del emperador y pudo comenzar a anticiparse a los movimientos de Mikami. Akashi recuperó la pelota y comenzó a encestar . Akashi se tornó agresivo y comenzó a realizar sus famosos rebotes "rotura de tobillos" alterando así el equilibrio de Mikami y dejándola en el suelo, sin poder avanzar. Mikami no podía mantenerse en pie. Mikami enojada intentó entrar en la zona. Conocía el concepto, pero nunca había podido ingresar. Akashi se sorprendió por su intento y le dijo:

\- _**No seas ridícula, una "simple" mujer jamás podrá entrar en la zona. No lo intentes, eres demasiado débil para resistirla**_.

Desde ese momento, el partido pasó de ser amistoso a uno complemente agresivo. Akashi comenzó a usar todas sus técnicas del "Ojo del Emperador" y apenas se acercaba a Mikami la dejaba en el suelo. Mikami observaba a Akashi, sus ojos habían cambiado totalmente así como su mirada, ese sin dudas, no era el Akashi que ella conocía. Mikami se puso frente a frente a Akashi, lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo que vio la dejó impactada. Los ojos, la mirada, la sonrisa no eran los de Akashi, sentía que estaba jugando contra otra persona. Si bien, él solía intimidarla, esta persona que tenía al frente le hizo sentir miedo.

 _ **\- ¿Qué pasa niña, tienes miedo**_ **?-** _ **le preguntó Akashi**_

Ella no contestó. Sin embargo, intentó quitarle el balón, a lo que Akashi respondió con un movimiento muy brusco que Mikami no logró evitar, lo que le provocó caer al suelo y apoyar en muy mala forma su mano izquierda.

 _-_ _ **¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a llorar?**_ **-** _ **le preguntó al verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**_

\- Ni lo sueñes- le respondió ella parándose rápidamente pero sobando su muñeca adolorida. De todas formas, no iba a detenerse ante ese "inconveniente". Nuevamente tomó el balón, pero Akashi se movió muy rápido y bruscamente sin darse cuenta que ella había perdido nuevamente el equilibrio y Mikami por proteger su muñeca lastimada, no pudo apoyarse, ante lo cual cayó al suelo de fea manera. Su muñeca igual sufrió las consecuencias de la nueva caída y una de sus rodillas estaba bañada en sangre.

Las dos últimas caídas sin dudas le habían dolido, pero más le había dolido ver lo bajo que había caído Akashi con tal de vencerla. El verdadero Akashi trataba de regresar al ver lo sucedido, pero no podía.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- le gritó - ¡Yo a ti no te conozco!- ¿Podrías presentarte?- le dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas y le hacía frente

Al hacer esa pregunta, Akashi sonrió en forma burlona y sus ojos mostraron esa frialdad que hacía, que los pelos se le erizaban a Mikami

Akashi intentaba recuperar el control. Quería de su otra conciencia retrocediera.

\- ¡Por favor, vete, déjame con ella!- le rogaba Seijuro al emperador..

\- Está bien- le dijo su otro yo – dejando de sonreír. El verdadero Akashi volvía en sí.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Akashi corriendo hacia ella a ayudarla

Ella instintivamente lo esquivó y dio unos cuántos pasos hacia atrás cuándo él se acercó.

\- ¡No te me acerques!- le gritó mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -¿Quién era ese de ahora último?- sollozó

\- ¿Cómo que quien era?- por su puesto que Yo- le respondió él

\- ¡Eres un maldito y un mentiroso!- ¿Para esto querías jugar conmigo?- ¿Para lastimarme?- ¿Sabes cuántos golpes recibí en estos últimos minutos?- ¡Y eso que logré esquivar varios! – desde ahora en adelante, no quiero saber nada más de ti- sollozó. Pediré me cambien de salón este mismo lunes, y si no, volveré de inmediato a mi país. ¡Eres un maldito, un idiota!

\- ¡No!- gritó Akashi - ¡Por favor!- no lo hagas, perdóname. Te juro que ese era yo, solo que por ahora, no te puedo contar todo.

\- ¿Tú crees que te voy a creer?- siempre mientes – Ni siquiera has ido a clases- ¿tiene que ver algo con esto?

\- De cierta manera sí- le contestó Akashi desolado. El jueves fue un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. Y durante este tiempo, su recuerdo ha estado muy latente en mí. Fue tanto que no pude asistir a clases. Quise desaparecer del mundo estos días. Hoy vine a buscarte, porque quería verte. Tú eres distinta a los demás. No me tienes pena, ni miedo y me desafías. Necesitaba eso. Pero para variar, cuando voy perdiendo, termino haciéndole daño a la gente que me rodea….

\- ¿Quién era ese?- le preguntó más serena

\- Yo-

\- Vuélveme a hablar, cuando me quieras contar la verdad

\- Es la verdad, Mikami- le dijo acercándose a ella

Ella volvió a retroceder con miedo. Akashi lo notó.

\- Cuando quieras hablar y decirme la verdad- volveremos a hablar- por ahora, no te acerques a mí- me das miedo- le dijo ella tomando sus cosas y corriendo lejos de ahí con la cara empapada en lágrimas.

Akashi quedó ahí de pie anonadado por lo sucedido. Uno de sus mayores miedos se había concretado. Su otro yo había vuelto a aparecer. Y frente a Mikami. Con la persona a quien quería sorprender, conocer, tener a su lado. Se sentó en la banca, hacía frío. Miró hacia un lado y pudo ver un corta viento negro de ella. Lo tomó y olía a Mikami. Seguramente ella la había llevado para él y se la había dejado, aún después de lo que había sucedido.

\- Quizás no está todo perdido- pensó intentando alegrarse un poco. Pero la cara de ella, sus lágrimas, su pena, lo estaban torturando hasta más no poder.

Akashi estuvo sentado en esa banca hasta que amaneció. Llegó muy temprano hasta su casa y al llegar se encerró en su habitación. Ese día no quiso nada, no quiso comer ni hablar con nadie. Su padre estuvo muy preocupado por él. Constantemente lo iba a ver y Akashi le decía que mañana hablaría con él, que por favor le diera tiempo.


	25. AKASHI-MIKAMI 6

Ese día llamó a Kuroko y le contó todo lo sucedido.

\- ¡No sé qué hacer Tetsuya! ¡Soy un maldito idiota! ¡lo arruiné todo!

\- Bueno, uno suele arruinarlo a veces. – Vieras cuántas veces Kagami o yo hemos arruinado momentos idóneos – dijo intentando darle ánimos

\- ¿Qué hago Tetsuya?- le preguntó

\- Anda a su casa y pídele disculpas. Llévale flores. Escríbele algo – le dijo él

\- No creo que quiera verme- además que qué le diré. No estoy listo para contarle todo.

\- Mándale un mensaje al celular e insiste que lo lamentas. Pero no te hagas el desentendido. El silencio o la indiferencia serán tus peores enemigos.

\- Está bien- te haré caso. Gracias por escucharme una vez más.

\- De nada Seijuro- nunca pensé escucharte sufrir por penas de amor

\- No te burles, no es gracioso – le dijo Akashi molesto

\- Lo sé- pero agrada escuchar que por fin te diste cuenta

\- Oye y dime, ¿ese novio tuyo se porta bien contigo?

\- Si, él es increíble.

\- Bien – te haré caso, gracias Tetsuya

\- Hablamos Seijuro

Su padre, lo notó más calmado luego de que conversara con Kuroko. Pero aún así no quería que cayera en desesperación, por lo que Akashi estuvo de acuerdo en que llamaran al doctor y lo ayudara a dormir. Nuevamente su tío, su padre y el doctor le hicieron guardia durante todo ese día y toda la noche. No querían que algo malo sucediera.

Akashi al otro día más tranquilo, le pudo contar a su padre lo sucedido y conversaron con el doctor. Seguramente la recaída se debía a la pena y al no querer ser vencido por alguien a quien quería conquistar. Akashi se reprochaba así mismo lo que había pasado, cuando pudo escuchar a su otro yo una vez más…

 _ **\- No quise que eso pasara- pero no podíamos perder contra ella- calculé mal**_

\- Si, pero te burlaste de ella, en vez de consolarla, de ayudarla…

 _ **\- Yo no estoy para consolar a nadie…**_

\- ¡Te pedí que pararas, pero nunca me escuchas !

 _-_ _ **Entonces no pierdas….**_

\- Ese no es el punto, la estaba probando y lo sabes. Me sorprendió su forma de jugar. Me daba lo mismo perder en verdad - yo la amo- le dijo agotado. No me hagas perderla a ella también – ¿quieres que me decida y acabe con todo?- le dijo Akashi a su otro yo

 _ **\- ¡No! ¡no hagas tonterías! -Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, y te escucharé, lo prometo**_ _._

\- Te odio- le dijo Akashi

Al día lunes siguientes, Mikami no asistió al colegio. Akashi temió lo peor, pensó que no volvería. Estuvo muy asustado todo ese día, pero luego escuchó a una de las jugadoras del equipo de basket femenino que había faltado, puesto que había estado jugando Basket con un vecino y se había caído y estaba llena de moratones y su rodilla lastimada. Pero que regresaría el día miércoles a más tardar.

Akashi apenas resistió esos dos días en clases, hasta que el día miércoles por fin la vio aparecer por la puerta su salón. Sus piernas mostraban signos de la caída y su mano derecha estaba vendada y con una muñequera.

Todos se acercaron a saludarla, Akashi no se atrevió a hacerlo. Ella sonrió a todos como de costumbre, y contó que jugando con un vecino, ella había realizado una mala maniobra y había caído mal.

\- ¡Tienes que cuidarte más!- le decían todos regañándola

\- ¿Y qué hizo tu vecino?

\- Me llevó y cuidó las heridas- claro que en mi casa lo echaron de inmediato y me prohibieron seguir viéndolo- esas palabras fueron para Akashi quien acusó recibo de inmediato

\- ¿Y estarás bien?- ¿Por qué cojeas?- Le preguntaron sus compañeros

\- Porque sufrí un pequeño desgarro- pero el doctor dice que estaré bien.

\- ¡Mikami llegaste!- ¿pero qué es este estado? ¿cómo permitiste que te pasara esto? – le gritó enojada su capitana entrando al salón de clases de Mikami al haber sido informada que había regresado a clases.

\- ¡Lo lamento!- le dijo ella.

\- Nada de lamentaciones- por no cuidarte cuando vuelvas, tendrás que entrenar el triple en castigo - ¡Mira tu muñeca por Dios!

\- ¿Quéééé?- ¿Por qué? ¡Esto no fue mi culpa!

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – le dijo enojada

\- Pero prima, no la trates así- le dijo Akashi interviniendo en su defensa por primera vez.

\- Seijuro si fuera alguien de tu equipo, el idiota ya estaría muerto, así que no intervengas – le gritó furiosa pasando por su lado y mirándolo enojada.

Ese día Akashi le envío un ramo de rosas gigantes a su casa con una nota que decía: - "discúlpame" y así todos los días. Durante una semana, le llegaron tremendos ramos de rosas, todos de distintos colores. Cuando ella, ya se encontraba curada de sus heridas y de mejor humor, le dijo que parara con las flores, porque ya no tenía lugar donde seguir colocándolas. Además que todo su departamento olía a rosas y ya estaba mareada con el olor.

\- ¿Me disculparás entonces?

\- Puede ser- pero aún me debes contar algo

\- Lo haré cuando esté listo.

\- Ok- no te demores mucho…

\- Lo sé…

\- Gracias por las flores, estaban preciosas

\- Eso es lo de menos, no sabía como pedirte disculpas….

\- Bueno esa fue una buena forma a la que me podía acostumbrar.- le dijo sonriendo con esa gran sonrisa que él adoraba.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque prefiero regalarte flores por placer y no a son de disculpas- le dijo Akashi de una forma muy seductora.

\- Bueno y en vista que me derrotaste ese día- dijo ella a fin de cambiar el tema- ¿ahora debo llamarte Emperador Akashi? ¿Debo reconocerlo frente al salón?

\- No, sólo dime emperador- le contestó él sonriendo

\- ¡No puedo creer esto!- exclamó ella resignada

\- Mikami- le dijo Akashi acercándose a ella con gran seguridad. Da lo mismo quien ganó o quien perdió. Si tú ganabas querías que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres, pues está bien, puedes decirme Seijuro- le dijo suavemente al oído.

Mikami se paralizó. Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. La voz de Akashi en su oído la hizo estremecer. Había sido muy sensual. Todo en él en esos momentos, había sido demasiado excitante para ella. Se quedó helada, en una pieza.

Akashi sin saber, qué estaba pensando ella, le preguntó:

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿estás sonrojada? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?

\- Eh Sí- muy bien – Akash…. Seijuro. ¿H-h hablas en serio?- titubeó

Akashi sonrió:

\- Sí- para mí obviamente ganaste tú. Te felicito. Eres excelente

\- Akashi yo nunca hubiera podido derrotarte, no usaste ni la mitad de tus técnicas. Las "rotura de tobillos" era solo una de ellas. Para ti eso no era ni similar a una práctica.

\- Seijuro- dime Seijuro- Sí sé que no hubieras podido vencerme, sé que lo sabías, pero aún así diste tu mejor esfuerzo- eres increíble. Seguramente el equipo femenino ganará este año contigo.

\- Akashi no estaré todo un año en Japón- lo corrigió ella mirando triste hacia otro lado…

Akashi recordó y sus ojos se opacaron de inmediato.

\- La verdad, no me queda mucho para volver a mi país.

\- ¿Pero no sería por este semestre? ¿Hasta cuando estarás acá?- le preguntó preocupado ya que intuía/sabía la respuesta…

\- Me deberé ir pronto. Mi padre quiere que regrese – seguramente ya está organizando mi vida a su antojo.

\- ¿Pero y estás de acuerdo con eso?- le preguntó Akashi

\- Da lo mismo lo que yo quiera – sonrió pero sus ojos no acompañaron su sonrisa.

\- Mikami, yo…. – dijo Akashi

\- No te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien- Mikami sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí. No podía enfrentarlo más. Si seguía hablando seguramente caería en un mar de lágrimas y no quería que Akashi la viera así. – Bueno Seijuro- tengo que irme- Adiós- le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero Akashi se movió rápido y la tomó por su muñeca sana.

\- No, no te vayas – ven vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos, pero no te vayas así- no al borde de las lágrimas, no quiero verte triste- dijo acercándose por atrás de ella y acercándola hacia él tomándola por los hombros.

En el colegio ya casi no quedaban personas. Casi todos se habían retirado ya a sus casa. Akashi llevó a Mikami a una pequeña plaza que estaba cercana al colegio. Sin ningún tapujo, la tomó de la mano y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a destino. Mikami no podía sentirse más sorprendida. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas. La mano de Akashi era suave y tibia. Al llegar, Mikami tomó asiento en una de las bancas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que te irás luego?- le preguntó Akashi sentándose junto a ella.

\- Ya te dije- mi padre lo ordenó volver, después del incidente

\- ¿Le contaste que fui yo?- le preguntó con amargura

\- No, pero mi tutor sí- le contó que había sido herida de adrede y sospechaba que eras tú puesto que uno de los ramos de rosas iban con una tarjeta con tu nombre.

\- ¡Dios!- dijo Akashi tapándose la cara con una mano.

\- Pero no importa Seijuro- ya cumplí mi sueño que era venir acá, conocer la escuela donde creció mi madre, y de paso, también conocí gente maravillosa y te pude conocer a ti- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

\- Mikami- le dijo él- perdóname por todo- no quise provocar esto- ni él- le dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado.

\- ¿Cómo él?- ahhhhh ya entiendo, el individuo altanero que me atacó ese día…

\- Sí –

\- ¿Me vas a contar la verdad ahora?

\- Tengo miedo de hacerlo…. Temo que si lo hago, no me querrás ver nunca más…

\- Ponme a prueba entonces….

Akashi suspiró. De todas formas, tendría que hacerlo algún día. Sabía que ella merecía saber la verdad, aunque eso significara que no quisiera verlo más. Después de todo, la había lastimado…

\- Verás, se supone que el diagnóstico es un trastorno bipolar- somos como dos personas en una. Estuve internado casi 5 meses en un centro psiquiátrico para poder controlarlo. (Mikami lo miraba sorprendida). Esa personalidad se creó debido a las altas exigencias impuestas por mi padre sobre mí y por la imperiosa necesidad de tener que ser el mejor en todo. Toda mi vida ha sido controlada Mikami, por eso colapsé un día. Al perder la final de la Winter Cup, mi padre me obligó a dejar el equipo de basketball, me iba a obligar a casarme con alguien que no conocía y más encima, tenía llegar a estudiar más aún de las empresas. Eso sumado a otras cosas… hizo que colapsara. Ese día no pude más… e intenté….

\- ¿Intentaste qué?- le preguntó ella tomándole la mano para dale fuerzas, Akashi correspondió el gesto.

\- Intenté acabar con todo- le dijo con un hilo de voz. Más bien, mi otra personalidad tomó el control. Pero no te puedo negar que lo deseaba. Quería acabar con todo… - los ojos de Akashi se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mikami se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?- le preguntó ella en un susurro de voz

\- Antes de intentarlo, envié unos mensajes de despedida a mis excompañero de equipo. Necesitaba pedirles disculpas por todo el daño que había hecho, sobre todo a Tetsuya. Lo lastimé demasiado cuando fui su capitán en Teiko. Ellos llegaron a los pocos minutos y Tetsuya me salvó por así decirlo. Le debo mucho.. –

Mikami lo quedó mirando seriamente, lo que le iba a decir a continuación seguramente no le iba a gustar…

\- ¿Y tú dices que tu otro yo, apareció por las exigencias que se te impusieron?

\- Si, todos demandaron mucho de mí y cómo tenía la obligación de ser perfecto…

\- ¿Y por eso intentaste suicidarte?

\- Si

\- Pues que estúpido eres, pensé que eras más inteligente Akashi

Akashi la miró sorprendido…

\- Si quieres que sienta lástima por ti, olvídalo. Es más, me siento desilusionada

\- Bueno, no era feliz, sentí que la presión impuesta…..

\- Bah, ¿y tú crees que eres el único que vive con presión idiota?

Akashi la miró y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

\- ¿Tú crees que a mí no me han controlado la vida? ¿Qué me han dejado escoger algo?. Mi padre sé que me quiere, pero también perdí a mi madre, y desde ahí toda mi vida ha sido controlada. La escuela donde debo ir, la carrera que debo seguir, las notas que debo obtener, la persona con la que me voy a casar, pero no por eso, voy a atentar contra mi vida, ¿sabes?.

Después de todo, somos privilegiados. Nuestros padres nos han dado una vida de lujo y todas nuestras necesidades básicas han sido cubiertas con creces.

¿Sabes cuanta gente hay que no tiene ni para comer? ¿O a cuántos jóvenes de nuestra edad viven separados de sus familias por maltratos físicos de sus padres? ¿Cuántos niños viven en el abandono en orfanatos o en hospitales víctimas de alguna enfermedad mortal, luchando día a día por sobrevivir?

Parece que vives encerrado en una burbuja Akashi… no tienes idea de lo que son los problemas del mundo real – no tienes idea de lo que realmente – un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Akashi se sintió medio avergonzado.

\- Lo que dices es verdad Mikami y lo sé- Pero eso no quiere decir, que lo que me pasaba a mí no me haya afectado. Puesto que lo hizo. Vivir infeliz por tantos años, amargado y ser obligado a dejar lo único que amaba a la fuerza y todo lo demás, me hicieron pasar por eso- eres injusta al juzgarme así. No porque hayan problemas más graves fuera de mí, no quiere decir que yo no me pudiera sentir con deseos de desaparecer – dijo parándose con ganas de irse de ahí. Sentía que Mikami lo estaba juzgando y considerando un cobarde, y eso le había dolido.

\- No te vayas, lamento si lo que te dije que lastimó- le dijo ella. Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a juzgarte. Solo quiero que abras los ojos, y que veas que aún así, eres privilegiado. En el futuro, tendrás mucho poder en tus manos, y quizás puedas ayudar a mucha gente. Y lograr ser feliz. Al menos, así he logrado sobrellevar todo hasta el día de hoy.

\- ¿No eres feliz?- le preguntó Akashi

\- Sí, a ratos. Hay veces que también me gustaría ser otra persona. Pero pienso en el fututo, y no me cierro a la esperanza de que mi destino está en mis manos.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, quizás todo hubiera sido distinto

\- No- le dijo Mikami. Las cosas sucedieron como tenían que suceder. Ahora vamos a hablar con tu amiguito para que deje de hacer tonteras y aprenda a aceptar que la vida, no es solo ganar.

Akashi sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía entender cómo ella era capaz de aceptar todo lo que le había dicho sin salir corriendo de ahí…

Mikami lo abrazó y lo estrechó fuerte contra ella. Akashi se entregó a sus brazos. Necesitaba embriagarse en su olor. La Amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

\- De verdad que sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido. Solo vivía para ser el mejor en todo, pero me dí cuenta que he sido el peor en muchas cosas. Luego apareciste tú y me pusiste de cabezas todo- sonrió él

\- Jajajaja- ¿Yo?

\- Si, tú. La persona con la que me querían casar, la cual sabía de mi madre cosas que no yo sabía, excelente jugadora del deporte que amo, bella, inteligente, guapa… odiosamente perfecta….

\- Jajaja- rió ella nerviosa. - No digas eso, o voy a pensar que te enamoraste de mí o algo así-

\- Pues lo estoy – le dijo Akashi mirándola a los ojos. - Lo estoy- pero sé que después de todo lo que te he contado, no querrás ni saber de mí. -¿Quién querría estar con un loco demente que intentó suicidarse y que estuvo internado en un psiquiátrico porque no aguantó la presión?

\- ¡No digas eso Akashi!- nadie esta libre de eso…- dijo ella aferrándose a sus brazos

\- ¿Entonces me aceptarías?

\- Claro que sí- le contestó Mikami colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Akashi. No se cuándo ni cómo, pero también me he enamorado de ti …

Akashi suavemente la tomó por su rostro, acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo. Tanto el emperador como él, habían caído rendidos bajos los encantos de esa bella mujer. Ninguno de los dos, había besado a nadie antes. Pero eso no se notó, puesto que sus labios habían nacido para estar en contacto. Akashi la besó con gran ternura y pasión. La llenó de tiernas caricias, al igual que ella a él. Jamás se sobrepasaría con ella. Jamás la haría sentir incómoda. Jamás volvería a herirla. Solo viviría de aquí en adelante para hacerla feliz.

Solo quedaba un obstáculo por subsanar. Debía impedir que su padre la llevara de vuelta a Inglaterra.

\- ¡Por fin Seijuro! ¡Por fin!- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que por fin encontraste el verdadero amor! – le decía Kuroko emocionado

\- Gracias Tetsuya- quise que fueras el primero en saberlo. Después de todos los problemas que te he ocasionado, quise que fueras tú el primero en saber que ya somos pareja…

\- ¡Gracias Seijuro!- le contestó emocionado. ¡Viste que lo que alguna vez sentiste por mí no era amor!

\- No de este tenor al menos- le respondió él sonriendo

\- Pero cuando te lo dije, te molestaste, lo sé…

\- Por su puesto, si estabas hablando con el que todo lo sabe y nadie le contradice Akashi Seijuro- le contestó Akashi emitiendo una leve risa

\- Ahh tienes razón- rió Kuroko Feliz, lo que provocó la risa de ambos jóvenes.

\- Ahora me quedará la peor parte- convencer a su padre…

\- Pídele ayuda a tu padre Akashi. Se conocen hace años. Hace unos meses querían casarlos, no creo que tengan mayor problema..

\- Si, pero se la quiere llevar producto de lo que pasó, la vendrá a buscar él mismo. Eso le dijo cuando ella se negó en un principio.

\- Bueno, mejor. Que te conozca, habla con él- sé sincero.

\- Si, lo haré- gracias Tetsuya, debo colgarte, ahí viene mi padre a conversar conmigo.

\- ¡Suerte amigo!

\- Gracias Tetsu- y dicho esto, Akashi cortó la llamada.

Nadie pudo quedar ajeno al nuevo noviazgo que se iniciaba. El padre de Akashi así como su tío Ayumu no podían estar más felices. Seijuro estaba felizmente enamorado. Era correspondido y aceptado tal como era por su pareja.

En el colegio, nadie daba créditos a lo que vieron. Akashi entró de la mano con Mikami. Akashi era sumamente frío e indiferente. Pero a todos les sorprendió verlo junto a Mikami. Como la miraba, cómo le tomaba la mano, cómo le sonreía, la atención que le ponía a todo lo que ella decía, era ver a otra persona totalmente distinta. Para todos el rostro de Akashi se había rejuvenecido y todas las chicas del salón, hasta más guapo lo encontraron. Pero ese cambio era solo a su lado. Cuando se separaban, Akashi volvía a ser distante y frío, pero no tanto como antes.

Tal como se había anunciado, el Padre de Mikami vino personalmente a buscarla, ante la constante negativa de su hija. Ese día, Akashi se llevó a Mikami a su casa, cosa que el Padre de ella, estuviera obligado a ir a su mansión.

El Padre de Mikami, Aniyaki Hayato, llegó furioso a la mansión de Akashi a buscarla. No entendía nada. Su hija había sido despreciada y herida por la familia Akashi y ahora, resultaba que la secuestraban prácticamente, esto ya era algo de orgullo, no iba a permitir esa unión. Ya había conseguido alguien mejor para su hija.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos- le decía Masaomi al recibirlo personalmente a la entrada de su casa

\- Devuélveme a mi hija Masaomi- ¿Quién rayos se creen ustedes?

\- Hayato, nadie tiene retenida a tu hija aquí- pero era la única manera de hacerte venir y explicarte todo

\- No creas que voy a permitir esta relación, no estoy dispuesto. ¡Tu hijo rechazó a la mía- no lo voy a tolerar!

\- ¿Por qué no entras y permites que te contemos una larga historia?- haber si logras entender porqué sucedieron algunas cosas…

\- ¡Mikami!- ¿dónde rayos estás?- entró gritando su padre enfurecido a la casa de los Akashi

\- Aquí estoy padre- le respondió ella apareciendo tomada de la mano de Seijuro. Él no pensaba dejarla sola enfrentando esto.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo se te ocurre deshonrar a tu familia? ¿Te has entregado a este hombre?

Mikami se puso sumamente seria. En su vida había enfrentado a su Padre. Ellos solían llevarse bien, siempre y cuando ella cumpliera con todas sus expectativas.

\- Padre, no he deshonrado a nadie. Solo que ahora, tal y cómo quisiste meses atrás, estoy de pareja con Seijuro- le respondió ella valientemente, lo que sorprendió a su padre.

\- No estoy dispuesto a entregarte a esta familia. Ellos te rechazaron.

\- Discúlpeme por eso Sr Aniyaki- Pero no podía aceptar un compromiso con alguien a quien prácticamente no conocía. Además que cuando se me comunicó, yo no estaba pasando por un buen momento en mi vida personal.

\- ¿Y crees que con esa respuesta yo estaré tranquilo? ¿Sabes al ridículo que me tuve que exponer al comenzar a buscarle nuevo novio a mi hija? ¿Todas las explicaciones que tuve que dar?. Bueno, no pasaré por eso de nuevo. Tú compromiso ya está definido- le dijo a Mikami enojado. - ¡Volverás conmigo y te casarás según lo he decidido!

\- Noo- basta Padre- ¿hasta cuando quieres dominar mi vida? ¿Por qué siempre quieres hacerme infeliz?- le dijo ella mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. ¿Por qué te importo tan poco?

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Malagradecida! ¡siempre te he consentido en todo y te he dado todo!- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

\- ¿Pero cómo quieres casarme con alguien a quien no conozco? ¿Con alguien a quien no amo?. ¿Por qué te lo hicieron a ti con mi madre es que quieres hacerme lo mismo? ¿O tú estarías dispuesto a casarte con alguien a quien no amaras nuevamente?

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par. Akashi la miró sin entender bien. Recordó cuando se conocieron. Ella le había dicho que su madre estaba celosa de la relación que tenían su padre con la madre de Akashi. Seijuro la abrazó.

\- Mikami, es verdad que al principio no amaba a tu madre, pero después de un tiempo nos enamoramos. Tú sabes que la adoraba. Además este hombre, no es un desconocido, por qué no me escuchas antes… ¡es Richard!- él me pidió tu mano.

\- ¿Richard?- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Sí, él quiere casarse contigo y yo de buena fe les daré mi bendición. ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea?

Akashi se molestó con la mención de ese nombre. Sintió celos de inmediato. Al parecer a Mikami no le había molestado la idea.

\- Padre, yo lo adoro a él y lo sabes, pero sólo como un buen amigo. En este tiempo, me he enamorado de Seijuro.

\- Hija, vámonos a casa. Conversemos las cosas en privado. Este no es el momento y menos el lugar- dijo molesto mirando a Masaomi

Masaomi ya se temía una escena peor. Por lo cual decidió intervenir.

\- Ven Hayato- ven conmigo. Tengo una historia que contarte.

\- Padre- le dijo Seijuro con temor – Por favor…

\- Hijo, déjame hablar con él. Él tiene que saber la verdad de las cosas.

Ambos se encerraron en el despacho de Masaomi por aproximadamente una hora.

\- ¿Así que por ese motivo que rompiste el compromiso de ambos?- le preguntó Hayato a Masaomi mirándolo triste.

\- Si- fue tanto lo que llegué a agobiarlo, que lo llevé al límite. Casi lo perdí. No le hagas a tu hija lo mismo. Habla con ella Hayato. Mi hijo toda su vida pensó que no quería a su madre, y tú bien sabes la respuesta.

\- ¿Y cómo ha estado él ahora?

\- Después que salió del centro psiquiátrico, y conoció a tu hija ha estado feliz. Ya no me interesa que sea el mejor en nada. Solo quiero que sea feliz. Pero él se sigue esforzando por complacerme. Lo sé. Pero ahora nace de él. No es exigencia mía.

\- Debió haber sido muy duro para ti pasar por eso….

\- Fue durísimo. Lo peor después de la muerte de mi esposa. Pero todo fue mi culpa. Eso pesará en mi conciencia hasta el día que muera. Lástima que tuvo que pasar por eso. A veces les exigimos tanto a ellos, y no se por qué , si ya tenemos lo mejor…

\- ¿Y tu hijo está estable ahora?

\- Si, cómo te dije, está feliz y tu hija, lo tiene deslumbrado. No te preocupes por ella, él no le hará daño.

\- Supe que la lastimó- le dijo Hayato

\- Eso fue jugando basketball.

Cuando salieron, se veía al padre de Mikami muy agobiado.

\- ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?- le preguntó a Mikami

\- Padre, estoy enamorada de Seijuro. Es todo cuanto te puedo decir

\- ¿Y tú muchacho?- ¿Qué sientes por mi hija?

\- Ella le devolvió la luz a mi vida- Solo quiero estar a su lado – dijo mirando a Mikami fijamente

\- ¿Entonces, te comprometerás con ella?

\- ¡Padre!- ¡No lo obligues a eso!- ¡aún es muy luego!- le dijo su hija sonrojada

\- Por supuesto que sí- le contesto Seijuro a su futuro suegro. - Puede decirle al resto del mundo que le rogué, que le supliqué de rodillas que reconsiderara su oferta, que me equivoqué, que estaba loco o lo que quiera. - Solo permítame estar al lado de su ella. Seré el mejor hombre que ella pueda tener.

\- ¡No te atrevas a embarazarla hasta que se casen! ¿Me escuchaste?- le dijo enojado

Tanto Mikami como Seijuro se sonrojaron.

\- Bueno, no sé si eso se lo pueda prometer- le dijo Akashi sonriendo maliciosamente

\- Seijuro- le gritó Mikami golpeándolo fuerte en el brazo sonrojada. Akashi rió.

Todos rieron. Akashi había hecho ese comentario a propósito. Mal que mal, todavía poder ver el fututo y ya no vislumbraba un futuro sin Mikami.

Pasó el tiempo, y finalmente, el padre de Mikami optó por venirse a Japón para poder estar cerca de su hija, y en el futuro, poder ver a sus nietos crecer.

La relación de Mikami y Seijuro se fue fortaleciendo cada día más. Estaban realmente hechos el uno para el otro.

Ese año, el equipo de baloncesto femenino logró coronarse como el ganador de las dos copas de los colegios con Mikami como la jugadora estrella. Su nombre había quedado plasmado en la historia del colegio tal cual, lo había hecho en alguna oportunidad su madre.

Por su parte, el equipo masculino volvió a obtener el segundo lugar, perdiendo nuevamente contra Seirin en la final. Sólo que en esta ocasión ni Akashi ni Kuroko jugaron el partido final.

\- No voy ni podría jugar en contra tuya Tetsuya- le había dicho Akashi el día del partido a Kuroko. – Me es imposible verte como un rival en estos momentos. – Menos enfrentarte- Lo lamento, pero no puedo separar mis emociones en estos momentos. Ya conduje al equipo hasta la final, dependerá de ellos si pueden vencerte o no. Para mí eres mi amigo más preciado y nunca jamás quiero volver a lastimarte de ninguna forma.

\- Bueno, entonces yo tampoco jugaré Seijuro- Si tú no juegas, esto no tendrá emoción alguna para mí. Quería vencerte. Después de todo lo que me enseñaste, quería poder demostrarte cómo he mejorado.

\- Lo he visto. He seguido todos tus partidos Tetsuya…

\- Si pero quería derrotarte, quería usar mis armas secretas – le dijo sonriendo

\- Pues ya lo hiciste. Me has vencido de todas las formas posibles. Tanto así, que no quiero luchar por ser el número uno ante ti. Para mí, ya eres el mejor.

\- ¿Detecto miedo?- le preguntó Kagami interfiriendo en la conversación.

\- Tetsuya, aunque penándolo bien, si me dejas jugar solo con tu novio por 5 minutos, le demostraré el miedo que le tengo- le dijo serio mirando a Kagami

\- Hug- ¡Akashi aprende a entender las bromas de una vez quieres!- le gritó Kagami medio asustado

\- Tú también Taiga- se sonrió Akashi divertido.

Kagami le sonrió. En todo este tiempo, ya habían logrado superar sus diferencias, y eran buenos amigos. Además que tanto Kuroko como Kagami adoraban a Mikami.

Y así se jugó ese partido. Sin Kuroko ni Akashi. Ambos mirando y alentando desde la banca a sus compañeros. Finalmente el triunfo fue de Seirin.

Terminada la escuela, Seijuro se trasladó a Tokio para estar más cerca de sus amigos.

La ex Kiseki no sedai volvió a reunirse y pudieron jugar basketball todos juntos nuevamente, gracias a un campeonato internacional que fue organizado por el padre de Akashi. Él sabía, que uno de los grandes sueños de su hijo (y de todos) era volver a jugar juntos y Masaomi se esforzó para conseguirlo. Ese fue el regalo para el cumpleaños número 20 de su hijo.

Eso sí, esta vez el equipo contaba con nuevos milagros. Estaban los 6 jugadores originales, y algunos invitados especiales cuidadosamente seccionados, entre ellos Kagami, Takao y Kasamatsu, entre otros.

Fue difícil, pero obtuvieron el primer lugar. Volver a jugar todos juntos, en el mismo equipo, les había dado una nueva energía, por lo cual jamás se hubieran perdonado perder.

Akashi fue escogido por todos como el capitán del equipo y sus órdenes siempre fueron obedecidas y respetadas. Pero Akashi ya no era el capitán frío, altanero y soberbio, al contrario. Sin bien era tan estricto como siempre, disfrutaba al máximo el poder estar a cargo del equipo, tanto así fue, que hasta disfrutaba de las absurdas bromas de Takao y las constantes peleas con Midorima. Todos se habían unido una vez más. Los errores cometidos en el pasado y las viejas rencillas, habían quedado atrás

El mayor de los sueños de Akashi, vino a cumplirse cuando estuvo próximo a cumplir los 25 años. Mikami daba a luz a su primera hija. A quien llamaron Shiori (cómo la madre de Akashi) ya que el parecido era sumamente evidente. Akashi amaba a sus dos mujeres más que a nada en el mundo. Su vida hace años había dejado de ser fría y vacía, pero al tener a su hija en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que ahora si estaba completamente llena. Los padrinos de su hija, fueron Tetsuya y Taiga y la prima de Akashi y mejor amiga de su esposa.

Luego del nacimiento de Shiori, la otra personalidad de Akashi volvió a aparecer luego de un buen tiempo. Mikami para diferenciarlos, le decía "Sei-chan"

\- Seijuro- bah- perdón Sei-chan- podrías dejar de asustarme cada vez que apareces- le decía Mikami al "otro yo" de su marido.

\- ¿Todavía te asusto?- le preguntaba sorprendido "Sei-Chan"

\- No, no es eso- solo que ya no apareces tanto…

\- No lo necesito en verdad- solo que hay momentos, en que me gusta que me vean, me gusta que me veas tú- no quiero que olvides que existo y que te amo también.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Si eres mi marido también!- rió ella

\- ¡No sé como aún no sales arrancando sabiendo que somos dos personalidades tan opuestas cuando queremos!

Mikami le sonrió.

\- Te amo- le dijo Sei-chan muy serio.

\- Yo también. A los dos. Aunque en verdad, los dos son uno- solo que a veces juegan a las cambiaditas y me complican, porque me gusta distinguirlos- rió ella

\- Pronto dejaré de existir- pretendo unirme a Seijuro- le dijo él muy serio

\- Eso sería bueno, no es necesario que vivan en forma separada -

\- Eres única- lo sabes- por eso te amamos tanto. Todos. Todos te amamos.

Esa noche, mientras Mikami se bañaba, Sei-chan quiso hablar con Seijuro por una última vez como conciencia separada…

\- Seijuro, esta noche será la última vez que hablamos. Ya no me necesitas más. Podré unirme a ti sin problemas.

\- ¿Ya no te escucharé más?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntaba Seijuro asombrado. Después de tantos años, hoy decides desaparecer.

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por nuestra familia. Nuestra hija crecerá rápidamente, y pronto vendrán más niños seguramente. No será bueno para ellos. Por eso hoy me presenté y pude hablar con Mikami y jugué con Shiori un buen rato. Las quise contemplar por última vez a través de mis ojos. Ahora las veré siempre desde los tuyos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Si

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás listo?

\- Creo que sí- le respondió sintiendo un vació en su interior. Era una extraña sensación. Tuvo un sentimiento de pérdida muy grande.

\- Está bien entonces, solo quiero pedirte un último favor.

\- Quieres pasar esta noche con ella verdad…

\- Sí, quiero hacerle el amor una última vez.

\- Está bien- te dejaré el campo libre.

\- Gracias.

Y esa noche, así fue. Sei-chan le hizo el amor toda la noche a su esposa. De forma tierna, apasionada, siempre mirándola con una sonrisa. Luego de la fogosa noche, Mikami comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Cuándo dijiste que te fusionarías con Seijuro te referías a hoy, verdad?

\- Sí

\- Me uniré a Seijuro- él ya no me necesita aparte. Me puedo unir a él. Mi intención fue siempre protegerlo de sus propios miedos y debilidades. Pero estos, ya no existen. Ya no necesita ser el primero ni el número uno, ya no tiene esa exigencia. Ya lo es. Así se siente. Venció todos aquellos temores internos que obligaron mi aparición. Hoy me uno a él, para poder continuar viviendo el futuro contigo, con nuestra hija y con los que vendrán.

\- Te amo también a ti- lo sabes

\- Claro- además que si no hubiera sido por mí- quizás no se hubieran enamorado tanto –le dijo él con una sonrisa soberbia.

\- Ya fuera de aquí señor arrogante- nos veremos mañana al despertar …

\- Sí, siempre estaré ahí- le dijo besándola en la frente.

\- Adiós y gracias por todo- dijo ella cayendo dormida en sus brazos

Y así fue, desde ese día, Akashi Seijuro no volvió a tener la presencia de Sei-Chan en su interior. Aunque no se sentía solo ni débil. Cada vez que tenía algún problema, sentía que una fuerza interna lo impulsaba desde muy dentro de su ser. Sabía que era Sei-chan, pero de una forma distinta. Cuando se acordaba de él, a veces sentía remordimientos.

Por bastante tiempo le llegó a odiar y a temer, cuando finalmente lo único que quería era protegerlo y ayudarlo a superar sus miedos. Solo que eso nadie, ni él fue capaz de entenderlo, porque había mucha violencia y rabia acumulada en el interior de ambos.

Su nacimiento quizás no fue por los motivos correctos, pero finalmente, su única intención fue levantar a Akashi cuando sentía que no podría superar una prueba.

La única vez que puso en riesgo su existencia, fue cuando quiso morir. Pero tampoco lo podía culpar, puesto que era el mismo Seijuro que quería acabar con todo, y Sei-chan solo le estaba ayudando a llevar a cabo su plan.

Con el paso del tiempo, Mikami volvió a tener otro hijo más y después decidieron no tener más hijos. Ambos se dedicaron a llevar el negocio familiar. A pesar de que a Akashi nunca le gustó mucho que Mikami trabajara, él permitía que le ayudara, puesto que necesitaba mucho de su constante compañía diaria, a parte de que su esposa era muy inteligente.

Los abuelos, no podían estar más felices. Ahora dedicaban gran tiempo a la familia y a disfrutar el tiempo con sus hijos y nietos.

Muchos problemas familiares se resolvieron, y la mansión Akashi-Aniyaki pasaba siempre llena de gente. Akashi disfrutaba mucho con sus amigos. Kuroko y Kagami solían ir a verlos con frecuencia, al igual que todos los de la ex generación. Todos con sus parejas e hijos.

Finalmente, había logrado formar, crear y mantener una gran familia. Y se sentía sumamente agradecido y feliz por ello.

FIN

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y te doy muchas más gracias si te tomaste el tiempo de leer la historia completa. Quizás fue un poco larga y aburrida para algunos, y quizás muchos no quedaron conformes con el desenlace, pero la historia fue concebida así desde el principio y no quise modificar la idea original. Espero les haya gustado la historia y ojala me lo hagan saber. Gracias y nos leemos! Besos cariñosos a todos!**_


End file.
